Maîtres des Dragons
by Leena Asakura
Summary: AU TRADUCTION d'une fic de Naia -- Harry Potter a disparu! Alors que le monde magique entre en guerre, Harry est envoyé dans un tout nouveau monde et doit se débrouiller seul. Il va devoir se montrer digne de l'union avec des dragons magiques.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia sauf la traduction

Et voici la grande nouveauté de l'été ! Votre petite fic de l'été (mieux qu'un feuilleton, mieux qu'un film... une fiction ! )

Une petite review au final pour me faire part de vos avis (sans doute partager puisque ce n'est qu'un prologue) mais je vous promet qu'elle vaut le détour

* * *

**Maîtres des Dragons**

De Naia

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Une silhouette encapuchonnée monta sur la colline la plus haute de la région. On pouvait voir qu'il était un combattant, tout, de la façon dont il marchait à la façon dont il se maintenait, le montrait. Une fois qu'il arriva au sommet de la colline, il leva les yeux vers le ciel de nuit, fixant attentivement les étoiles, une en particulier, la constellation du Dragon. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. L'étranger encapuchonné baissa les yeux, soupirant fortement. Puis, soudainement, il releva les yeux, comme s'il écoutait une musique inaudible. Son regard se fixa sur les étoiles de la constellation. Devant ses yeux, elles commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus brillantes. Il y eut un éclair, et douze rayons de lumière furent lancés vers la Terre. 

L'homme sourit.

« Finalement, ils seront bientôt ici, nous devons nous préparer. »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry était revenu de Poudlard, deux semaines ternes et ennuyeuses. Les Dursley l'avaient ignoré durant tout ce temps, ne lui parlant seulement que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'ils lui ordonnaient quelque chose. Résultat, Harry avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs et avait commencé à mémoriser ses livres, quelque chose qui le faisait sourire (Hermione serait heureuse d'entendre ça.) Mais le sourire disparut rapidement de son visage. 

Il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, deux jours après être arrivé chez les Dursley, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait communiquer avec personne cet été. On lui dit également qu'il ne devait pas aller chez les Weasley, avec la renaissance de Voldemort, il devait rester à Privet Drive durant tout l'été.

Puisque Dudley était encore au régime, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, et cette fois, il n'avait pas l'aide de ses amis. Par chance, il avait pris un peu d'argent moldu avec lui, et il pouvait acheter de temps en temps un peu de nourriture. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de fonctionner, sinon, il se serait évanoui d'épuisement. En effet, la portion de nourriture qu'il était autorisé à manger à ses repas était tout juste suffisante pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait rien, mais pas pour quelqu'un qui devait travailler, et il y était forcé. Les Dursley lui avaient déjà fait nettoyer la maison entière et le grenier. Il devait cuisiner, aller avec sa tante au supermarché pour porter ses sacs. Et là, on lui avait demandé de nettoyer le jardin, enfin, si l'on pouvait toujours appeler ça un jardin. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une petite jungle. Harry était prêt à parier que personne n'y avait mis un pied durant l'année écoulée.

Il était en train de le désherber. Il soupira, retirant la sueur de son front et essayant d'ignorer sa gorge sèche. Il était dans le jardin depuis quatre heures et aujourd'hui le temps était chaud et sec, le type de journée où l'on aime rester sous un arbre en buvant une boisson rafraîchissante ou peut-être même en mangeant une glace.

Alors qu'il arrachait les mauvaises herbes pas si coopératives, il sentit une vive douleur à la base de son cou, elle ne dura que quelques secondes. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une abeille s'éloigner de lui.

« Super, » murmura-t-il. « Même les insectes sont contre moi. »

Il mit une main à son cou, grimaçant lorsqu'il toucha l'endroit où l'abeille devait l'avoir piqué. Il essaya de sentir si elle avait laissé son dard, et il fut soulagé de ne rien sentir. Haussant des épaules, il oublia cet événement et retourna travailler.

* * *

L'étranger encapuchonné était de retour sur la colline, mais cette fois, il était escorté par deux autres personnes et portait un orbe argenté. Il posa quelque chose dessus et l'orbe s'ouvrit, libérant une ombre. 

« Yeartha kren'yr Drak. Boreth Jerxos an'll Whukas, hos tur Drak'yr crihjill vieth. »

L'ombre acquiesça et disparut.

« Ils arriveront aujourd'hui, » annonça l'homme à ses compagnons.

* * *

Durant la semaine suivante, Harry continua à travailler dans le jardin. À la fin de la semaine, il avait pratiquement terminé son travail. Il avait tondu la pelouse, arraché toutes les mauvaises herbes et planté de nouvelles fleurs ici et là. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, c'était de les arroser. 

Sa tante, qui l'avait regardé alors qu'elle cuisinait pour s'assurer durant les derniers jours qu'il travaillait bien, ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla.

« Gamin ! Tu dois peindre la clôture lorsque tu auras fini ! »

Puis, elle ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans sa cuisine. Harry regarda avec dégoût dans sa direction. Il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour qu'elle lui trouve quelque chose à faire.

Rassemblant ses forces, il finit d'arroser les fleurs et alla prendre un pinceau et de la peinture. Les Dursley avaient acheté de la peinture marron. Il commença à travailler, faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber sur le sol. Il avait à moitié fini lorsqu'il sentit un léger mal de tête. Il rejeta la sensation. Il avait travaillé tout l'après-midi sous le soleil, il était donc normal qu'il ait mal à la tête. Mais, alors que le temps passait, cela devenait de plus en plus douloureux, spécialement derrière son cou. La douleur était maintenant intolérable. Sa vision se brouillait avec ses larmes, les alentours commençant à tourner. Il laissa tomber le pinceau sur le sol, tombant sur ses genoux. Finalement, il s'évanouit, la douleur bien trop grande pour être supportée.

* * *

Harry commença lentement à se réveiller. La première chose dont il se rendit compte était qu'il n'était plus étendu sur la pelouse. Il semblait qu'il reposait sur un lit. Sa tête faisait encore mal, et il n'osa pas ouvrir ses yeux. Lentement, il réalisa qu'il y avait des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elles parlaient.

« Mais comment cela a-t-il pu arrivé ! » La personne semblait pratiquement hystérique.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit une voix froide. « Cela n'est jamais arrivé auparavant ! »

« Cela pourrait-il être une erreur ? »

« Vous avez vu la marque comme moi, il a été choisi ! »

« Mais, mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Cela ne se peut pas ! Un simple humain ne peut pas être choisi ! »

« Apparemment, c'est possible, même si je doute qu'un simple humain soit capable de suivre notre entraînement. »

Harry pouvait pratiquement entendre le dégoût et le dédain dans la façon dont la seconde personne avait prononcé le mot 'humain'.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Nous allons lui faire une visite dès qu'il se réveillera, ainsi que de lui donner quelques explications puis nous le lâcherons dans la pièce du choix. Demenor saura quoi faire. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? Ne devrions-nous pas effacer sa mémoire et le renvoyer dans son monde ? Il n'appartient pas à notre monde ! »

« Nous ne pouvons pas, il a la marque et il doit être entraîné, même si je doute qu'il soit capable de faire quelque chose. »

« Très bien. »

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux, regardant autour de lui. Apparemment, les deux personnes n'étaient pas très attirées par les humains et il ne voulait pas vraiment leur parler.

« Finalement, tu es réveillé, » dit la voix froide sèchement.

La vision de Harry était encore un peu troublée. Il cilla quelques fois et regarda les personnes à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

C'étaient des elfes ! Celui qui avait la voix froide était grand et musclé, il avait des cheveux noirs jusqu'à l'épaule attachés en queue et des yeux gris acier. Son compagnon était plus petit avec des cheveux châtain atteignant ses oreilles et des yeux azurés. Tous deux avaient des oreilles pointues et une mèche argentée.

Celui aux cheveux noirs le regarda durement, ce qui rendit Harry confus, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

« Lève-toi, humain, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, et pas de temps à perdre. »

Harry obéit immédiatement et les suivit, sortant ainsi de la pièce.

* * *

« Yeartha kren'yr Drak. Boreth Jerxos an'll Whukas, hos tur Drak'yr crihjill vieth. » 

« Salutations, esprit du dragon, Ramènes les jeunes chez nous puisque l'histoire des Maîtres des Dragons doit continuer. »

* * *

La suite : bientôt 


	2. Premiers Jours

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia sauf la traduction

Et voici le second chapitre de la saga de cette été J'espère que vous aimerez toujours et merci beaucoup pour toutes ces jolies reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Premiers jours**

* * *

Les deux elfes lui firent une petite visite, parlant à peine, ou plutôt lui disant un ou deux mots. Harry était vraiment confus, pas seulement par leur comportement, mais aussi par la situation. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Il n'osa pas les leur poser, voyant le regard sur leurs visages. Ils lui montrèrent le quartier général, le domaine des apprentis où il resterait, celui des maîtres, la salle commune où ils prenaient leurs repas. Le bâtiment était plutôt étrange, il ne semblait y avoir aucun toit, et les murs étaient recouverts de plantes. Puis, il fut mené dehors, et on lui montra l'air de combat, les étables, les salles d'entraînement… Finalement, ils le ramenèrent verts le bâtiment principal et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte. Elle était fait d'un mélange d'acier et d'argent. Il y était gravé neuf animaux. Les étudiants de plus près, Harry remarqua que c'était neuf dragons. Il regarda avec espérance les deux elfes. Celui aux cheveux noirs lui fit face.

« Écoute attentivement, humain. » Il s'arrêta, s'assurant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Harry. « Tu es ici dans le quartier général des maîtres dragons. Dans cette pièce, chaque nouvel apprenti est choisi par un des maîtres qui deviendra son superviseur. Il ou elle est responsable de l'apprenti jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle ait un partenaire. Lorsque tu entreras, tu devras rester silencieux. Ne parle pas si on ne t'a pas parlé. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et bien, allons-y. »

Il ouvrit les portes et entra, suivi par son compagnon et Harry. Les discussions dans la pièce moururent alors qu'ils marchèrent dans la salle. Les yeux de tous les elfes se fixèrent sur eux, ou plus précisément sur Harry. Il baissa les yeux, plutôt mal à l'aise à cause de toute l'attention qu'il recevait.. Il remarqua que les deux elfes avaient rejoint leurs amis. Il n'y eut que le silence qui fut finalement brisé par une voix forte.

« Très bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, commençons la cérémonie. » Harry releva la tête vers celui qui avait parlé et rencontra une paire de yeux bleus, un peu comme ceux de Dumbledore, sauf que ceux-là ne pétillaient pas en sa présence. L'orateur semblait plus vieux que toutes les autres personnes présentes, il était apparemment le chef.

« Bienvenu Dragonlings, Je suis Demenor, chef de ce groupe. Maintenant avancez, et indiquez votre nom afin que vous soyez choisis. »

Immédiatement, onze jeunes, semblant être de l'âge d'Harry allèrent au centre de la pièce. Encore très confus, Harry les rejoignit.

Le premier à parler fut un grand elfe aux cheveux sombres.

« Je suis Teneb. » Il était clair qu'il était habitué à se faire obéir.

Demenor se tourna vers les maîtres.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un accepte de prendre Teneb comme son Daryns ? »

Un elfe leva sa main.

« Moi, Kario, accepte Teneb comme mon Daryns. »

Teneb s'inclina.

« Moi, Teneb, jure obéissance à Maître Kario. »

Un par un, les jeunes furent choisis pas un maître. Il y avait six elfes : Teneb, Inir, Vlad, Xjahl, Malisa et Arnelle. Les cinq autres ne ressemblaient à rien que Harry connaisse. Tous étaient de forme humaine à l'exception de quelques détails. Deux d'entre eux avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux orange. Ils avaient aussi quatre doigts à leurs mains. C'étaient des Magis comme l'apprendrait bientôt Harry. Les Magis étaient les cousins des elfes, mais à cause d'un contact prolongé avec de la haute magie, leur apparence et leurs pouvoirs ont changé, les Magis sont capables de manipuler le flux magique. Ils s'appelaient Garth et Ophelia. Les trois derniers étaient des Élémentaux. Comme les Magis, ils étaient des cousins des elfes mais étaient divisés en quatre groupes reconnaissables par leur apparence. Un des trois jeunes, appelé Kobalt, était visiblement un Elémental de l'eau avec des cheveux pourpre foncé et des yeux bleus de la couleur de l'océan, le second, Ribor, en était un de la terre, ayant des cheveux verts foncé et des yeux noisette, la dernière, Chrisianne, était une Élémentale de l'air avec des mèches gris argenté et des yeux gris. Tous les trois avaient une peau très pâle, pratiquement transparente. Finalement, ce fut le tour de Harry. Il s'avança, et dit, en tremblant un peu :

« Je suis Harry. »

Demenor posa sa question à nouveau, mais cette fois, avec un peu plus de force.

Personne ne répondit, la pièce était mortellement silencieuse.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ne rencontrant que des regards froids et défiants. Il remua un peu ses pieds, vraiment mal à l'aise.

Demenor répéta sa question, répondue seulement par un lourd silence.

Le silence ne fut que brisé par une voix dure.

« Ne répétez pas la question, Demenor, aucun de nous ne veut prendre un faible humain pour Daryns. Il ne nous apportera que de la honte. »

Demenor soupira en entendant ça, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

Harry regardait maintenant le sol, vraiment blessé par ces mots.

« Et bien, » dit l'elfe. « Comme personne ne souhaite te prendre, humain, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te prendre sous mon aile. »

Harry s'inclina, ses joues brûlant de honte.

« Moi, Harry, jure obéissance à Maître Demenor, » dit-il, répétant les mots des autres apprentis.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence qui furent brisées par la voix de Demenor.

« Très bien, que les Maîtres prennent leur Daryns avec eux et leur expliquent ce qu'il faut. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Sa voix disant clairement qu'ils étaient libérés.

Seuls Harry et Demenor restèrent dans la pièce.

« Et bien, Harry, ta situation est plutôt particulière… » dit l'elfe lentement.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Plutôt particulière en effet… » répéta-il. « Je pense que tu mérites quelques explications. »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Très bien, tu es ici dans le quartier général des maîtres dragons. C'est un groupe qui est composé principalement d'elfes, mais aussi de quelques Magis et Élementaux. Notre principale caractéristique est que nous sommes en équipe avec un dragon.. »

« Un dragon ! » cria Harry.

Il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, un dragon. Mais pas ceux que tu es habitué à voir. Ils sont différents, plus intelligents et avec plus de ressources. Ils peuvent parler télépathiquement et sont avec quelqu'un. Il y en a neuf types qui sont rassemblés en trois groupes : d'abord, les dragons de l'esprit, ce sont les Azuean. » Une image d'un grand dragon azuré apparut. Il était énorme avec des griffes argentées, de petits pics pointus sur la tête et le cou. De grands pics sur les ailes d'un bleu sombre et des lames acérées sur les membres et au bout de la queue. « Ce sont les plus forts et les plus résistants de leur groupe. Puis, il y a les Dawnris. » Une autre image suivit ces mots. Composée de grandes ailes d'un rouge clair, d'un corps couleur pastel allant du jaune au rouge, d'une crête de pics sur la tête, de petites lames le long du coup et sur la queue, et des griffes rubis. « Ceux-là sont plus petits que les Azurean. Très rapides, de bons réflexes et une bonne mémoire. Les derniers membres de ce groupe sont les Duskers. » Une autre image apparut. C'était celle d'un petit dragon qui était couvert d'écailles dont les couleurs étaient d'un pourpre sombre, d'un bleu foncé ou de noir. Ces ailes étaient violettes. Il avait deux cornes sur la tête, de petits pics au-dessus des yeux, des griffes sombres et des pics ronds sur la queue. « Il a un avantage principal, son habilité de caméléon. Ce dragon peut se fondre dans son environnement, le rendant impossible à voir. »

Demenor prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Harry qui était en train de fixer les images.

« Le second groupe est composé des dragons élémentaux : d'abord, les Firelans, qui ont le contrôle du feu. » Une nouvelle image apparut. C'était un énorme dragon. Il était rouge et orange, et avait deux cornes sur sa tête. Ces ailes et le bout de sa queue étaient faites de feu. « Puis les Dewats qui ont le contrôle de l'eau. » Le dragon semblait similaire à l'Azurean, sauf qu'il était plus petit, qu'il avait moins de pics et que son corps semblait être fait d'eau. « Les troisièmes sont les Wiscands qui ont la maîtrise de l'air. » Le dragon était étrange. Il était difficile de décrire puisque son corps semblait flou. Ces ailes étaient transparentes, il avait deux cornes faites de vent tournant et il avait des yeux blancs fluorescents. « Les Wiscands sont capables de devenir invisibles. Et les derniers, les Quear, ont le contrôle de la terre. » C'était le plus grand dragon que Harry ait jamais vu. Il semblait être fait de roche avec ses pattes massives et ses énormes ailes. Son corps était recouvert de minuscules pics. Deux lames finissaient sa queue.

Demenor s'interrompit à nouveau.

Harry était choqué plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible.

« Et finalement, les deux derniers dragons. Ceux-là sont des dragons magiques. D'abord les Enmags. »

L'image de ce dragon surprit Harry, s'il devait décrire quelque chose de magique, cela y correspondrait. D'énormes ailes argentées, un corps couleur crème qui irradiait de magie, des étincelles multicolores à son cou, et de minuscules pics au-dessus de sa tête.

« Les Enmags sont toutes femelles et de puissantes guérisseuses, mais elles sont aussi très rares. Mais les plus rares de tous les dragons sont les Sowarocs. »

Si le dragon précédent irradiait de magie, celui-là irradiait aussi de magie mais aussi de puissance. Il semblait royal, comme un dirigeant, un chef. Muni d'énormes ailes dorées avec des pics argentés et des écailles ressemblant à du diamant. D'énormes griffes et des lames sur la queue, le cou, et la tête.

« Les Sowarocs sont les plus puissants de tous les dragons. Ils peuvent contrôler la magie, sont des combattants mortels et ils sont pratiquement immunisés à tous types de sortilèges. »

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, complètement choqué par l'image.

« Maintenant, parlons d'autres choses, tu vas être entraîné pendant deux ans avant d'avoir un partenaire. Ton entraînement va comporter différentes parties : le combat à l'épée, le combat rapproché, les arts martiaux, le tir à l'arc, l'équitation, la magie de l'esprit, la magie en général qui inclut la guérison, et le pistage. Toi et les autres apprentis serez sous la main des maîtres dans chaque domaine. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau ;

« Une dernière chose, comme tu le sais, je suis ton surveillant, mais je suis aussi le chef des maîtres des Dragons, donc, je suis très occupé, et j'apprécierai vraiment que tu ne viennes pas à moi trop souvent. »

À nouveau, Harry acquiesça.

« Bien. Je vais te montrer le dortoir des apprentis. Suis-moi. »

Il guida Harry vers la porte noire.

« Voilà, tu y es. Bonne nuit, et bonne chance pour ton entraînement, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Avant que Harry n'ait pu le remercier, il était parti. Haussant des épaules, il regarda la porte, craignant la réaction des autres dans la pièce. Se donnant du courage, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Il fut face-à-face avec un lourd silence et des regards durs.

Mordant ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers le seul lit restant, dans le coin à sa droite, près de la fenêtre. Il regarda silencieusement à l'intérieur des sacs qui se trouvaient dessus, découvrant quelques vêtements, du savon, etc… Il commença à les mettre dans les tiroirs sous le lit, entendant les autres en train de parler à voix basse entre eux.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'un humain ait pu être choisi, » dit soudainement l'un des Magis, Garth se souvint Harry, s'assurant qu'il pouvait bien l'entendre.

« Oui, je veux dire, comment un faible humain peut être mis avec un dragon ? » ajouta un elfe aux cheveux blonds, Vlad.

« Est-ce que vous saviez qu'ils ont besoin de bâtons pour faire de la magie ? » répliqua l'Elémental de la Terre, Ribor, en continuant.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Et je pensais que les trolls étaient stupides ! »

« Enfin, les humains pourrait être le prochain pas de leur évolution… »

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ne pas demander à l'humain… »

« Excellente idée. Hey humain ! »

Harry, qui avait agi comme s'il était sourd, regarda l'elfe.

« Est-ce que ta mère est un troll ? »

Harry serra ses poings mais resta silencieux. Ils étaient en train de l'appâter mais il ne tomberait pas dans leur piège.

« Quel est le problème ? Le chat à manger ta langue ? »

« Peut-être qu'il est muet ? » dit l'Élementale de l'air, Chrisianne.

« Ou trop stupide ? Surtout si sa mère est vraiment un troll… »

Ils semblaient qu'ils pouvaient continuer pendant des heures mais Teneb les interrompit.

« Terminé ? Je pense que le dîner est prêt. »

« Vraiment, et bien, allons-y ! » s'exclama un autre elfe, Xjahl.

Ils quittèrent la pièce ; Harry regarda ses mains. Il avait tellement serré ses poings qu'il s'était coupé. Il se força à se calmer, prenant une grande inspiration, et quitta le dortoir, se dirigeant vers la salle commune.

Il s'assit au bout de la table réservé aux apprentis.

À travers tout le dîner, il resta silencieux, prétendant ne pas entendre les insultes des autres jeunes.

Dès qu'il fut autorisé à partir, il alla directement au dortoir, se changea et alla au lit. Il entendit les autres rentrer quelques heures plus tard et prétendit être en train de dormir. Il eut quelque difficulté à s'endormir cependant, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ?

* * *

Il fut réveillé par de l'eau glacée le matin suivant. Complètement trempé, tremblant, il regarda autour de lui, et vit un sceau juste au-dessus de lui. Sans avertissement, il arrêta de bouger et tomba sur sa tête. Le choc le fit se sentir mal.

« Finalement réveillé, humain ? » demanda Chrisianne avec un faux sourire.

« Dépêche-toi Chris ou nous serons en retard pour le déjeuner ! » cria Garth.

« J'arrive ! » hurla la jeune fille avant de regarder Harry. « Tu devais te dépêcher humain, ou tu seras en retard… »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, il se leva, s'habilla et courut vers la salle commune. Tout le monde avait pratiquement fini. Il mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers son premier cours, le combat à l'épée.

Il fut le dernier à arriver. Leur maître lui lança un regard haineux, le fixant..

« Et bien, comme je l'ai dit avant, je suis Effilin, et je vais vous enseigner l'art du combat. Je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous, » il regarda Harry, « réussiront. Nous commencerons par les techniques à l'épée. Je vais vous donner à chacun une épée pour vous montrer les mouvements basiques. » En quelques minutes, ils eurent tous une lame dans leurs mains. Harry découvrait que la sienne était vraiment lourde. Il avait du mal à la soulever.

« Maintenant, regardez-moi, » dit l'elfe fortement avant de montrer une série de simples mouvements lents. Il leur fit faire ça plusieurs fois, les corrigeant et les félicitant un par un. Il semblait particulièrement gentil pour Teneb qui bougeait avec facilité, apparemment habitué à tenir une épée. Lorsqu'il arriva à Harry, alors qu'il exécutait la série pour la cinquième fois. Ses bras devenaient fatigués à cause du port de l'épée et il avait le souffle coupé.

« Alors, trop lourd pour toi ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Un peu… »

« Un peu ! Mais un bébé pourrait tenir cette épée. Et ton équilibre est horrible, regardes ! » Pour prouver son point de vue, Effilin le poussa sur l'épaule, l'envoyant au sol.

« Pas d'équilibre, pas de force… que vais-je faire de toi ? »

Les autres jeunes ricanèrent à ça.

« Rends-moi l'épée. Tu ne mérites pas encore de la tenir. »

Sans aucun mot, Harry lui tendit la lame. L'elfe la remit sur le mur, et prit un long bâton de bois sur lequel il mit deux anneaux d'acier.

« Prends ça, et entraînes toi avec ça. Au moins, tu ne te blesseras pas ni toi, ni les autres avec ça… »

Garth était en train d'imiter Harry derrière le dos du professeur.

Effilin se remit en face des apprentis.

« Et bien, vous tous, sauf l'humain, pouvez pratiquer ces mouvements les uns contre les autres. Toi. » dit-il en regardant Harry. « Tu vas continuer à t'entraîner seul. »

Cela dura pour deux heures. Après ça, ils allèrent à l'extérieur, pour leur leçon de tir à l'arc.

Cela n'alla pas très bien pour Harry. Il était très fatigué suite à son premier cours, et ses bras était en train de trembler, le faisant manquer les cibles de quelques mètres, et lui faisant gagner la colère de leur professeur Elfe, Edevia.

Le déjeuner passa rapidement, et ce fut leur premier cours de magie. Le seul que Harry attendait. Au moins, il n'irait pas trop loin cette fois. Il avait simplement oublié une chose : sa baguette.

Dès qu'il entra dans la classe avec sa baguette en main, il découvrit Sarwin devant lui, le fixant. Le Magis arracha sa baguette.

« Oublies-la humain. Il ne va y avoir aucun mouvement de baguette dans ce cours. Nous allons apprendre la vraie magie. »

Le cours fut une torture pour Harry. Il ne pouvait rien faire, n'ayant jamais appris à canaliser sa puissance sans une baguette. La magie sans baguette était supposée être impossible ! A la fin du cours, Sarwin lui rendit sa baguette, l'avertissant de la garder dans son dortoir.

La période suivante fut sur la magie de l'esprit. Me pas suivant de ce procédé était de gagner l'accès aux plaines des esprits. Et pour le faire, la seule façon était de méditer comme leur professeur, Nerthor, les leur avait expliqué. Etre capable de garder son calme dans toutes les situations était nécéssaire pour le partenaire d'un dragon. Le dragon avait une tendance à être surpassé par leurs émotions, donc le partenaire devait garder son calme pour équilibrer ce sentiment. Apparemment, les elfes, les Magis, et les Elémentaux utilisaient une façon particulière pour méditer et pour entrer dans une transe profonde. Le problème était que cela n'avait aucun effet sur Harry. Il passa deux heures à essayer de découvrir une autre façon de méditer, échouant misérablement. Puis finalement, il rencontra son dernier professeur, Lienhior, qui allait leur enseigner à monter un cheval. Si c'était encore possible, ce fut les pires heures de la journée de Harry. Dès qu'il eut dit qu'il n'avait jamais monté auparavant, il s'attira la colère du professeur.

Ce fut finalement terminé. Harry mangea rapidement, et alla directement au lit après avoir soigné les bleues qu'il avait acquis durant sa classe de combat.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon, et après une semaine, Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Ses camarades étaient divisés en deux groups : l'un composé de Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Teneb, Opheria, et Kobald, qui l'ignorait simpleemnt, ou agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. Les autres le hantaient et l'insultaient, c'était leur jeu favoris et les professeurs agissaient comme si rien de cela n'arrivait.

Il ne s'améliora dans aucunes de ses classes, Au combat à l'épée, il s'entraînait encore avec son bâton, ou était utilisé par Effilin pour des démonstrations, voulant dire qu'il devait agir comme un punching-ball. Il s'était un peu améliorer au tir, mais Edevia l'ignorait. La magie était encore impossible pour lui, et le professeur était près à le mettre dehors, et la Magie de l'esprit n'allait pas mieux. En cours d'équitation, il avait été déclaré un cas sans espoir. En ajoutant à cela les cauchemar à propos de Voldemort, de Cédric, et des tortures.  
En tout et pour tout, sa vie état un véritable enfer. Et le futur ne semblait pas aller mieux.

* * *

Harry était en train de manger silencieusement, ignorant les insultes de Garth et de ses amis. Il s'y était habitué. La chose qui le surprenait le plus était leur habilité à trouver de nouvelles insultes chaque jour.

Une sonnerie résonna. Démenor se leva.

« Apprentis. La tradition veut que nous célébrions la fin du premier mois que vous avez passé avec nous. Donc une  
fête va se dérouler en votre honneur dans une semaine. »Il se rassit parmi les adolescents.

Harry était plutôt heureux de ça.

La semaine suivante se passa en discussion sur la fête. Même les professeurs étaient moins durs.

La nuit de la fête, les jeunes se rassemblèrent dans les dortoirs, se préparant pour ça. Dix minutes avant le commencement, ils commencèrent à quitter la pièce. Alors que Harry était sur le point de partir, il sentit quelqu'un attrapé son bras.

« Où penses-tu aller ? »

« A la fête, Ribor. » répondit Harry simplement, ayant reconnu la voix de Ribor.

« Vraiment ? Tu penses vraiment que tu seras capables d'y aller ? Tu es vraiment si bête ? »

Harry le regarda avec confusion.

« Le petit humain ne comprend pas… Laisses moi te l'expliquer avec de simples mots : Tu ne viens pas. »

« Je ne vois pas de raison qui m'empêcherait d'y aller. »

« Et bien, il n'y en a aucune, mais tu ne viens pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ecoutes, humain. Tu n'es rien d'autres qu'un poids. Tu ne vas simplement que nous amener de la honte. Qui va être heureux ce soir de te voir ? »

Harry baissa les yeux en entendant ça. Ribor avait frappé un nerf, et il le savait.

« Tu vois ? » dit-il en souriant. « Bonne nuit humain. » ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Harry se déshabilla lentement et s'allongea sur son lit. Une larme solitaire tomba de sa joue. Hogwarts lui manquait, ses amis, même Snape lui manquait, en tous cas, il savait pourquoi Snape le détestait. Il s'endormit lentement dans un sommeil agité.


	3. Choix draconien

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia, sauf la traduction

Et voilà un autre chapitre... après une journée difficile (c'est vraie... natation toute la journée dans la piscine de mes voisins XD) ... Encore merci pour toutes les reviews et bonne lecture

**Message Important :** FFnet a mangé la moitié du chapitre précédent, et je viens de m'en rendre compte... pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu aujourd'hui, il serait préférable de retourner le lire

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Choix draconien**

* * *

Harry se reposait silencieusement sur son lit. Il pouvait entendre le bruit provenant de la fête se déroulant dans la salle commune. Une larme solitaire tomba sur sa joue, suivie d'une seconde. La fête de Noël… cela faisait six mois qu'il était arrivé ici, six mois…. Il pouvait entendre le rire, la musique, ce qui lui baissait encore plus le moral. Ce n'était pas la première fête dont il avait été exclu, en fait, il n'avait jamais été autorisé à aller à une fête ou à des cérémonies… Les derniers mois lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'humiliation durant les cours…

_Il était dans le cours de Efilin, écoutant et essayant d'être aussi discret que possible alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour imiter le maître avec son bâton. Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant puisque l'elfe l'appela à l'avant de la classe. _

_« Et bien, voyons si tu es passé de sans espoir à vraiment mauvais. »_

_En quelques secondes, Harry était dos au sol. _

_« Et bien, je vais reprendre ma phrase. Tu n'es pas sans espoir, tu es bien plus loin que ça. »_

_Les autres étudiants riaient de lui. _

_Harry regardait ses pieds, ses joues rouges de honte et d'embarras. _

_« Retournes-y pour essayer de t'améliorer si c'est possible. Sois au moins utile et fais briller les épées dans la boîte. »_

_Silencieusement, sous le rire, Harry retourna au fond de la classe, et commença à astiquer les armes._

Il y eut également cette fois-là dans le cours de Nerthor…

_Harry avait essayé pour la centième fois d'accéder à la transe pour atteindre la plaine de l'esprit, ce qu'était son but bien sûr. Une fois qu'un étudiant atteignait la plaine, il pouvait rencontrer son gardien spirituel et recevoir des conseils. La forme de l'esprit dépendait de la personnalité de l'étudiant. Il était courant parmi le corps étudiant d'essayer de deviner cette forme. Des paris étaient faits dessus. Harry était conscient du fait que les autres plaisantaient sur ce que serait la forme de son gardien, quelques-uns disaient qu'il serait un ver, d'autre un poisson rouge… _

_« Humain ! » cria le professeur. _

_Harry grimaça et soupira. Une autre réprimande, superbe !_

_« Je me demande ce que tu fais là. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi peu habile que toi ! Je me demande si cela a quelque chose à voir avec ton esprit. Un enfant de trois ans serait capable de rentrer dans une simple transe mais tu es incapable de faire cette chose des plus facile. Enfin, comme t'enseigner semble être une cause perdue, je vais te donner quelque chose d'autre à faire. Prends ces plumes et copie ces manuscrits. Même toi tu devrais être capable de faire ça correctement. »_

_Alors que Harry se dirigeait lentement vers une table, portant les parchemins, il souhaita avec tout ce qu'il avait que le sol sous ses pieds puisse s'ouvrir et l'avaler, le dissimuler d'eux. _

En réalité, tous ses maîtres ne lui enseignaient plus. Chaque fois, après à peu près quinze minutes, ils lui envoyaient une insulte, montrant son malaise et son imbécillité et lui donnaient d'autres choses à faire, en général un travail dur et sale ou des tâches barbantes. Lienhior lui fit nettoyer les écuries, Edevia l'utilisa pour peindre des cibles ou bien pour renouveler son stock de bois ou faire des flèches.. Dans le cours de Sarwin, comme dans celui de Nerthor, il devait copier des manuscrits épais, de vieux et poussiéreux parchemins. Au moins là, il apprenait quelque chose, il n'était peut-être pas capable d'utiliser la magie ou le pouvoir de l'esprit, mais il connaissait probablement plus de sortilèges et de théories sur ces sujets que tous les étudiants réunis.

Ajouter à ça, il y avait les railleries, les insultes…

« Ignores-le, c'est simplement un humain. »

« Est-ce que le petit humain pleure ? Oh ! Pauvre petit humain ! Retourne là où tu dois être ! »

« Faible… »

« Inutile… »

« Idiot… »

« Oh ! Ignore-le, il est trop stupide pour comprendre. »

« Tu es un moins que rien… »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps avec toi de toute façon… »

« Espèce de maladroit ! »

« Tu ne feras jamais quelque chose de bien ! Tu es seulement un danger et un poids… »

Danger, poids, ces mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il ferma ses yeux, empêchant d'autres larmes de suivre les deux premières.

Ses pensées retournèrent vers Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose puisque cela ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de solitude et de froid.

Il n'avait pas eu aussi froid avant un commentaire de Xjahl il y a quelques jours…

_Teneb_ _et Kobalt étaient en train de parler à voix basse à une table dans un coin de la salle commune. Harry était allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. La porte s'ouvrit et Xjahl se dirigea vers eux. Rapidement, ils parlèrent de la Noël qui arrivait et de ce qu'ils allaient probablement recevoir de leurs familles. Puis Xjahl aperçut Harry et sourit avant de dire à voix haute. _

_« En tous cas, nous aurons des présents, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Puisque Harry ne réagissait pas, pensant encore et n'ayant pas entendu le commentaire, Xjahl le railla. _

_« Dis-moi humain, qu'est-ce que tes amis vont te donner ? »_

_Le silence lui répondit. Cette fois, Harry l'avait entendu mais avait rapidement compris que les ignorer était le meilleur moyen de laisser passer les railleries. _

_« Mais que je suis stupide ! » s'exclama le jeune elfe. « Tu n'as aucun ami. J'avais oublié… »_

_Harry ne réagit pas. Il avait appris à faire ça pendant les deux mois qu'il avait passés ici. Son visage était maintenant un masque froid, montrant rarement des sentiments. _

_Xjahl_ _sembla désappointé par son manque de réaction et laissa tomber le sujet. Mais il avait frappé un point sensible et ses remarques avaient vraiment blessé le jeune garçon. _

Ses amis… Ils lui manquaient encore plus que tout.

Ils devaient être en train de faire la fête dans la Grande Salle. Il pouvait voir les pics de glace, les bougies, les arbres mis à l'intérieur et décorés par Hagrid, la nourriture, les rires… Ron et Hermione devaient être en train de se disputer à la table des Gryffondor, comme d'habitude, George et Fred devaient être en train de préparer une autre farce ou faisaient des expériences sur une nouvelle invention sur un pauvre première année… Il pouvait voir les professeurs à leur table : McGonagall, aussi stricte que d'habitude, Dumbledore avec ses yeux bleus brillants, Rogue, grognant sûrement… Sirius et Remus probablement sur une sorte de mission… Il donnerait tout pour les revoir, même Rogue et Malefoy… Il repoussa ses pensées loin de lui. Cela ne faisait que le rendre plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ferma ses yeux, et glissa lentement dans le sommeil, mais les rêves n'étaient pas toujours mieux que la réalité…

* * *

Il était en train de marcher à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Le décor était paisible, le ciel bleu, le soleil, les oiseaux chantant. Harry pouvait entendre le rire des étudiants de Poudlard en bruit de fond. Il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Là, la scène changea soudainement. Les oiseaux étaient partis ainsi que le soleil. Le ciel était maintenant gris, le tonnerre se faisait entendre. Il regarda autour de lui, voyant des pierres tombales sortir de partout.

« Tue l'autre, » siffla quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il se retourna, rencontrant les yeux rouges d'un Voldemort souriant.

« Harry Potter… Le meurtrier est de retour ? »

Harry recula d'un pas.

« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! » dit-il, mais sa voix ne semblait pas en être sûr.

« Vraiment, » murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Alors comment expliques-tu ceci ? »

Il fit un pas sur le côté, révélant le corps de Cedric allongé sur le sol. Mais ce n'était pas le corps que Harry avait rapporté avec lui, il avait pourri et avait des trous noirs à la place des yeux.

« Non… non… » Harry recula, secouant sa tête, ses yeux fixés sur ce qu'il restait de l'attrapeur Poufsouffle.

À sa grande horreur, le corps commença à se lever lentement en tremblant. Les trous de son visage étaient devenus d'un feu rouge. Il commença à marcher vers Harry.

« Harry… »

« Cedric ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu tué ? »

« JE NE T'AI PAS TUÉ ! »

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Ça ne l'est pas ? » siffla Voldemort. « En es-tu sûr ? Et eux ? »

Plus de personnes apparurent. Toutes les familles qu'il avait vues torturées et tuées à travers ses rêves durant les derniers mois.

Une jeune fille, d'à peu près cinq ans, son ourson dans ses bras, le regardait avec un froncement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle fut suivie par un vieil homme, une jeune dame, une mère… Ils l'encerclèrent, lui demandant pourquoi il les avait tués.

Harry posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de bloquer leurs voix, mais sans succès.

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez ça. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pouvais rien faire… Je suis désolé… s'il vous plait, arrêtez… » murmura-t-il.

Lentement, leurs silhouettes disparurent, et à nouveau, le décor changea. Il était de retour à Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle pour être précis, mais l'atmosphère heureuse de l'école avait disparu. Il ne pouvait sentir que le froid, un froid qui pénétra chaque fibre de son corps et de son esprit. Tous les professeurs et le corps étudiant le fixaient. Dumbledore se leva avec un visage sombre.

« Mr Potter, vous êtes accusé du meurtre d'un étudiant, Cedric Diggory, en conséquence, vous êtes renvoyé de cette école. Vous devez partir dans moins d'une heure. »

Harry voulait parler, clamer son innocence, mais sa voix était partie, il entendit de grands cris autour de lui.

« Meurtrier ! »

« Traître ! »

Les Gryffondor le regardaient avec haine. Ron et Hermione avec mépris et horreur.

« Tu n'es plus un Gryffondor, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un Mangemort, » dit Ron.

« Nous étions tes amis, et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercies ! Tu nous as laissés à sa merci ! Assassin ! » cria Hermione, lui donnant une claque.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Fudge, suivi par deux Aurors, entra.

« Harry Potter, vous avez été déclaré coupable du meurtre de Cedric Diggory, et le Baiser vous sera donner, » annonça le Ministre.

Une personne dont le visage était dissimulé entra dans la pièce et Harry entendit les cris de ses parents. Le Détraqueur l'approcha. Harry ne pouvait bouger, ses pieds semblaient enracinés au sol.

Lentement, une main squelettique saisit son poignet et le rapprocha alors que l'autre abaissait la capuche légèrement. Harry vit ensuite un grand trou noir à la place de la tête. Le trou le tirait, et il y tomba, hurlant, tournant dans les ténèbres, des mots résonnant autour de lui..

« Traître ! »

« Menteur ! »

« Meurtrier ! »

C'était comme un chant qui le suivait dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus rien…

* * *

Harry se redressa soudainement de son lit, suant et respirant avec difficulté. C'était un cauchemar… Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. « Meurtrier », « Assassin ». Il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même. C'était vrai. Il les avait abandonnés lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Et il était là, allongé sur un lit, ne faisant rien d'utile. Trop stupide pour apprendre quelque chose, trop trouillard pour s'opposer aux autres étudiants, trop faible pour être d'une quelconque aide dans le combat… un poids, un poids inutile qui ne mettait qu'en danger les autres. Il ne faisait que blesser ceux qui lui étaient proches… Mais cela finirait bientôt...

Cette pensée le surprit, mais en y repensant, il commença à y voir ces avantages… Cela résoudrait tout et il ne manquerait à personne. Hermione, Ron, Sirius et tous les autres à Poudlard avaient sûrement accepté sa disparition, et de cette façon, il ne les mettait plus en danger. Les Dursley seraient heureux de se débarrasser de lui, ainsi que les maîtres et les cavaliers d'ici. Demenor l'avait oublié, Harry le savait. Le chef était trop occupé et avait complètement oublié son jeune apprenti mais pour autant que Harry le sache, il ne voulait pas d'apprenti humain ou d'apprenti normal. Il ne manquerait à personne… Sa décision était prise.

Lentement, il se leva, mit une illusion sur le lit avec sa baguette, le montrant comme s'il dormait. Puis il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et sortit un couteau. Il l'avait pris une nuit après le dîner. Ce n'était pas un grand couteau, mais il était suffisamment aiguisé pour ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il prit sa cape et la passa sur ses épaules. Silencieusement, il sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers les portes. Il décida de partir par la porte des cuisines. Personne n'y serait à cette heure-ci. Les cuisiniers et leurs assistants étaient à une fête organisée pour eux, ainsi que ceux qui s'occupaient du ménage et des animaux. Il marcha en silence et en quelques minutes, il fut dehors.

Le froid de la nuit le fit trembler et il serra la cape autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir le couteau dans une de ses poches. Il marcha lentement, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. La neige rendait son trajet difficile, mais il n'abandonna pas. Il entendit le mouvement des vagues contre les falaises. Le quartier général des Maîtres des Dragons était situé sur une île perdue au milieu d'un océan, il ne savait pas vraiment où elle était. Il avait pris sa décision. Il se dirigea vers le sud de l'île. Une fois là, il regarda les étoiles et se positionna dans la direction exacte de Poudlard.

Puis d'un mouvement lent, il sortit le couteau et regarda la lame aiguisée. Avec détermination, il le plaça sur son poignet gauche et le fit glisser d'un coup rapide. Il coupa rapidement le droit aussi et leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Peut-être que ses parents l'attendaient là-bas. Son sang tombait librement sur la neige, faisant de petites taches rouge sombre à ses pieds. Il se sentit de plus en plus faible à la perte de sang. Son esprit se détachait. Il tomba sur ses genoux, n'étant plus capable de rester debout. Il s'allongea finalement sur le dos, ses yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Lentement ses paupières se fermèrent, obscurcissant sa vue, et il tomba dans les ténèbres tant désirées…


	4. Sawarocs

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : Sawarocs**

* * *

Harry se sentit engouffré dans les ténèbres. Il ne sentait rien, ni douleur, ni joie, simplement rien. Soudainement, il sentit un tiraillement à son nombril, comme s'il était transporté par un portauloin, et son entourage commença à s'éclairer, devenant soudainement d'un blanc aveuglant. Ses yeux prirent quelques minutes pour s'ajuster à la lumière et il commença à regarder autour de lui. Il semblait qu'il était sur un nuage. Si c'était le paradis, il était bien heureux d'être là.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit d'ailes derrière lui et se retourna rapidement pour regarder ce qui faisait ce bruit-là. Sa mâchoire frappa pratiquement le 'sol' s'il y en avait un.

Un dragon était en train de voler vers lui, un Sawaroc pour être précis. Mais il était argenté au lieu des couleurs normales. La bête atterrit près de Harry et regarda droit vers lui, le faisant se sentir mal à l'aise.

~ C'était stupide, ~ commenta le dragon, regardant de façon stricte l'adolescent.

Harry en fut bouche bée, trop surpris pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire.

~ C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide à faire ! ~ continua le dragon. Il était clairement en colère contre Harry.

Harry revint à la réalité. Il était au paradis et il n'allait pas se laisser crier dessus. Il en avait eu assez de ça au quartier général.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il rapidement.

~ A quoi pensais-tu ? Te couper les veines ! Est-ce que tu voulais te suicider ? ~

Harry leva son sourcil gauche. Il était en train de plaisanter ou bien était-il tout simplement bête ?

« C'était le but ! » cria-t-il, clairement en colère contre le dragon.

~ Je sais ça ! ~

« Alors pourquoi le demandez-vous ? »

~ Pour te montrer quelque chose ! ~

« Qui est ? »

~ Mon dieu ! Ne sommes-nous pas curieux ! ~

« Non, je me demande simplement pourquoi je suis ennuyé par un dragon qui a un problème à contrôler sa colère alors que je suis supposé être mort et en train de reposer à jamais en paix…. »

~ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours les cas difficiles ? ~ L'énorme bête soupira, levant les yeux au ciel de la même façon que le ferait un humain.

Harry resta silencieux. Le dragon commençait à l'énerver.

Le Sowaroc poussa à nouveau un soupir exaspéré.

~ Et bien, laisse-moi te le dire directement : d'abord, tu n'es pas mort… ~

« QUOI ! »

~ J'aimerai que tu ne m'interrompes pas… Comme j'étais en train de le dire, tu n'es pas mort, et…~

« Désolé, j'ai dû mal comprendre ce que vous venez tout juste de dire. Je pense que j'ai entendu 'Tu n'es pas mort' ? »

~ Tu. N'es. Pas. Mort, ~ répéta le dragon plus fort.

Il y eut un silence, puis….

« _Censuré_ »

~ Langage, langage. ~

« Oh, la ferme ! Vous venez simplement de me dire que je vais devoir retourner en enfer et vous aimeriez que je sois heureux de ça ? Est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est ma vie là-bas ! »

~ Je sais exactement comment c'est pour toi ! Je ne suis pas ton gardien pour rien ! ~

« Vraiment, et comment voulez-vous… Vous êtes mon quoi ! »

~ Moi pense que toi avoir des problèmes d'audition. Je suis ton gardien. ~

Harry fixa le Sowaroc. Après quelques minutes, il sembla sortir de son état de choc.

« Très bien, où est la camera ? »

Le dragon le regarda avec confusion.

~ La quoi ? ~

« La caméra, vous savez cette chose avec laquelle les Moldus enregistrent des films. »

~ Je sais ce qu'est une caméra ! ~

« Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses, » répondit Harry, mais il se tut, voyant le regard du Sowaroc.

~ Pour revenir au sujet. Je suis ton gardien, et… ~

« Er… désolé d'interrompre à nouveau, mais je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu ici. Vous ne pouvez pas être mon gardien. »

~ Et pourquoi pas ? ~

« Et bien, je ne peux pas avoir de gardien. Pour en avoir un, il faut atteindre la plaine de l'esprit et en trouver un, et je suis incapable d'atteindre la plaine, donc je ne peux pas avoir de gardien. »

~ Le fait que tu puisses atteindre la plaine serait plutôt surprenant, en voyant ce que ces soi-disant Maîtres t'ont enseigné. ~ Le dragon renifla.

« Cela vous dirait d'en dire plus ? » demanda Harry, avec un sourcil levé.

~ Et bien, tu es humain. ~

« Sans blague, vous avez remarqué ! »

~ Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi ! ~ cria le dragon. ~ De toutes façons, comme je le disais, puisque tu es humain, tu ne peux pas utiliser la même méthode que les elfes pour atteindre la plaine, c'est techniquement impossible ! Les esprits elfiques et humains ne sont pas identiques ! ~

« Super, et alors ? »

~ Tu es vraiment lourd, tu sais. Cela signifie qu'avec l'entraînement adéquat, tu peux développer tes propres qualités. ~

« Génial, » répondit Harry sarcastiquement. « Et comment suis-je censé apprendre ça ? »

~ Et bien, j'avais prévu de venir te voir, mais puisque tu as essayé de te tuer, mes plans ont légèrement changé. C'était une chose des plus stupides à faire, complètement inutile et inappropriée. ~

« Je trouvais la situation des plus appropriée, merci. »

~ Enfin, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que tu te réveilles, donc je vais te montrer comment atteindre la plaine, après ça, je serai capable de te parler. ~

« Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose dont je ne serai pas heureux, » murmura Harry à voix basse.

~ De cette façon, je serai capable de t'aider avec ton entraînement, ~ continua le dragon, n'ayant apparemment pas entendu le commentaire de Harry.

Au mot 'entraînement', les oreilles d'Harry se redressèrent.

« Entraînement ? »

~ Non, de la peinture, ~ répondit le Sowaroc. ~ Bien sûr, de l'entraînement ! ~

« Mais je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour être entraînée. »

~ N'importe quoi. Maintenant, écoute attentivement. Pour atteindre la plaine, tu dois… ~

Le dragon commença à expliquer tous les détails de la méthode pour atteindre la plaine.

Il expliqua à Harry que les elfes avaient un lien vraiment fort avec la nature. Cette façon dont ils se liaient avec elle, utilisaient ses pouvoirs et qu'à travers elle, ils se détendaient et calmaient leurs esprits pour accéder à la plaine. Puis, ils devaient percer la brume et stabiliser la plaine. Ils ne trouveront leur gardien qu'une fois cela fait.

Comme Harry était humain, il disait, il n'avait pas ces liens, donc à la place d'essayer de prendre les pouvoirs de la nature auxquels il ne pouvait accéder pour l'instant en tous cas, il devait aller dans les profondeurs de son esprit et se concentrer à l'intérieur de lui sur sa puissance intérieure, localiser son origine et l'utiliser pour atteindre la plaine. Une fois là, il devait accorder son esprit à la plaine. Pour être plus simple, il devait se vider l'esprit, pas se calmer ce qui était plutôt différent.

Il commença à essayer de faire ça sous l'œil scrutateur du dragon. Pour qu'il s'entraîne, le dragon l'amena à une autre plaine et le fit retourner à la plaine des esprits. Après quelques échecs, il comprit rapidement comment faire, et il put le réaliser facilement en quelques secondes.

Soudainement, il trembla.

~ Apparemment, tu es finalement en train de te réveiller. ~

« Mais je ne veux pas ! »

~ Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit quelque chose que nous puissions contrôler. ~

« Mais… »

~ Pas de mais. De toutes façons, je t'attends demain 4 heures pile du matin… Sois dehors pour ça. ~

« 4 heures du matin ! Êtes-vous dingue ? »

~ Je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, merci. Mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser sans entraînement. Tu dois prendre le contrôle de tes habiletés. ~

« Oui, peu importe. »

La plaine commença à s'estomper devant les yeux d'Harry.

~ Souviens-toi, demain à 4 heures du matin ! ~ hurla le dragon.

« Hey ! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom ! »

~ Arxeren, ~ cria le dragon avant de disparaître…

* * *

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux en grognant. La lumière l'aveuglait. Il ferma les yeux, les protégeant de la lumière. Il sentit le sel, mais aussi la mer. Il pouvait entendre le fracas des vagues contre la falaise. Le dragon avait eu raison, il était vivant. Soupirant, il ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et après s'être ajusté à son entourage, il regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir où il était.

Dans une grotte. Ce fut sa première constatation. Il était dans une grotte, probablement creusée dans la falaise. Elle avait une grande ouverture par laquelle passait la lumière.

~ Tu es réveillé, petit, ~ dit quelqu'un derrière lui. La voix était basse mais douce en même temps.

Il se retourna et fut face à face avec un Sowaroc ! Mais cette fois, il était réel et très impressionnant. Sa tête touchait pratiquement le plafond, ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait presque huit mètres de haut. Sa couleur dorée brillait de puissance. Ses pics argentés et ses griffes de diamant brillaient dans la lumière. Cette créature coupait le souffle, une incarnation de beauté et de perfection, mais aussi mortel.

« Pourquoi suis-je en vie ? » demanda Harry. Il se fichait d'être rude envers le dragon, mais il voulait savoir pourquoi il était de retour.

~ Je t'ai soigné lorsque je t'ai trouvé la nuit dernière. Mais je dois dire que j'ai pensé que tu allais mourir. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. ~

Harry soupira.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement m'avoir laissé mourir ? »

~ Une grande destinée t'attend… ~

« Probablement comme le pire étudiant jamais vu du quartier. Ou le premier à être renvoyé ou quelque chose qui rendra heureux tout le monde. »

~ Arrête cette pitié. Exploite tes dons, entraîne-les, travaille plus dur, ~ l'interrompit le dragon.

« Vous êtes le second à me dire ça, mais comment pourrais-je être capable de faire ça ? Tous ceux que je connais iraient manger un ver de terre plutôt que de m'aider à m'entraîner. »

~ Tu as un cerveau, utilise-le. Puis tu ne seras pas seul. ~

« Ah oui, l'esprit gardien fou. Je l'avais oublié. Mais comment un esprit va-t-il m'entraîner ? »

~ Tu verras, petit. ~

« Mais… »

~ Tu peux le faire, je le sais. ~

« Vous êtes plutôt optimiste ! Je ne suis pas assez fort ! Cela ! » il montra son poignet où seule une fine ligne rouge pouvait être vu, « devrait vous montrer que vous avez tord ! »

~ Crois plus en toi, petit. ~

« Ce n'est pas si facile ! Je suis seul… » dit faiblement Harry.

~ Tu n'es pas seul, des gens te regardent, tu dois simplement apprendre à les voir. ~

« Je ne réussirai pas. »

Le Sowaroc le regarda de plus près.

~ Donne-moi ta main. ~

Harry obéit.

Le dragon baissa sa tête au niveau de sa main. Le jeune garçon pouvait sentir sa respiration. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il ne sentait pas le soufre ou le feu. Il ne pouvait pas le nommer, mais c'était calmant, et cela le détendait. Sa main brilla, et lorsque la lumière s'estompa, il y vit un collier. Il le regarda attentivement. C'était un pendentif ovale avec quelque chose de graver dessus : un dragon volant dans toute sa splendeur. Il leva les yeux vers le dragon et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est… c'est trop. »

Les yeux du dragon se fixèrent dans les siens. Leur couleur arc-en-ciel hypnotisa Harry.

~ Prends-le. Il est fait d'une de mes écailles, de cette façon tu sauras toujours que tu n'es pas vraiment seul. ~

N'osant pratiquement pas, Harry le passa lentement autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il le dissimula sous son tee-shirt et qu'il se posa sur sa poitrine, Harry put sentir une chaleur allant vers lui à son contact. Il leva les yeux vers la grande bête avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Merci, vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

Harry était si surpris par sa joie qu'il manqua la petite lueur entourant le pendentif pendant quelques secondes. Mais cela n'échappa pas au Sowaroc. Il donna au garçon devant lui un regard dur.

~ Tu dois partir maintenant, petit. ~

Harry se dirigea hors de la grotte. Sur sa droite, il vit des escaliers menant au haut de la falaise. Avant de sortir de la cave, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Attendez, quel est votre nom ? »

~ Tu le sauras lorsque nous nous reverrons, petit. Maintenant pars, avant que ton absence soit remarquée par tes professeurs. ~ Il cria en quelque sorte le mot.

« S'il vous plait, ne leur dites rien, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, » supplia Harry, sentant que le dragon pourrait dire ce qu'il a fait à quelqu'un, peut-être à Demenor. L'elfe l'avait totalement oublié, prouvant son intérêt pour le garçon. Harry ne voulait pas le lui rappeler.

Le dragon le fixa pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer avec reluctance.

~ Très bien, petit. Maintenant pars. ~

« Au revoir, et merci, » répondit Harry en un murmure avant de partir.

Une fois qu'il fut seul, le dragon murmura à voix basse.

~ Nous nous reverrons, jeune Harry Potter. ~

* * *

Harry courut vers le quartier général, espérant contre toute attente que personne n'ait remarquée qu'il n'avait pas été dans son dortoir de toute la nuit.

Il n'eut pas cette chance. Alors qu'il courait dans le couloir, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Hey ! Regarde où tu vas… Toi ! » hurla la personne qu'il avait pratiquement mis à terre.

Quelle chance, c'était Effilin.

« Que fais-tu là ? À courir dans les couloirs ! Je vais t'apprendre ! » continua-t-il.

Harry n'essaya même pas de l'écouter. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de réagir face au maître d'épée, de rester silencieux et d'attendre qu'il finisse sa réprimande.

« … Et si tu es si énergique, tu peux courir plus tôt dans la matinée, puis tu pourras aller nettoyer la salle entière de combat aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une tache. Et je me fiche que cela soit le jour de Noël ! » cria-t-il. Maintenant, un certain nombre de cavaliers et quelques étudiants s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Tous sourirent à Harry, apparemment heureux de voir qu'il avait des problèmes.

Harry acquiesça et partit.

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Humain ! » hurla un Effilin rouge.

Mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Trop de pensées tournaient dans son esprit, et il ferait face aux conséquences plus tard. En quelques minutes, il fut dans son dortoir. Personne n'y était, tous étaient dans la salle commune, s'amusant le matin de Noël. Harry serra fermement son collier, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il eut un vrai sourire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, la panique se répandait sur le monde sorcier.

La disparition d'Harry n'avait pas été remarquée avant mi-août lorsque les Weasley, inquiets par le manque de réponse de Harry à leurs courriers, étaient venus le sortir de la maison de ses relatifs.

Les Dursley, plutôt heureux de le voir partir, n'avaient pas essayé de trouver où il était parti, ou qui l'avait pris. Ils avaient seulement réalisé qu'ils étaient débarrassés de lui, quelque chose dont ils étaient heureux. L'inquiétude était l'une des dernières choses dans leurs esprits. Seule Pétunia était un peu en colère face à sa disparition puisqu'il était parti sans finir son travail, en laissant tomber les pinceaux sur le sol et la peinture sur la pelouse.

Lorsque les Weasley arrivèrent, cette fois par voiture, les Dursley paniquèrent.

Ron sonna à la porte, plutôt inquiet. Harry n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres depuis quelques semaines.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, révélant une Pétunia souriante. Son sourire disparut dès qu'elle vit qui se tenait à sa porte, remplacé par un regard de pure panique. Avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte, Ron l'avait bloqué.

« Désolé de venir comme ça, Mrs Dursley, » dit Hermione qui était venue avec lui. « Mais nous devons parler à Harry. «

« Qui ? » bégaya Pétunia Dursley.

« Harry Potter. »

« Il n'y a personne de ce nom vivant ici, maintenant partez avant que j'appelle la police. »

« Ne jouez pas avec nous, » répondit Mr Weasley, qui avait approché son fils et son amie. « Vous connaissez Harry. Maintenant, laissez-nous entrer et le prendre avec nous. »

Pétunia fut sur le point de répondre, lorsque la voix de Vernon résonna derrière elle.

« Qui est-ce Pétunia ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des Gens. Ils sont là pour Lui, » dit-elle en tremblant.

Vernon rejoignit immédiatement sa femme. Il fixa Mr Weasley avec dédain.

« Le garçon ne vit plus ici, » dit-il, souriant.

Mr Weasley, Ron et Hermione pâlirent.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda rapidement le sorcier adulte.

« Il a disparu il y a des semaines. Pfuit ! Parti ! Bon débarras, » répondit l'homme obèse.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Hermione et ses compagnons s'attendaient.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant mortellement pâles.

« Il a disparu ? » répéta Ron.

« Est-ce que vous êtes stupides ? Le garçon est parti. Je ne sais pas comment, ou où ou avec qui, mais il est parti ! Maintenant, quittez ma maison ! » hurla-t-il.

Sur ce, il claqua la porte. Hermione, Ron, et son père étaient blancs, la panique visible sur leurs visages.

« Nous devons aller à Poudlard, » dit Mr Weasley.

Les deux adolescents étaient trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils acquiescèrent, et tous partirent.

Une fois que Dumbledore apprit ce qui était arrivé, cela ne prit que quelques jours pour le monde sorcier… Les nouvelles étaient dans les journaux, des titres comme 'Le Garçon Qui A Survécu Disparaît !' ou 'Potter Kidnappé !' pouvaient être vu. Les hypothèses les plus folles étaient faites. Une recherche à travers le monde fut faite, mais aucun indice ne fut trouvé. La panique suivit. Les gens commençaient à croire au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fudge essayait de le dissimuler, disant que Potter devait avoir planifié ça, que Vous Savez Qui n'était pas de retour. Mais seuls quelques-uns le crurent, la plupart suivaient Dumbledore. Après quelques semaines, alors que les étudiants embarquaient dans le Poudlard Express, tous attendaient qu'Harry se montre, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il viendrait. Mais il ne vint jamais. Durant le voyage, Hermione dut restreindre Ron qui allait frapper Malfoy lorsque le jeune blond vint dans leur compartiment, faisant des commentaires horribles sur la disparition d'Harry. Ce fut avec un esprit dépressif qu'Hermione et les autres entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Tous les Gryffondor semblaient tristes, silencieux, perdus, même les jumeaux. La cérémonie de Répartition se déroula dans une atmosphère lourde, alors que toutes les maisons, sauf Serpentard, étaient inquiètes pour leur camarade.  
À la fin, Dumbledore se leva, commençant son discours.

« …et je vous demande de garder à l'esprit le nom d'un de vos compagnons absent aujourd'hui. Espérons qu'il va bien. »

Et tous purent entendre dans leur esprit. 'Et qu'il n'est pas entre les griffes de Voldemort'.

En gros, ce n'était pas une bonne rentrée pour les étudiants de Poudlard, enfin la plupart d'entre eux.


	5. Entrainement

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia, sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Entraînement**

* * *

Noël marqua un changement dans la vie de Harry. À partir de ce jour, rien ne fut comme avant. Bien sûr, l'attitude de ses professeurs et camarades n'avaient pas changé, mais LUI avait changé. Aidé de son gardien, il avait pris son entraînement entre ses propres mains. Chaque matin de quatre heures à sept heures, et chaque nuit de vingt et une heures à vingt-trois heures, il s'entraînait, entraînement physique le matin, magique la nuit. Arxener le gardait occupé, en conséquence, cela l'empêchait de sentir de la pitié envers lui-même. Son gardien spirituel était peut-être un peu fou mais c'était un plutôt bon professeur. Il suivait Harry pas à pas à travers son travail, le conseillant, le corrigeant. D'abord, il décida que Harry devait être plus endurant et avoir une meilleure condition physique.. Sa réponse à ce problème fut deux heures de travail le matin : jogging, étirement, gymnastique… Le jogging n'était pas trop difficile pour Harry ainsi que les étirement, mais la gymnastique était une autre histoire. La première fois que Arxener lui avait montré les mouvements qu'il aurait à faire, il avait d'abord pensé que le gardien plaisantait… 

_- Il est temps pour la gymnastique ! - s'exclama Arxener. _

_Harry qui était en train de reprendre son souffle sur le sol grogna. _

_-- Dois-tu vraiment être si énergétique si tôt le matin ? --_

_- Harry, j'aimerai voir plus d'enthousiasme venant de toi. -_

-- De l'entousiame ? vraiment, plutôt de la folie.--

_- Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, est-ce que je dois dire que tu ne dois pas vraiment être sain d'esprit si tu te disputes avec toi-même ? -_

_-- Techniquement, tu n'es pas une partie de moi-même. --_

_- Ce n'est pas le problème. Maintenant regarde. C'est ce que je veux que tu fasses. -_

_Des images faisant des sauts périlleux, des sauts… passèrent dans l'esprit de Harry. Une fois que cela s'arrêta, il y eut un petit silence. _

_-- J'ai seulement une question, -- dit finalement Harry. -- À quoi penses-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu veux te reposer pendant un moment ? --_

_- Je vais très bien. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire ça ? Je Vais Bien. -_

_« Il ne me semble pas… » murmura Harry. _

_Harry pouvait partiellement voir son gardien grondant. Arxener ne pouvait pas venir dans sa plaine et il ne pouvait pas l'entraîner magiquement, donc le gardien spirituel le suivait mentalement et lui donnait des instructions grâce à des images mentales. _

_- J'ai entendu ça ! -_

_-- Et bien c'est vrai ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ces choses ? --_

_- Oh ! Fermes-la, et fais-le ! -_

_-- Comment ? --_

_- FAIS-LE ! -_

_-- Très bien, très bien ! Pas besoin d'être violent ! --_

_- … -_

_Harry soupira, et essaya d'imiter l'un des mouvements le plus facile qu'il avait vu. Il finit douloureusement sur son dos. _

_-- Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire. --_

_- J'ai seulement trois mots à dire : Entraînement, entraînement, entraînement. -_

_-- C'est un mot tu sais ? --_

_- Je sais que c'est un mot, donc arrête de parler et essayes ça. - Il montra à Harry un simple mouvement. _

_-- Tu sais que nous pourrions simplement passer cette partie, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'améliorer à ça… --_

_- Harry… -_

_-- Oui ? --_

_- Tais-toi. -_

_-- Tu es celui qui parle… --_

_- Pour la dernière fois… -_

_-- Et si tu parles, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas. --_

_- Je t'avertis… -_

_-- Il n'est pas vraiment juste que tu puisses parler et pas moi. --_

_- FERMES-LA ET TRAVAILLES ! - _

_-- Très bien ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! --_

_Harry commença à s'entraîner sur quelques mouvements basiques en parlant de son gardien stupide ayant un problème de violence… _

Lentement, il s'améliora. Il devint mieux bâti, plus endurant, et plus agile. Une fois que Arxeren jugea qu'il fut prêt, il commença à lui enseigner le combat. Le combat à l'épée fut plutôt difficile tout d'abord puisque Harry se fatiguait rapidement en tenant l'épée. Mais petit à petit, son habileté s'améliora. Pour s'entraîner, il utilisait une épée qu'il avait réussi à sortir de la classe de Effilin. C'était une lourde et vieille arme mais elle était bien faite. Il utilisait aussi des flèches et un arc volés pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il pensait toujours qu'il avait deux mains gauches. Arxeren lui dit que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que l'arc ne lui était pas adapté. Son amour pour le combat à l'épée commença ce jour précis…

_Harry avait manqué sa cible pour la centième fois ce matin, et cela commençait à l'agacer. Il était prêt à jeter son arc sur la première personne qu'il verrait. _

_- Très bien, arrêtes, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça… - _

_-- Tu abandonnes ? Déjà ? --_

_- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi… - répondit le gardien. - Je vais devoir te trouver des armes appropriées. -_

_-- Et comment ? --_

_- Tu verras. Sois là ce soir à vingt et une heures, et sois prêt à passé la nuit debout. Pour compenser ça, tu n'auras pas d'entraînement pendant le temps que cela durera. -_

_-- Quoi ? --_

_- Surprise. -_

_-- Je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment le découvrir. --_

_- Tu aimeras. -_

_-- C'est pourquoi cela m'effraie. --_

_- Assez parlé, travaille sur ton lancer de couteaux. Tu n'étais pas très précis la dernière fois. -_

_-- Super, -- répondit Harry, en grimaçant. Il n'était pas meilleur au lancer de couteau qu'au tir à l'arc. _

_Une fois qu'il eut fini son entraînement matinal, il alla à ses cours. _

_Le jour passa lentement, et finalement, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il s'entraînait la nuit. C'était une petite cabane à un kilomètre du quartier général. Là, il s'assit sur le sol et alla dans la plaine. _

_-- Arxeren ? --_

_Il n'y eut aucune réponse. _

_-- Arxeeeeerrreeeeeen. --_

_Toujours pas de réponse. _

_-- ARXEREN ! --_

_- Oui ! Pourquoi ce hurlement ? Ne peux-tu pas parler comme les gens normaux ? -_

_-- Je suis normal ? --_

_- Non, mais tu n'avais pas à hurler, je ne suis pas sourd. -_

_-- Non tu es fou. --_

_- Non. -_

_-- Si. --_

_- Non. -_

_-- Si. --_

_- Non. -_

_-- Si. --_

_- Non. -_

_-- Tu ne l'es pas. --_

_- Si. - _

_-- Oui ! --_

_- Je déteste ça lorsque tu me pièges. -_

_-- Habitues-toi à ça. --_

_- D'accord, retour au sujet, tu dois retourner à ta plaine, quelqu'un devrait être là, et il t'expliquera tout. - _

_-- Très bien, à plus tard ! --_

_Harry revint rapidement à sa plaine. En effet, quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans la cabane. Dire que Harry fut surpris fut un euphémisme. Il y avait un nain debout devant lui. _

_Il était haut de 1,20 mètre, habillé de cuir avec une hache sur le côté. Il avait de petits yeux, quelques cicatrices traversaient son visage, ses cheveux bruns courts étaient emmêlés et cachaient partiellement son visage. Il les repoussa avec un mouvement rapide de la main avant de regarder Harry des pieds à la tête. _

_« Donc, tu es celui qui a besoin d'armes ? »_

_« O… Oui, » bégaya Harry, plutôt nerveux. _

_« Très bien, viens, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à discuter. »_

_Le nain le mena vers une colline et après une demi-heure de marche, il s'agenouilla au sol, et ouvrit une trappe. Elle était si brillamment dissimulée qu'elle était impossible à deviner même s'il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la pelouse. _

_Alors que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, le nain le fit revenir à la réalité. _

_« Viens. » _

_Ils entrèrent dans le trou, et arrivèrent dans un tunnel éclairé de pierres fluorescentes. _

_« Suis-moi de près, il est facile de se perdre ici. »_

_Harry hocha la tête et obéit. _

_Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans une énorme caverne. _

_Quatre grands feus grondaient et quelques nains étaient occupés à quelque chose autour d'eux. _

_« Et bien je vais te montrer comment faire tes armes, et comment en prendre soin. Écoutes attentivement, je ne répéterais pas mes explications. »_

_Harry acquiesça à nouveau et écouta son guide. _

_D'abord le nain, Terio, lui montra comment choisir le bon matériel. Il enseigna à Harry comment voir les défauts dans le métal, et une fois que cela fut fait, il lui montra quel était le meilleur mélange possible à faire selon l'utilité et la qualité des armes qu'il voulait. Puis il lui montra les différentes étapes de la création d'une épée. Il dit à Harry qu'enseigner à faire des armes était la tâche d'une vie et qu'il ne lui apprendrait que les bases. La nuit passa rapidement. Harry partit à deux heures du matin pour se réveiller à sept. Pour la semaine, les jours suivirent le même plan. À la fin de la semaine, le nain guida Harry dans une autre pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une énorme porte en acier. C'était la première porte que Harry voyait dans cet endroit. _

_« Nous gardons toutes les armes que nous faisons ici. Maintenant, tu ne choisis pas l'arme, c'est l'arme qui te choisit, souviens-toi toujours de ça. »_

_« Je m'en souviendrais. »_

_« Bien, suis-moi. »_

_Il posa sa main sur la porte qui se mit à luire légèrement avant de s'ouvrir. _

_Ils entrèrent lentement. Il y avait des armes partout, des dagues et des épées de tous types avec leurs fourreaux, des arcs avec un carquois et quelques flèches, des lances, des couteaux… _

_« Jettes un coup d'œil. Tu le sauras lorsque tu trouveras celles faites pour toi, » dit Terio. _

_Harry obéit et commença à traverser la pièce, soulevant quelques fois une épée ou un arc. Après une heure, il ne trouva rien qui ne sembla lui aller. Finalement un éclat de métal attira ses yeux. Il l'approcha. C'était une épée, une pièce de maître. La lame était parfaitement pesée, polie et aiguisée. Le métal utilisé était plutôt particulier et Harry ne put le reconnaître. La poignée au bout de la lame était bien faite et lorsque Harry la souleva, elle sembla faite pour sa main. La gaine était faite de cuir avec des décorations dorées. Il regarda la lame, l'étudiant sous la lumière. La pierre placée à la jonction de la lame et de la poignée brilla un peu. Quelques épées faites par les nains avaient des pierres qui pouvaient contenir de la puissance magique en leur sein autorisant le porteur à renvoyer des sortilèges. La nature des pierres dépendait du porteur. Ici, c'était un morceau d'ambre. En le regardant de plus près, Harry remarqua que la pierre comportait quelque chose en elle mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était. C'était son épée, pensa-t-il sans hésitation. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver s'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant. Une dague saisit ses yeux. Elle était faite du même matériel que l'épée et avait également une pierre. La poignée avait la forme de griffes sur les côtés. Harry découvrit son arc quelques minutes plus tard avec son carquois et ses flèches. _

_Il revint vers Terio qui avait observé sa recherche, se demandant avec quelles armes il finirait. _

_Son visage fut sans expression lorsque Harry lui montra ce qu'il avait pris. _

_« L'épée et la dague ainsi que les bouts des flèches sont faites du même mélange que nous ne sommes maintenant plus capables de produire. Leur inventeur est mort avec son secret, il ne l'avait transmis à aucun de ses apprentis. Ce sont ses dernières et meilleures créations. L'arc est fait d'ébène et de bouleau, et la corde est faite de ligaments de dragon pris sur un mourant. Les flèches sont de peuplier et les plumes proviennent d'aigles et de phoenix, » expliqua le nain. _

_Il guida Harry à l'extérieur. Avant de partir, il regarda le jeune de près. _

_« Prends grand soin de ces armes. Si tu as un problème, reviens et demande-moi, je t'aiderai. »_

_« Merci. »_

_« Pas besoin, bonne chance. »_

_Harry hocha la tête, remerciant à nouveau le nain avant de retourner au château. Il cacha ses armes dans sa boîte enchantée. Il l'avait faite agrandissable et il était impossible pour d'autres de l'ouvrir. En plus de ça, la boîte était dissimulée dans le mur, derrière une des quelques briques retirables. Harry l'avait personnellement enchantée. _

_Le matin suivant, il fut debout à quatre heures pour son entraînement. _

_Après une heure de jogging, d'étirement et d'échauffement, il commença à s'entraîner avec sa nouvelle épée. Cela le fit. Après les premiers mouvements, Harry ne voulait qu'une chose, maîtriser le combat à l'épée. Déplacer son épée lui donnait d'incroyables sensations : un mélange de puissance, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne pouvait nommer. _

À partir de ce jour, ses progrès sur ce terrain furent rapides. Il s'améliora au tir à l'arc et avait un bon niveau. Il s'entraînait aussi au combat, mélangeant le combat de rue, les arts martiaux et la gymnastique, pour récapituler, il créait son propre style de combat. Parfois, il apprenait une nouvelle technique en quelques heures, d'autres fois, cela lui prenait des jours avant qu'il ne la saisisse…

Arxeren l'entraînait aussi en magie. Il lui apprit tout d'abord à diriger sa magie hors de son corps, l'autorisant en conséquence à utiliser la magie sans baguette. C'était une tâche difficile qui prit un mois à Harry à compléter. Lorsqu'il réussit à sortir quelques étincelles de sa main, il fut surexcité, et cela prit à Arxeren plusieurs minutes pour le calmer. Une fois qu'il eut fait ça, son entraînement fut plus facile. Il voulait apprendre à jeter des sortilèges avec ou sans sa baguette. Il découvrit finalement que cela était plus facile sans la baguette. Arxeren lui dit que théoriquement n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière était capable d'apprendre à faire de la magie sans baguette mais qu'il était aussi très difficile de comprendre le concept et que ces gens avaient plus ou moins une habileté pour ça, dépendant du flux de magie qui circulaient dans leurs corps. Harry progressa régulièrement avec plaisir, bien sûr, il devait parfois surmonter quelques problèmes, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Un autre aspect de son entraînement était la magie de l'esprit. Il atteignit lentement un bon niveau d'empathie, et il pouvait bouger des choses avec son esprit, mais cela lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Il s'entraîna néanmoins, sachant que cet atout pouvait un jour lui sauver sa vie. La magie de l'esprit l'aidait vraiment à augmenter ses talents magiques. Avec son esprit, il pouvait voir la magie à l'intérieur de lui, et la manipuler pour lui donner un accès plus facile afin d'augmenter sa puissance.

Ses talents n'étaient pas la seule chose qui avait changé. Il avait changé, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Son entraînement l'avait modelé. Lentement, il passa d'un garçon avec la peau sur les os à un adolescent bien formé. Lorsqu'on le voyait, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si fort. Il était fin, et il n'avait pas de gros muscles pour montrer sa force. Mais il n'avait pas de graisse sur lui grâce aux Dursley et à la diète que Arxeren le forçait à suivre. Il avait besoin de force, mais d'énormes muscles lui baisserait son agilité et aurait ralenti ses mouvements généraux. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens comme auparavant et il avait perdu tout espoir de les contrôler. Le changement mental était visible dans ses yeux. Depuis Noël, ses yeux étaient froids, prudents. Il était devenu plus silencieux, avait appris à se confondre dans les ombres, a marché sans un bruit, et par-dessus tout, à dissimuler ses émotions. Ces choses étaient nécessaires à sa survie. D'autres étudiants, c'est-à-dire Garth, Chrisianne, Ribor, Xjahl et Vlad auraient sauté sur n'importe quoi pour se moquer de lui.

Bien sûr ils le raillaient toujours de temps en temps, mais pas aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Harry s'était construit un masque sans émotions qu'il portait constamment, dissimulant ce qu'il ressentait, pensait, pour seulement montré une froide indifférence. Il était plus pensif, réfléchi. Si quelqu'un de Poudlard le voyait maintenant, il aurait alors beaucoup de difficultés à reconnaître le Garçon Qui A Survécu, à cause de tous les changements qu'il avait subis durant ces neuf derniers mois.


	6. Teneb

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia, sauf la traduction

Désolé pour cette absence prolongée de publication, mais... il n'était pas prévu que je sois coupé d'internet pendant mes vacances chez mes grands parents, je n'ai donc pas pu publier... mais le voilà.

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Teneb**

* * *

Harry se leva à quatre heures du matin comme d'habitude. C'était pour lui devenu une sorte de routine maintenant. Il se leva rapidement, prit une douche, et s'habilla, faisant tout cela silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. Il quitta la pièce, après avoir jeté une illusion sur son lit le montrant en train de dormir, et il se dirigea vers les enclos, n'oubliant pas derrière lui ses armes. Une fois, il les avait oublié, et, disons que Arxeren ne fut pas très heureux. Harry grimaça à ce souvenir. Il marcha sans bruit dans les couloirs, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait rapidement appris. Ne faire aucun bruit était devenu pour lui une seconde nature.

Finalement, il atteignit un enclos et s'arrêta. Escaladant la barrière, il avança de quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter et de regarder autour de lui. Puis il siffla deux fois rapidement et attendit quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, le galop d'un cheval put être entendu. En effet, un étalon apparut bientôt et se dirigea vers le jeune sorcier. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Harry sourit, et approcha la bête. L'étalon était énorme, entièrement noir, sauf pour sa crinière et sa queue qui étaient d'une couleur gris argenté. Une autre de ses caractéristiques était les deux tâches blanches sur ses pattes arrière et une marque en forme de lune montante sur son front. Harry caressa le cheval, lui parlant avec douceur. Puis, d'un mouvement de la main, il équipa le cheval et sauta sur son dos. Se penchant en avant, il murmura à son oreille.

« Allez Shadow ! »

Le cheval commença immédiatement à galoper vers la plus grande colline de l'île.

Sur son dos, Harry savourait la course. Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait rencontré l'étalon.

_Harry venait de finir de nettoyer les écuries et commençait à nourrir les chevaux dans les box lorsqu'il arriva vers l'un dont l'accès lui avait été interdit par Lienhior. _

_Curieux, il escalada la barrière et essaya de voir le cheval vivant ici. Il savait que le cheval était appelé Shadow, mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était une bête sauvage que personne ne pouvait monter. Soudainement, il vit une chose noire à l'opposé du box. _

_Contre ses ordres, il sauta de l'autre côté et marcha vers elle, la curiosité l'ayant saisi. _

_Finalement, il arriva en vue d'un étalon en train de manger et qui leva les yeux et les dirigea vers Harry. Le jeune garçon fut saisi par son regard. _

_Lienhior ne l'avait jamais autorisé à avoir un cheval comme tous les autres étudiants et il désirait en avoir un. Décidant que cela ne ferait pas de mal d'essayer de monter cet étalon, puisque personne ne le voulait, Harry l'approcha. Alors qu'il se rapprochait, l'étalon devenait de plus en plus nerveux, secouant sa crinière, frappant le sol de ses sabots… Harry posa une main sur son dos, et en une forte poussée, il sauta dessus. Cinq secondes plus tard, il était allongé sur son dos, et voyait des étoiles dansant autour de sa tête… _

_Il se leva en tremblant. Puis il entendit quelqu'un rire. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Secouant sa tête, il fit passer ça comme un effet secondaire de sa chute. Mais le rire ne disparut pas, en fait, il devint plus fort. Puis il trouva à qui le rire appartenait. _

_-- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arxeren ! --_

_~ Cela t'a pris du temps à deviner que c'était moi ! Et désolé, mais c'était drôle, tu aurais dû voir ta tête…~_

_-- Au lieu de rire, tu pourrais m'aider ! --_

_~ Avec quoi ! ~_

_-- T'es vraiment lourd ! Le cheval ! --_

_~ Et alors ? ~_

_-- Arxeren…--_

_~ Quoi ? ~_

_-- Arrêtes ça ! --_

_~ Arrêter quoi ? ~_

_-- Tu es vraiment énervant, tu sais…--_

_~ C'est une partie de mon charme… ~ _

_-- Mais bien sûr…-- _

_~ Tu disais ? ~_

_-- Je te demandais ton aide. --_

_~ Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu le mot magique… ~_

_-- S'il te plait ! --_

_~ Ce n'est pas le mot…~_

_-- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? --_

_~ Arxeren est le meilleur. ~_

_-- Je ne dirai pas ça ! --_

_~ C'est comme tu veux ! ~_

_Harry soupira lourdement. _

_-- Très bien, Arxeren est le meilleur. Heureux ? Maintenant peux-tu m'aider ? -- _

_~ Ce n'était pas trop difficile. Que veux-tu ? ~_

_-- Tu fais ça exprès, n'est-ce pas ? --_

_~ Faire quoi ? ~_

_-- Rien, tant pis. --_

_~ Vraiment ? ~_

_-- Oui, je te demandais de l'aide pour monter ce cheval… -- _

_~ Tu poses ta main sur son dos et lui sautes dessus. ~_

_-- J'ai fais ça, et je n'ai pas tenu plus de cinq secondes sur son dos. --_

_~ Et bien dans ce cas, tu dois l'habituer à ton poids et à ta présence. ~_

_-- Et comment je fais ça ? --_

_~ Ecoute, d'abord tu vas faire…~ _

_Arxeren lui donna des explications détaillées sur la méthode pour suivre et entraîner Shadow. _

_Durant les jours suivants, Harry n'essaya pas de monter à nouveau l'étalon. Au lieu de ça, il vint toutes les nuits s'occuper de lui : brosser son pelage, brosser sa crinière et sa queue… Petit à petit, le cheval s'habitua à son odeur et devint de moins en moins nerveux face à la présence de Harry, il semblait même prendre plaisir à ces sessions… Les choses restèrent à ce stade pendant deux semaines. À ce moment-là, Shadow devint plutôt habitué à l'odeur et au toucher de Harry. En plus de prendre soin de lui, Harry avait commencé à l'habituer à son poids, se reposant de plus en plus sur son dos. Finalement, après un mois, il pouvait s'allonger sur le dos de Shadow. Il décida alors d'essayer de le monter à nouveau. Cette fois, il resta deux minutes avant d'être jeté au sol. Il n'abandonna pas et continua. Petit à petit, il pouvait rester de plus en plus longtemps. Harry n'avait jamais monté auparavant, et suivait donc les indications d'Arxeren. Il n'utilisa jamais d'étrillés puisqu'il n'en avait aucun, et il ne pouvait pas prendre ceux des autres écuries de peur que leur disparition soit remarquée. Il pouvait en faire apparaître, mais Arxeren dit de ne pas le faire, lui disant que s'il pouvait rester sur le dos de l'étalon et le diriger sans l'équipement, il serait capable de faire la même chose avec. _

_Cela lui prit deux mois pour réussir, mais il réussit, et au bout de ces deux mois, il put monter Shadow avec et sans équipement. Ce fut le commencement d'une grande complicité. Shadow étant le seul être, en dehors d'Arxeren, qui écoutait Harry. _

Depuis ce jour, Harry montait toujours Shadow au moins une fois par jour. Chaque matin, il allait à l'écurie, équipait Shadow et le guidait vers la colline où il s'entraînait pendant les deux heures suivantes avant de revenir au Quartier Général.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque Shadow ralentit. Il regarda autour de lui, et sourit. Il était en haut de la colline, et pouvait voir une grande partie de l'île. Le soleil se levait plus tôt ici, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il se dégagea de Shadow, décidant de s'entraîner d'abord par lui-même avant de commencer à travailler avec l'étalon, autorisant ainsi la bête à se reposer un peu. Il commença d'abord à courir, puis à s'étirer. Après cela, c'était l'heure de son entraînement magique, il s'entraîna un peu sur sa magie sans baguette, à jeter des sortilèges sur des cibles qu'il avait fait apparaître auparavant. Arxeren le conseilla et le corrigea. Puis, il passa à son élément. Il se souvint de la première fois où Arxeren lui avait dit qu'il était capable de contrôler un élément…

_Harry venait juste de finir son entraînement, et essuyait son épée lorsque Arxeren lui parla._

_~ Harry ? ~_

_-- Oui ? --_

_~ Je pense que l'on va pouvoir commencer à t'entraîner à ton élément. ~_

_-- QUOI ! -- _

_~ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les hurlements… ~_

_-- Désolé, mais j'ai pensé t'avoir entendu parler de m'entraîner à mon élément… --_

_~ C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit… ~_

_-- C'est officiel. Tu es définitivement fou ! --_

_~ Pourquoi ? ~_

_-- Parce que c'est impossible. --_

_~ Pourquoi ? ~_

_-- Parce que… Parce que ça l'est. --_

_~ Bon point. ~_

_-- Ne plaisante pas, ce n'est pas drôle…--_

_~ Je ne plaisante pas. ~_

_-- Tu es en train de le faire. --_

_~ Essayes au moins ! ~_

_-- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? --_

_~ Tu n'as rien à perdre. ~_

_-- Il n'y a aucun intérêt à essayer de faire quelque chose d'impossible ! --_

_~ Essayes c'est tout ! ~_

_-- Mais… --_

_~ Mais essayes bon dieu ! ~_

_-- Très bien, très bien, calmes-toi, que dois-je faire ? --_

_~ Concentres-toi sur le pouvoir à l'intérieur de toi et essayes de le faire sortir. ~_

_Harry fit ce qu'il lui dit, mais rien ne se passa. _

_-- Tu vois ! --_

_~ Lorsque j'ai dit essayer, je voulais dire que tu devais croire en ce que tu faisais ! ~_

_-- Très bien ! --_

_Cette fois, Harry se concentra, mettant ses doutes derrière lui. Soudainement, il sentit une vague de puissance, et une chaleur incroyable. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré de feu. _

_~ Arrêtes ! ARRETES ! Tu vas te brûler ! ~_

_Harry s'arrêta immédiatement, et les flammes disparurent, ne laissant autour de lui-même qu'un cercle de cendres. _

_« Whoa ! » fut le seul commentaire de Harry. _

_~ Comme tu l'as vu, tu as le contrôle sur le feu. ~_

_-- J'ai vu…--_

_~ Et tu vas entraîner ce talent, en tout cas pour au moins t'empêcher de te brûler à chaque fois que tu perds le contrôle. ~_

_Harry resta silencieux, pensant à ce qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre. _

Il sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait pensé que l'entraînement avec son élément serait facile, mais il avait eu d'énormes difficultés à réussir, cela avait été encore plus difficile que d'avoir le contrôle de sa magie sans baguette. D'abord, il avait passé des heures à méditer, et seulement méditer, puis il avait appris à se concentrer. Après, il fut autorisé à conjurer une petite boule de feu, quelque chose qu'il eut du mal à faire. Il était plus susceptible de tout brûler dans un rayon de deux mètres que de conjurer une petite balle. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à apprendre à contrôler l'intensité de la puissance qu'il invoquait, il dut travailler sur le changement de forme de ce qu'il conjurait. Il devait faire apparaître des balles, des anneaux, des spirales, des fleurs, des animaux… de feu.

Maintenant, il avait plutôt un grand contrôle de ça. De ce que Arxeren en avait dit.

Il passa finalement à l'entraînement physique. Il siffla deux fois, et Shadow approcha. Il monta rapidement le cheval et commença à s'entraîner à certains mouvements qu'il avait appris le jour précédent. Il ajouta lentement des acrobaties à son entraînement. Puis il travailla sur l'agilité de Shadow. Il s'arrêta finalement, et d'un mouvement de sa main, fit apparaître un circuit de feu. Il fonça vers le premier obstacle : un slalom, puis il dut éviter des balles de feu volantes, ensuite, Shadow devait sauter par-dessus quelques obstacles. Harry avait eu de grandes difficultés à habituer l'étalon au feu. Après qu'il soit arrivé à la partie qu'il aimait le moins, il sortit ses couteaux et les jeta sur les cibles proches qu'il passait, espérant qu'ils atteindraient ses cibles. Il n'avait jamais été très bon au tir à l'arc. Après, il prit son arc, qui était attaché sur son dos, et jeta quelques flèches sur des cibles mouvantes à sa gauche et droite. Finalement il atteignit le bout.

~ Et bien, plutôt un bon temps, mais tu as raté trois cibles avec tes couteaux, et deux ont frappé loin du centre. Tes flèches ont toutes frappées leurs cibles mais ce n'était pas très bien visé. Donc tu sais ce que cela signifie… ~

-- Perdu, essaye encore…--

~ Exactement. ~

Soupirant, Harry dirigea Shadow vers le début du circuit et le fit à nouveau. En tout, il dut le faire quatre fois avant que Arxeren ne fut satisfait. Puis, il fit disparaître le circuit, sauta de Shadow, le nettoya et fit apparaître un peu de nourriture pour lui avant de sortir son épée et de commencer son entraînement. Arxeren lui avait appris une séquence de mouvements, un peu comme une danse. Il devait la faire plusieurs fois, en accélérant chaque fois un peu, avant de ralentir de plus en plus. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se mit à travailler de nouveaux mouvements. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il avait le souffle coupé et se reposa un moment sur Shadow avant de continuer son entraînement. Alors qu'il le faisait, il sentit un sortilège le frapper. Il avait jeté un bouclier sur lui-même et le gardait levé tout le temps, sauf en classe puisqu'il aurait été remarqué par les professeurs, c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait éviter. Il se retourna et regarda la colline. Il y avait six cavaliers qu'il reconnut comme Teneb, Inir, Malisa, Arnelle, Opheria, et Kobalt.

-- Merde ! --

~ Ton langage ! ~

-- Oh ferme-la ! Je dois sortir d'ici ! --

~ Pas besoin de jurer, ils ne peuvent pas voir qui tu es sur cette colline. ~

Harry ne répondit pas. Il sauta sur Shadow, et avec un mouvement de main, il apparut près du Quartier Général, au fond du box de Shadow pour être précis.

Il descendit rapidement de lui et prit soin de l'étalon avant de foncer vers son dortoir.

Il devra être plus prudent la prochaine fois…

* * *

Teneb et ses amis avaient décidé d'aller faire une balade ce matin-là avec leurs chevaux. Ils s'étaient donc levés tôt, avaient pris leurs chevaux et quitté les bâtiments. Ils avaient décidé d'aller sur la colline, ayant entendu combien la vue était extraordinaire là-bas. Ils parlaient et plaisantaient lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut de la colline. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux, admirant la vue, lorsque soudainement Inir aperçut quelque chose.

« Hey ! Regardez ! » dit-il, montrant quelque chose.

Teneb regarda de plus près et vit un cavalier galopant dans la plaine devant eux. Ils eurent tous le souffle coupé par le cavalier qui commença à faire des acrobaties. Teneb s'était considéré comme étant un bon cavalier, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit cet étranger. Il était habillé de vêtements noirs avec un arc attaché sur son dos et une épée sur le côté, et montait un étalon noir à crinière et queue grises, avec deux taches blanches. Il ne pouvait pas clairement voir son visage, il remarqua seulement ses cheveux noirs.

L'étranger ralentit, et s'arrêta.

« Il est bon, » dit Inir.

« Plus que bon, » répondit Opheria, concentrée sur le cavalier inconnu. « N'est-ce pas Shadow qu'il monte ? »

« Shadow ? » répéta Marisa. « Je pensais que personne ne pouvait le monter… »

« Moi aussi, mais ce cheval lui ressemble exactement, donc, c'est soit Shadow, ou c'est son jumeau… » dit Opheria.

Leur réflexion sur l'identité du cheval fut interrompue lorsque, soudainement, à leur grand choc, le jeune homme leva une de ses mains et l'agita. Instantanément, un circuit fait de feu apparut. À ce moment, si les six amis n'avaient pas été assis sur leurs chevaux, ils seraient tombés au sol.

« Il a le contrôle du feu ! » s'exclama Kobalt.

« Apparemment, » dit Marisa, la surprise audible dans sa voix.

Teneb ne put s'empêcher d'être abasourdi par cet homme. Le feu était un des éléments les plus dangereux, puisqu'il avait tendance à surcharger son porteur. Il était fortement lié aux émotions. Il était lui-même un élémental de l'air. En général, tous les cavaliers avaient plus ou moins le contrôle d'un élément. Et cet homme qui avait conjuré un circuit entier l'avait fait sans effort.

Ils regardèrent le cavalier faire le circuit quelques fois avant de descendre de son cheval.

« Savez-vous qui c'est ? » demanda Arnelle.

« Non, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de cavaliers qui ont le contrôle du feu et des cheveux noirs… Il y a … » avant que Inir n'ait pu lister tous les cavaliers entrant dans cette catégorie, l'homme aux cheveux sombres commença à bouger avec son épée, devenant de plus en plus rapide. Il semblait danser en combattant un ennemi invisible. Son épée était comme un brouillard. Apparemment, il s'amusait. Il ralentit pas à pas.

« Cet homme est l'un des meilleurs duellistes que j'ai jamais vus… » affirma Inir.

« Oui, je pense qu'il serait peut-être capable de battre Efilin, » ajouta Kobalt.

Teneb garda le silence. Les elfes étaient fameux pour leurs habiletés avec des arcs et des épées, et ils aimaient le montrer, il aurait sûrement remarqué quelqu'un de cette habileté, mais il ne pouvait pas reconnaître cet homme.

« Peut-être, » dit-il lentement.

« Je me demande vraiment qui il est… » dit Opheria.

« Moi aussi… Teneb ? Est-ce que tu connais un sortilège qui pourrait l'identifier ? » demanda Inir.

Le jeune elfe acquiesça et leva sa main, la pointant vers le cavalier qui se reposait maintenant sur son cheval, et jeta un sortilège d'identification. Alors que le sortilège fut sur le point de frapper l'étranger, il sembla rebondir sur quelque chose.

Teneb jura, un bouclier ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à cette possibilité !

L'étranger leva immédiatement les yeux vers eux. Il sauta sur son étalon, leva sa main et disparut dans le néant.

Les six jeunes fixèrent l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Kobalt, un peu dans les nuages…

« Pour être franche, je ne sais pas… » répondit Arnelle.

« Moi non plus… Qui pensez-vous que cela soit ? » On pouvait entendre la curiosité dans le ton de Inir.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir… Peut-être qu'il pourrait nous enseigner des choses… »

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça Opheria.


	7. Découverte

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Découverte **

* * *

Teneb et ses amis étaient de retour au quartier général, parlant seulement du mystérieux cavalier, essayant de deviner son identité.

« Ce n'était pas un Magis, je suis sûr de ça, » dit Kobalt.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » demanda Marisa.

« Nous, Magis, pouvons nous sentir. Je l'aurai immédiatement su s'il était l'un des nôtres. »

« Et ce n'était pas un Élémental, » ajouta Opheria.

« Pourquoi ? » Teneb, qui était en tête, la regarda.

« Lorsqu'il a utilisé le feu, il ne l'a pas fait de la façon dont les Élementaux le font. Nous sommes en harmonie avec notre élément. Il prend dans le pouvoir de l'élément à travers sa propre puissance. »

« Alors c'est un elfe. »

« Oui, toutes les autres possibilités ont été exclues. Mais je me demande vraiment qui il est. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, personne n'est capable de monter Shadow… »

« Peut-être que tu as tord, cela pourrait être un autre cheval… »

« Peut-être, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que c'était Shadow. Je demanderai à Lienhior si quelqu'un a réussi à le monter, » dit Opheria.

« Bonne idée… de toutes façons, je ne connais pas beaucoup de cavaliers elfes ayant le contrôle du feu. Il ne doit y avoir que six ou sept… »

« Oui… Je pense que c'est Haram, » commença Kobalt.

« Il est blond. »

« Bien, alors Jeesala. »

« Ce cavalier était définitivement masculin, » coupa Inir.

« Écoutez l'expert… » railla Arnelle.

« Alors, il y a Garan et Ferin. »

« Ils ont les cheveux sombres, mais Garan ne peut tenir une épée correctement, même si sa vie en dépendrait… Cela pourrait cependant être Ferin… » dit Teneb pensivement.

« Et finalement, il y a Kassim et Téal. »

« Téal a les cheveux bruns, mais cela pourrait aussi être Kassim. »

Ils furent silencieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quartier général. Ils descendirent rapidement et mirent leurs chevaux dans leurs box après avoir pris soin d'eux. Puis ils se dépêchèrent d'aller au cours de Effilin. Connaissant le professeur, il ne serait pas heureux de les voir en retard, même s'il ne les punirait pas puisqu'il aimait particulièrement Teneb et Kobalt.

La journée passa sans rien d'évènementiel pour eux, et à la fin de leur leçon d'équitation, Opheria approcha Lienhior qui caressait son propre étalon.

« Excusez-moi ? »

L'homme leva les yeux à la vue de Orpheria, sa favorite, et de loin sa meilleure étudiante.

« Oui, Opheria ? »

« Et bien Monsieur, j'aimerai savoir si quelqu'un a déjà été capable de monter Shadow ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Non ! Jamais ! » répondit l'elfe. « Ce cheval est complètement sauvage, personne n'a réussi à faire quelque chose de lui. C'est une honte, puisque c'est le meilleur étalon que nous ayons. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, » répondit Lienhior avec enthousiasme, comme il en avait toujours à chaque fois qu'il parlait de chevaux. « Il vient d'une longue lignée de champions et ses origines sont des meilleurs possibles. Il est le résultat d'un programme de reproduction prudemment exécuté. Malheureusement, il est indomptable. Donc nous allons l'utiliser pour la reproduction. Peut-être que ces descendants seront plus domptables. »

« C'est superbe ! » s'exclama Opheria, en se forçant un peu pour faire plaisir au cavalier.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. »

« Et bien. Bonne soirée. »

« À vous aussi. »

Ils se séparèrent, Lienhior allant aux écuries et Opheria allant trouver ses amis.

Ils étaient en train de manger, parlant à voix basse lorsque la jeune Magis s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, soupirant.

« Quel est le problème, 'pheria ? »

« Rien, simplement que Lienhior m'a dit que personne ne pouvait monter Shadow. »

« Tu dois avoir eu tort alors, je veux dire, nous étions loin de lui, tu pourrais avoir confondu ce cheval avec un autre. »

« Peut-être, mais j'étais sûre… »

« Laisses tomber, Opheria, tu devais avoir tord… » l'interrompit Inir

« Très bien ! Mais demain, je retournerai là-bas pour en être sûre. »

« Je viendrais avec toi, » dit Teneb, suivi par tous les autres.

Tous furent d'accord pour se rencontrer le matin suivant à cinq heures dans les écuries.

Durant la semaine suivante, ils allèrent à la colline chaque matin, essayant d'apercevoir le visage du combattant. Sans succès, depuis la première fois où ils l'avaient surpris, il avait été plus prudent, surveillant mieux son entourage et ils n'avaient pas été capables d'identifier son cheval. Au début de la deuxième semaine, les amis de Teneb en avaient assez de devoir se lever si tôt, seulement pour voir un peu de noir avant de regarder l'étranger disparaître.

« C'était la dernière fois où j'y allais, » dit Arnelle, exaspérée.

« Tu as raison. J'en ai marre de me lever si tôt, » s'exclama Inir.

Les autres, sauf Teneb, confirmèrent.

« Teneb ? »

Le jeune elfe était profondément enfouit dans ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Je pense que je vais essayer de découvrir qui il est… Je suis trop curieux.. »

« Bien trop curieux pour ton propre bien, si tu veux le savoir… Mais est-ce que tu as pensé à la possibilité que cela pourrait être quelqu'un de l'extérieur, capable de venir ici par un chemin inconnu. ?… »

« J'ai… J'en ai parlé à Oras. Il a dit que c'était impossible à moins que cette personne ait une puissance incroyable. Ce sont les boucliers de cette île qui rendent cela impossible pour quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur d'entrer sur l'île en apparaissant ou disparaissant. L'île est aussi incartable. »

« Très bien, très bien… je comprends, possibilité abandonnée. Et bien, bonne chance pour ta surveillance, mais tu feras ça sans moi. Je ne me lève pas plutôt que sept heures du matin, » dit Inir.

Ses amis furent d'accord avec Inir.

Teneb haussa des épaules.

« Très bien… »

Durant la semaine suivante, il ne trouva même pas le plus petit indice sur le combattant mystérieux mais il n'abandonna pas. Teneb était connu pour sa persévérance et sa curiosité, deux traits majeurs de sa personnalité. À la fin de la seconde semaine, ses efforts payèrent.

Il avait décidé de se lever un peu plus tôt et d'arriver à la colline pendant que le cavalier s'entraînait au tir à l'arc. Il fut sur le point de tirer une flèche lorsqu'il sembla sentir Teneb. Surpris, il manqua sa cible. Il siffla, tapa des mains, faisant disparaître ses affaires avant de sauter sur le dos de son cheval et ainsi disparaître. Teneb soupira mais décida d'aller tout de même vérifier le terrain comme il le faisait toujours pour voir si l'étranger n'avait pas laissé d'indices derrière lui. Il descendit de son étalon et se dirigea là où il s'était tenu, regardant avec attention le sol. Il était prêt à abandonner lorsque quelque chose de brillant attira ses yeux. Il se pencha et le prit, sa respiration se coupa. C'était une flèche. Il pouvait voir que du saule avait été utilisé pour la faire, ainsi que quelques plumes d'aigles et de phoenix, mais le métal au bout le rendait perplexe. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il tourna l'arme dans sa main, la soupesant. Elle était parfaitement balancée. En tout et pour tout, elle était parfaitement faite. En regardant de près, il y avait une petite marque imprimée dans le bois, un éclair pour être précis. Il lança un dernier regard à la flèche avant de retourner vers son cheval et de l'attacher à la selle. Son esprit était empli de questions sans réponses. Qu'est-ce que la marque signifiait ? Qui l'avait fait ? D'où cela venait ? Et cetera. Il arriva pratiquement en retard et vit Effilin le regarder avec désapprobation avant de lui indiquer de rejoindre les autres. Alors qu'ils atteignaient ses amis, ils lui lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

« Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? » murmura Marisa.

« Je vous le dirai après la classe. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent, reportant leur attention sur le professeur qui avait commencé à parler.

« Très bien, Daryn ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer un peu de temps à faire un petit tournoi. J'aimerai que vous… »

Alors qu'il parlait, expliquant à nouveau les règles d'un combat, l'esprit de Teneb revint sur l'étranger. Il décida d'étudier la flèche ce soir. Il était en train de scanner la pièce lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir lentement et l'humain entrer silencieusement. Il alla discrètement au fond de la pièce et attendit que Effilin finisse. Teneb le regarda curieusement. Il l'avait complètement oublié… quel était son nom ? … Hassan ? Ou peut-être Harès ? Il le fixa, remarquant la taille moyenne, le corps fin et les cheveux noirs en bataille. Puis il mit ses yeux sur le guerrier.

Effilin s'arrêta de parler et regarda au fond de la pièce.

« Humain ! » aboya-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux. Teneb fut un peu perplexe face au regard vide d'émotions. N'était-il pas un peu intimidé par le maître ?

« Oui, maître ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses arriver en retard pour mon cours et t'en sortir comme ça ? »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Trop stupide pour répondre ? Il fallait s'y attendre ! Tu ne fais rien, en dehors de perdre notre temps. Mais tu dois penser autrement puisque tu pensais que tu pouvais te permettre d'arriver en retard à ma leçon. »

Quelques étudiants reniflèrent à ça, mais alors que Teneb étudiant le visage de l'humain qui était blanc, rien ne montrait qu'il avait été blessé par ces mots.

Ce manque de réaction sembla surprendre un peu Effilin. Le maître soupira avec colère.

« Puisque tu te tiens en si haute estime, tu te fiches de faire face à Teneb ? Cela ne devrait bien sûr pas être trop difficile pour toi… » Sa voix était emplie de sarcasme.

Il fit claquer ses mains.

« Faites face à votre adversaire, règles standards. »

Les jeunes se mirent en place, et attendirent le signal.

Dès qu'il leur signala de commencer, Teneb attaqua, décidant de finir l'humain rapidement, l'empêchant d'être plus humilié qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bizarrement, l'humain para tous ces coups. Le front de Teneb se plissa. Bien sûr, il avait fait des choses faciles pour lui épargner trop d'humiliation mais s'il était aussi mauvais que le professeur l'avait dit, il n'aurait pas dû être capable d'arrêter un de ses coups. Il continua avec des mouvements plus difficiles, surpris de voir son adversaire continuer à tout parer, même s'il semblait être en difficulté. Alors qu'il envoyait un poing à son visage, il regarda l'humain l'éviter, ses cheveux jetés sur le côté, montrant son visage au complet. Soudainement, Teneb remarqua quelque chose qui le figea. Sur le front de l'humain se trouvait un éclair, identique à celui de la flèche…

------

Harry jura. Il avait à nouveau été interrompu dans son entraînement, mais cette fois, il avait été si pris dans son entraînement qu'il n'avait pas senti l'intrus venir. Il avait perdu une flèche dans sa retraite et avait passé un long moment à la chercher sans succès, et maintenant, il était en retard pour la classe de Effilin ! Quelle journée !

Il se glissa dans la classe, priant contre tout espoir que le professeur n'est pas remarqué son absence. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Il écouta à moitié les mots de Effilin, sachant déjà ce qu'il disait par cœur, l'ayant déjà entendu plusieurs fois. Il fut un peu inquiet de devoir affronter Teneb mais il mit de côté ses inquiétudes, il feintera sa défaite, perdre était déjà suffisant pour Effilin. Il fit face au jeune elfe et attendit que le combat commence. Alors que son adversaire attaquait, il évita prudemment et para les coups. Feintant les difficultés et la défaite, il manqua pratiquement un poing venant dans sa direction et l'évita rapidement. Il se remit en posture défensive, s'attendant à un nouveau coup mais rien ne vint. Il leva les yeux, et remarqua Teneb qui fixait son front, plus précisément sa cicatrice. Il se renfrogna, qu'y avait-il de si intéressant à propos de sa cicatrice, bien sûr, elle avait une forme étrange, connue à travers le monde sorcier, mais cela n'avait rien d'étrange pour un elfe… Puis cela le frappa, sa forme ! La flèche ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Mettre sa marque dessus !

Il se frappa mentalement et jura silencieusement. Harry fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il s'écroulait sur ses pieds et attrapa le bras de Teneb, sachant que s'il attaquait ouvertement Teneb, Effilin remarquerait sûrement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ne reste pas planté là comme un poisson rouge ! Tu dois gagner ce combat, alors attaque ! Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi d'écraser un simple humain comme je le suis… » murmura-t-il rapidement dans l'oreille du jeune elfe.

Cela sembla touché la fierté de Teneb et il sortit de son état.

Il attaqua violemment le jeune sorcier. Harry, qui avait été prêt pour ce genre de réaction, bloqua tous les coups et feinta rapidement sa propre défaite, tombant sur son dos.

Immédiatement, Effilin commença à lui hurler dessus.

« J'abandonne, humain ! Tu es sans espoir ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu as été choisi et pourquoi tu continues à venir dans mon cours puisqu'il ne semble pas que tu puisses même être capable de faire les choses les plus simples ! »

Il continua comme ça pendant quelques minutes et Harry essaya de faire de son mieux pour paraître embarrassé et humilié, sentant le regard de Teneb sur lui. Une fois que le professeur eut terminé, il se tourna vers les autres étudiants qui avaient fini leur combat et qui écoutaient sa réprimande, amusés de voir l'humain se faire hurler dessus.

« Est-ce que tout le monde a terminé ? Serrez-vous les mains. »

Tous serrèrent les mains de leurs adversaires, les félicitant sur leur combat. Teneb sentit une petite note passée dans sa main alors qu'il serrait celle de l'humain. Ils se séparèrent et Effilin expliqua les ficelles du tournoi. Alors que les deux combattants commençaient à se battre, Teneb jeta un coup d'œil sur la note. Il y lut : _Rencontre-moi demain à cinq heures sur la colline. Viens seul et n'en parle à personne. _Il leva les yeux vers Harry, le regardant faire briller les épées alors que Effilin lui avait interdit de participer au petit tournoi, croisa son regard et acquiesça. Il mit la note dans sa poche et se prépara pour son premier combat contre Garth.

Le gagnant ne fut pas une surprise. Teneb gagna facilement, au plaisir de Effilin.

Durant toute la journée, il observa l'humain, essayant de découvrir les habiletés qu'il avait montrées à la colline. Lorsque ses amis demandèrent pour son retard de la matinée, il dit que son cheval avait perdu un fer. Il pouvait à peine se retenir de saisir l'humain et de lui poser toutes les questions tournant dans son esprit. Comment un… humain pouvait-il devenir si puissant ! Ce n'était pas… bon ! Ce fut probablement la première journée où il ne fit pas attention à ses classes, ce qui était quelque chose d'inhabituel. Durant toute la soirée, il resta silencieux, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour penser à quelque chose d'autre. Il alla plus tôt au lit. Il ne s'endormit pas facilement, son esprit contenant trop d'interrogations. Mais il fut debout à 4 h 30 le matin suivant, sautant littéralement du lit. Alors qu'il passait devant le lit de l'humain, il vérifia une deuxième fois lorsqu'il le vit encore en train de dormir. Il l'approcha et attrapa son bras. Enfin, pour être précis, il attrapa le néant. Il retira sa main.

« Une illusion, » murmura-t-il. Il secoua sa tête, ajoutant ça à sa liste des choses à demander. Il se prépara, partit et atteignit la colline avec un peu de retard. L'humain était déjà là comme d'habitude et maintenant il le reconnaissait clairement. Il était au milieu de sa danse de l'épée et Teneb décida de ne pas l'interrompre. Il l'approcha silencieusement, se concentrant sur lui, faisant à peine attention au cheval qui mangeait à quelques mètres, absolument pas dérangé par les mouvements de son cavalier.

Teneb regarda attentivement ses mouvements et son visage. Le jour précédent, quelque chose l'avait rendu perplexe alors qu'il l'observait : son regard. L'humain avait un visage blanc durant toute la journée, ne montrant pas une fois des émotions, portant toujours un regard froid et indifférent. Maintenant, il était si concentré, inconscient de tout sauf de son épée. Teneb le regarda, captivé. Il était émerveillé par lui. Les mouvements étaient pratiquement sans faille sauf pour quelques détails mineurs qui devaient être attendus dans une série comme celle-là. Bien sûr, un elfe aurait été capable de le faire, mais cet humain était plus gracieux que n'importe quel autre combattant que Teneb avait vu. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses mouvements, Teneb pouvait dire que l'humain mettait tout son être dans cette danse.

Alors que Harry finissait, Teneb se rapprocha. Le jeune sorcier ne l'accueillit pas, son dos tourné vers l'elfe, alors qu'il vérifiait avec attention son épée avant de la rengainer.

Il y eut un long silence, seulement brisé par Harry.

« Donc tu es venu… » dit-il d'une voix froide. Il n'était pas dans la meilleure des humeurs. Il avait été découvert, quelque chose qu'il avait à tout prix voulu éviter, et en plus, il avait passé une horrible nuit : sa cicatrice l'avait réveillé au milieu de la nuit, lui faisant mal pendant une heure. Elle avait fait ça durant les deux derniers mois, parfois, habituellement durant la nuit, il sentait une sensation déplaisante sur son front qui disparaissait généralement après quelques heures. De cette façon, il savait que Voldemort avait fait quelque chose… pas de meurtre où bien sa cicatrice aurait brûlé, mais il avait fait quelque chose. C'était très frustrant parce qu'il n'avait pas eu un simple rêve depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, donc les choses devaient aller bien pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque c'était généralement lorsqu'il était énervé que Harry avait ce genre de rêve.

« C'est magnifique ! » dit Teneb en un murmure.

« Alors l'humain est digne de l'attention d'un elfe… ? »

* * *

La vie avait continué à Poudlard, même si l'absence de Harry était encore dans tous les esprits. Cela faisait trois mois que l'année scolaire avait commencé et les vacances de Noël approchaient lentement. Le monde sorcier faisait toujours des recherches pour trouver Harry, et la _Gazette des sorciers_ publiait chaque jour un petit article sur l'état d'avancement des recherches, mais les gens avaient commencé à abandonner l'espoir de découvrir le Garçon Qui A Survécu, beaucoup d'entre eux commençaient à le croire mort.

Hermione et Ron ne faisaient pas partie de ce groupe. Ils croyaient fermement que Harry était encore en vie et ils étaient très inquiets pour lui. Fudge refusait toujours, ce qui ne faisait que les énerver un peu plus.

« Est-ce que cet homme peut être plus stupide ? » Ron soupira de colère, tout en lisant la _Gazette des sorciers_ qu'un hibou venait juste d'apporter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? » demanda Hermione.

« Écoute : « _On m'a posé plusieurs fois des questions sur le retour possible de Vous Savez Qui. Et je veux dire que c'est un gigantesque canular, commencé par le Garçon Qui a Survécu. Mais dois-je vous rappeler qu'après la mort d'un étudiant durant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers que le garçon avait été un peu fou, c'est peut être une conséquence de l'_Avada Kedavra_. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison de paniquer sur les mots d'un garçon, qui, au moment où il les a dit, avait été plutôt secoué. Il doit avoir été la victime d'illusions ou d'hallucinations. Je voudrais ajouter que Harry Potter sera convoqué comme témoin de la mort de Cedric Diggory, pour voir s'il y a joué un rôle, ce qui est possible si le garçon a perdu le contrôle de lui-même ou s'il est fou. Donc, à nouveau, je demande à tous de vous rassurer : il n'y a aucun danger. » Ce sont les mots du ministre lorsqu'on lui a posé des questions sur les rumeurs concernant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il fut interrogé sur l'activité anormale magique en Sibérie, en Transylvanie, dans la forêt amazonienne et de l'apparition de plus en plus nombreuse de créatures des Ténèbres, le Ministre a répondu que cela devait être le fait de personnes prenant avantages de ces rumeurs et prenant le rôle de Mangemort. Que devons-nous croire ? Albus Dumbledore, respecté Directeur de Poudlard qui soutient les nouvelles du retour de Vous Savez Qui, disant que le monde magique devait se préparer pour sa montée. Le directeur a grandement renforcé les mesures de sécurité autour de l'école, pour rassurer les parents, inquiets pour la sécurité de leurs enfants. Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment de retour ? Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? La question reste ouverte. _Et cela continue, je vais t'épargner le reste de l'article, » cria Ron de colère.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est stupide, mais tu dois admettre qu'être si aveugle et borné est plutôt incroyable… » répondit la jeune sorcière.

« Oui, je suis même sûr que s'il devait devenir un Animagus, il serait un âne… »

« Probablement. Qu'avons-nous en premier ? »

« Défense contre les forces du Mal avec les Serdaigle. »

« En tous cas, ce n'est pas potions en premier. »

« Tu as raison, allons-y ou nous serons en retard. »

« J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Ils furent les premiers à arriver dans la salle de classe. Ils prirent leurs sièges sur le devant, courtoisie d'Hermione. Leur enseignant, le Professeur Figg, était à son bureau, en train de lire un gros livre.

Les deux Gryffondor mirent leurs devoirs sur la table et parlèrent à voix basse jusqu'à ce que les autres étudiants arrivent. Professeur Figg était une bonne enseignante, pratiquement aussi bonne que Lupin. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait un nouveau sujet.

Une fois que tous furent rassemblés dans la pièce, elle posa son livre et se leva, ramassant leurs devoirs. Elle retourna à son bureau et fit face aux étudiants.

« Très bien classe, aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de dragons et comment nous en défendre. »

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, articulant silencieusement Norbert.

« Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire le point faible d'un dragon ? »

Sans surprise, Hermione leva sa main, ainsi que quelques Serdaigle.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Le point faible d'un dragon est ses yeux. »

« Exactement, cinq points pour Gryffindor. Les yeux d'un dragon sont l'un des seuls points faibles. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, ce fut un Serdaigle qui répondit.

« Les écailles d'un dragon sont protégées de la magie. »

« Vrai, cinq points. Maintenant, pour aveugler un dragon, vous pouvez utiliser le charme _Conjonctivus_, ce qui l'aveuglera pendant un moment, mais le problème lié à ce sortilège, est qu'il est plutôt douloureux. En conséquence, cela va mettre en colère la bête et la fera devenir encore plus dangereuse. Vous pouvez simplement jeter un charme d'aveuglement qui, même s'il ne dure pas longtemps, vous donnera le temps de vous échapper. Maintenant, quels sont les dangers d'un dragon ? »

Des réponses variées furent données par la classe. « Feu » « Cornes » « Griffes » « Épines » et quelques autres.

« Très bien, alors maintenant, nous allons apprendre quelques sortilèges qui vous seront utile si vous croisez le chemin d'un dragon adulte. D'abord… » Durant l'heure suivante, ils s'entraînèrent au sortilège d'invisibilité, aux charmes qui masquent l'odeur, à taire le bruit de leurs mouvements. Ces sortilèges pouvaient aussi être utiles pour espionner. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, elle demanda aux étudiants de poser leurs baguettes.

« Maintenant, comme vous le savez tous, il y a à peu près dix races de dragons différentes dans le monde, chacune d'entre elles surveillée de près. Mais il y a une légende à propos d'un groupe de gens qui peuvent monter des dragons légèrement différents d'eux. Ces légendes sont vieilles de mille ans, et prétendues par la plupart des historiens comme étant une pure invention. Mais à travers les siècles, il y a eut quelques observations d'étranges dragons. Une explication serait qu'ils proviennent de deux compagnons différents, donnant naissance à des hybrides. Pour battre un hybride, il vous faudra utiliser la même technique que sur un vrai dragon, soyez simplement prudent car l'hybride aura des traits des deux parents. » Au moment où elle finit, la sonnerie retentit, et les étudiants rassemblèrent leurs livres et se dirigèrent vers le prochain cours.

« C'était intéressant, » dit Hermione.

« Oui, j'aurai souhaité le savoir lors de ma première année… Et Harry aurait aimé le savoir l'année dernière pour la première tâche… »

La mention de leur ami brisa leur bonne humeur et sur la route vers la classe de métamorphose, ils restèrent silencieux, chacun réfléchissant et pensant à des souvenirs.

La métamorphose se déroula comme à son habitude, ils étudiaient les Animagi, enfin, seulement la théorie. Cette leçon n'aida pas à améliorer leur humeur puisque les Animagi étaient quelque chose que Harry aurait aimé apprendre.

Alors que les vacances approchaient, les professeurs commençaient à les charger de devoirs, au grand désespoir de Ron.

La classe de potions fut pratiquement intolérable. Entre les commentaires de Malfoy et l'injustice de Snape envers les Gryffondor, ce qui avait augmenté depuis l'année dernière, cela prenait toute la volonté de Gryffondor et toute leur concentration pour ne pas perdre trop de points en cours, la moyenne étant de trente.

Le duel avait été réinstallé, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un club mais un cours optionnel. Autant dire que la plupart des étudiants avaient signé. C'était plutôt différent de la dernière fois avec Lockhart. Les étudiants de Poudlard apprenaient des sortilèges, des méthodes de défense, mais aussi de conscience, de réflexe et d'agilité. Ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsqu'ils découvrirent qui leur donnaient le cours : Moody, et Lupin. Le retour du professeur Lupin avait été apprécié par la majorité du corps étudiant, spécialement par ceux qui l'avait eu durant son année à Poudlard.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent finalement et les étudiants soupirèrent de soulagement, se détendant maintenant un peu.

Le jour de Noël, Hermione et Ron, qui avaient décidé de rester à Hogwarts cette année, se réveillèrent tôt et allèrent dans la salle commune. Là, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux en silence, l'absence de leur ami présente dans leur esprit. Ils avaient essayé de le contacter encore et encore, utilisant Hedwige, mais même sa chouette ne put le trouver… Leur seul espoir maintenant était qu'il allait bien.

Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, aussi joliment décoré que d'habitude : les pics de glace brillant, les arbres de Noël décorés avec art, de petits flocons ici et là… Peu d'étudiants étaient restés au château, à peine dix de chaque maison. Alors qu'ils mangeaient lentement, ne parlant pas, les hiboux arrivèrent, portant pour la plupart des paquets de leur famille. Un hibou lâcha la _Gazette des sorciers_ en face de Ron, le surprenant un peu alors qu'il regardait le cadeau que Mrs Weasley lui avait envoyé.

« Puis-je regarder ? » demanda Hermione, montrant le journal.

Ron leva les yeux. Hermione avait finit de déballer ses cadeaux, qui étaient pour la plupart des livres, un peu de bijoux et d'autres choses.

« Bien sûr ! »

Alors qu'elle commençait à lire les titres, il finit l'inspection du paquet. Il y avait le pull habituel, un bon paquet de bonbons, un poster des Canons de Chudley et quelques farces de Fred et George. Les jumeaux avaient aussi ajouté un autre cadeau. Ron déchira rapidement le papier d'emballage, et sa mâchoire tomba au sol. Les jumeaux lui avaient acheté des nouvelles robes de soirée. Elles étaient d'un bleu foncé avec des ourlets chatoyants.

« Comment ont-ils trouver l'argent pour m'acheter ça, » murmura-t-il de surprise. « Elles ont du coûter une fortune ! »

Hermione brisa ses pensées.

« Ron ! Ron ! Écoute ! » murmura-t-elle avec excitation. _Un événement curieux a eu lieu cette nuit. Un peu après minuit, les dresseurs de dragons ont rapporté un étrange comportement de ces créatures. Ils se sont mis à voler et ont commencé à hurler, volant partout sauvagement. Des Oubliators ont eu des difficultés à effacer la mémoire des centaines de Moldus qui l'ont remarqué. Ce comportement fut observé à travers le monde, tous les dragons semblaient être affectés, et les scientifiques restent perplexes par ça. « Nous n'avons aucune explication de ces évènements Cela reste un mystère total. » En demandant, plusieurs dresseurs reportèrent que les 'dragons semblaient avoir mal'. Les différents Ministères ont essayé de découvrir des raisons pouvant expliquer ça. Certains pensent que cela a une relation avec une source mystérieuse de puissance qui fut observé dans le nord au milieu de l'océan, puis abandonner, considéré comme une expérience des gens de la mer. Après avoir demandé, ils ont refusé de dire qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça. Le mystère reste entier. »_

« C'est étrange… »

« Oui, je me demande ce qui peut être la cause de tout ça, est-ce que tu penses que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Tu Sais Qui ? »

« Peut-être… » répondit Ron, retournant à son petit déjeuner, très peu concerné par cela, après tout, c'était le domaine de Charlie, pas le sien.

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller voir Hagrid. Ils passèrent leur matinée dans sa hutte, à simplement parler. Le demi-géant fut plutôt intéressé par l'article sur les dragons. En tout et pour tout, les vacances passèrent rapidement et bientôt, le travail recommença. Cette fois, les professeurs étaient bien plus stressés alors que les BUSE approchaient ; Hermione qui avait commencé à étudier plus tôt, gagna le surnom de 'folle' de Ron.

À la fin du mois de janvier, d'étranges évènements avaient commencé à avoir lieu. Cela avait commencé par un cambriolage à un musée moldu. La chose étrange était que les alarmes n'avaient pas été déclenchées, les portes et les barreaux du système de sécurité n'avaient pas été forcés. Les caméras n'avaient rien vu. Le journal moldu qualifiait cela de vol par magie. Les cambrioleurs avaient pris une chose, un vieux bracelet qui avait été découvert dans un temple aztèque. Le bracelet était couvert de signes et de dessins que les archéologues n'avaient pas été capables de déchiffrer. Quelques pierres décoraient le bijou mais leur emplacement avait été sujet de controverse puisqu'elles semblaient avoir été mises là sans réfléchir.

Ce fut le premier d'une longue série de cambriolages, plusieurs musées moldus virent leur objets disparaître : une amulette égyptienne, une coupe phénicienne, une dague romaine… mais les universités étaient aussi des cibles : plusieurs vieux parchemins avaient disparu ainsi que quelques manuscrits.

Même les Ministères avaient vu quelques-uns de leurs documents disparaître, même si ce fait était prudemment gardé.

Hermione et Ron, comme la plupart des gens croyant au retour de Voldemort, croyaient que c'était une partie d'un gigantesque plan, et en conséquence, des recherches approfondies furent fait sur les objets et les manuscrits, sans succès…


	8. Marché

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** Marché

* * *

_« C'est magnifique ! » dit Teneb en un murmure.  
_

_ « Alors l'humain est digne de l'attention d'un elfe… ? »_

* * *

Teneb rougit au sarcasme de Harry.

« Et bien… Je… »

Il était déstabilisé par la différence dans le comportement de l'humain. Il n'agissait pas comme s'il était timide ou effrayé… Sa confusion avait dû se voir sur son visage puisque le sourire de Harry devint plus grand.

« À cours de mots ? »

« Je… »

Harry en avait marre des hésitations de Teneb, plus vite il passait ça, mieux cela serait. Son manque de sommeil l'énervait. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien de ce qu'il avait enduré durant les premières journées de son séjour.

Apparemment durant ces journées-là, Voldemort s'était occupé des échecs et des traîtres, alors que sa cicatrice pulsait. Puis, il y eut une période de calme complet, et il y a deux mois, sa cicatrice avait recommencé à agir… l'empêchant de passer une nuit entière de repos…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il rapidement.

La question soudaine surprit Teneb, ainsi que la dureté audible. Il réfléchit quelques secondes sur ce qu'il  
voulait demander… « Était-ce toi ? »

« Qui ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Est-ce que c'était toi ? »

« Désolé, mais contrairement à quelques personnes présentes ici, je n'ai pas l'habileté de lire les pensées… »

Teneb pouvait voir qu'il jouait avec lui et qu'il en aimait chaque instant…. Déchiré entre sa fierté et sa curiosité, Teneb ne savait pas quoi faire : jouer son jeu, ou s'imposer… Sa curiosité gagna finalement.

« Était-ce toi qui t'entraînait ici chaque matin ? » demanda-t-il lentement comme s'il parlait à un bébé.

« Est ce que cela importe ? »

Teneb commençait à en avoir marre de l'humain. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

« Réponds simplement à cette saleté de question ! Ce n'est pas difficile, tu dois simplement dire oui ou non ! »

Harry ne fit que sourire, ce qui mit encore plus en colère Teneb…

« Quel serait le but de répondre à une question dont la réponse est déjà connue de toi ? Et pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Tu vois, que feras-tu de cette information ? Rien ? Alors pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais… »

« Donc tu ne sais pas ce que tu feras avec, mais tu veux quand même savoir… N'est-ce pas un peu paradoxal ? »

« RÉPONDS ! »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse, où tu ne serais pas là ce matin. »

La colère de Teneb augmenta, il ne pouvait pas croire que l'humain avait les tripes de lui faire face ! Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde de suite. Il était habitué à ce que les gens le suivent. Son père était le conseiller du Roi elfique, et Teneb avait été élevé avec le prince, passant tout son temps à la cour avec le prince Celen. Plus tard, lorsque son ami royal serait couronné, il deviendrait son conseiller. C'était un fait bien connu, et personne n'osait le mettre en colère. La plupart des personnes l'aimaient, même si certains étaient jaloux mais personne ne le détestait vraiment. « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ! Ne peux-tu pas donner une réponse directe ou bien est ce trop demandé ! »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent avant de revenir vers leur état amusé.

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, te mêler de choses qui ne te concerne pas le moins du monde ! »  
Teneb fut surpris… « Je… » « Maintenant, la seule chose importante que nous ayons à faire est de régler ça, que vas tu faire ? » demanda Harry, se yeux verts regardant intensivement les bleus de Teneb.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas… De toute façon, pourquoi cela importerait ? »  
Harry lui envoya un regard disant clairement : Est-ce-que-tu-es-bête-ou-est-ce-que-tu-le-fais-exprès ?

« Penses Teneb l'elfe, est-ce que tu penses que tes prétendus maîtres seraient heureux de savoir que je peux me battre et que j'ai atteint un bon niveau de magie SANS leur aide ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils seront enchantés ? Pour ne pas dire que j'ai monté Shadow, une chose que je n'étais pas autorisé à faire ! Alors, à nouveau, que vas-tu faire ? »

Teneb resta silencieux, essayant d'enregistrer ce que Harry avait dit. Le jeune sorcier soupira.

« Et bien, j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais garder le silence là-dessus… » Sa voix était plutôt dure.

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » coupa Teneb, n'appréciant pas vraiment de recevoir des ordres.

« Alors je m'en assurerais, un simple sortilège de mémoire et tu ne te souviendras de rien… »

Teneb éclata de rire. Des charmes de mémoires, aucun danger ici, les elfes en étaient immunisés, et il avait lui-même construit une forte résistance à pratiquement tous les sortilèges comprenant la manipulation des souvenirs.

« Es-tu vraiment stupide, humain ? Les sortilèges de mémoire humain ne marche pas sur les elfes ! Pratiquement aucun des sortilèges de mémoire ne marche sur nous de toutes façons… »

« Vraiment ? Et le charme Oufora ? » dit Harry avec un sourire connaisseur.

Teneb pâlit.

« Comment peux-tu être au courant de ce charme ?! » bégaya-t-il.

« Donc tu le connais aussi… un charme plutôt utile, n'est-ce pas ? Cela efface une partie sélectionnée de ta  
mémoire et marche sur tout le monde, peu importe l'espèce, humaine, elfique, des Magis, des Elémentaux… »

« Je suis au courant de ça. Mais. Comment. Le. Connais. Tu ? C'est un des secrets les mieux garder des elfes… »

« J'ai mes sources… »

Harry sourit mentalement, il ne remercierait jamais assez Arxeren pour lui avoir enseigné ce charme… et le regard sur le visage de l'elfe était sans prix !

Teneb resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Est-ce que l'humain bluffait ? Ou était-il sérieux ? D'un côté, il ne voulait pas se soumettre à l'humain, mais de l'autre, il avait un risque de recevoir un charme Oufora.

« Très bien, je me tairais là-dessus. »

« Bien. » Harry acquiesça et tourna ses talons, se dirigeant vers le cheval qui avait attendu son cavalier. »

« Hey ! Attends ! » cria Teneb, attrapant soudainement le bras de Harry de derrière.

Mauvais mouvement.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il fut sur son dos, observant de petites étoiles danser autour de sa tête…

Harry le regarda, semblant s'excuser. À cause de son entraînement avec Arxeren, il avait développé de forts réflexes défensifs. « Vigilance constante. » La phrase de Moody était en quelque sorte une des premières règles de son gardien spirituel. Et, même s'il les étouffait durant la journée puisque cela paraîtrait douteux s'il devait bloquer toute attaque envoyée dans sa direction, il les avait à plein régime le matin, le soir et la nuit. Décidant d'être civile, il tendit sa main pour aider l'elfe.

« Désolé, mais tu ne devrais pas sauter sur les gens comme ça… »

Teneb le fixait avec de grands yeux, muet. Il s'était venté de rester debout dans pratiquement toutes sortes de situation, et cet humain l'avait mis au sol en quelques secondes ! Ce n'était pas juste !

« C… Comment es-tu devenu SI fort ?! » demanda-t-il, incrédule, rejetant la main offerte pour l'aider et se levant par lui-même.

Les traits de Harry se durcirent à ce rejet. Il tourna ses talons et marcha vers son cheval.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Mais l'elfe n'abandonna pas. Il rattrapa rapidement Harry et l'arrêta, attrapant son bras.

« Comment ?! »

En ayant ras-le-bol, Harry choisit de répondre pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

« Je me suis entraîné. »

« Avec qui ? » demanda immédiatement Teneb, la curiosité le reprenant.

« Si je te réponds, est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ! » Harry soupira, énervé.

« Très bien, alors qui ? »

« Mon gardien spirituel. »

Il y eut un silence. Harry était lentement en train de décompter dans sa tête. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

« TON GARDIEN SPIRITUEL !! »

Juste à temps.

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes d'audition ? »

« Comment as-tu réussis à trouver ton gardien spirituel ! Tu ne peux même pas réussir à entrer dans une bonne transe et Nerthor nous a dit que cela prenait pratiquement un an et demi avant de trouver notre gardien ! »

« Qui a dit qu'il avait raison ? »

« C'est un maître ! »

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sait tout. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, si tu ne me crois pas, très bien. Je m'en fiche, maintenant, pourrais-tu lâcher mon poignet ? »

Teneb réalisa qu'il n'avait pas libéré le bras de l'humain. Il fut sur le point de le faire, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il renforça sa grippe et plissa ses yeux. C'était sûr, il ne s'était pas trompé, il pouvait voir les cicatrices en formes de lunes montantes sur les deux poignets. Il leva les yeux vers l'humain, qui ne montrait maintenant plus aucune expression, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion.

« Comment as-tu eu ça ? » Teneb savait que sa question était stupide avant même qu'il ne l'ait posée.

Le regard sur le visage de l'humain passa de sans expression à glacial.

« À quoi cela ressemble-t-il pour toi ? »

Teneb se figea.

« Comment… ? Pourquoi ferais-tu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! »

Il sut immédiatement que cela n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire.

« Stupide ! » répéta Harry, montrant pour la première fois des émotions : incrédulité mais aussi colère. Puis il éclata de rire, un rire dur.

« Toi, entre toutes les personnes, me demandes pourquoi je l'ai fait ! » Son incrédulité fut remplacée par une colère retenue. « Et bien, pense et trouve. »

Harry s'éloigna et sauta sur Shadow. Avant de partir, il se retourna pour baisser les yeux sur Teneb.

« Au fait, j'ai un nom. »

Sur ce, il disparut.

Teneb resta là, plutôt choqué, ne sachant quoi penser. Son esprit était partagé. Lentement, il revint vers son cheval et se dirigea vers le quartier général.

Ce jour-là, il ne put se concentrer, il continua à se poser des questions sur les dernières phrases de l'humain.  
Toute la journée, Teneb l'observa, essayant de déchiffrer sans vraiment de succès le mystère de l'humain. Pas l'humain, pensa-t-il, il avait un nom, il se souvint qu'il avait été dit le premier jour et quelques autres fois durant la semaine suivante, après cela, il avait toujours été l'humain. Qu'est-ce que c'était… ? Julian ? Non. Kev ? Non. Alan ? Non, non…

Il regarda plusieurs fois dans sa direction, essayant de découvrir les réponses à ses nombreuses questions qui tournaient dans son esprit. Ses professeurs remarquèrent qu'il était un peu distrait mais le mirent de côté. Ils avaient tous un point faible qui était le jeune elfe, et ne lui posait jamais de problèmes.

Harry l'évita durant toute la journée, mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas éviter les professeurs et les autres étudiants. La journée passa aussi lentement que d'habitude, et il agissait toujours comme il le faisait, feintant faiblesse, idiotie, peur, et tout ce que ses professeurs ou les étudiants attendaient de lui. Il endurerait ça mais une fois que son entraînement serait terminé, il aurait des choses à dire à quelques personnes présentes… avant de partir. À la fin de la journée, il alla rapidement manger un peu. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Teneb sur lui alors qu'il passait les portes. Il haussa des épaules, alla dans son dortoir et mit les illusions habituelles sur son lit ainsi que quelques enchantements au cas où des étudiants auraient la merveilleuse idée de lui jouer des tours pensant qu'il était endormi. Il s'habilla, prit ses armes et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il passa la soirée et une partie de la nuit à s'entraîner. Il aimait s'entraîner lors du coucher du soleil et dans la nuit. Arxeren fut satisfait de ses progrès. Il s'était de plus en plus amélioré avec son épée, il avait un bon contrôle du feu et la magie sans baguette lui venait maintenant naturellement. Le seul point négatif était le tir à l'arc. Sa visée n'était pas si mal, simplement moyenne. Il avait commencé sur les méthodes de soin et la transformation Animagus.

Teneb ne pouvait pas dormir, il remuait dans son lit. Aux alentours de minuit, il pouvait entendre de petits craquements signalant le retour de l'hum… non le retour de Harry. Il leva sa tête pour essayer de le voir mais sans succès, il semblait se fondre dans les ombres…

Il avait découvert le nom de l'humain dans les étagères où se situaient les listes des étudiants. Ces listes étaient mises à jour à chaque fois que de nouveaux étudiants entraient dans le quartier général.

Un instant plus tard, il entendit son lit craquer et son soupir. Teneb se rallongea. Pourquoi avait-il essayé de se  
suicider ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à ce point-là ? Il continua à y réfléchir pendant une grande partie de la nuit, lorsqu'il comprit finalement.

La joie de la découverte fut vite remplacée par un mélange de sentiments. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande culpabilité. Bien sûr, il était coupable, un peu, mais il était aussi choqué. Il essaya de se persuader que ce n'était pas vrai, que c'était impossible ! Des elfes ne feraient pas ça…

S'il y avait une chose dont les elfes étaient fiers, c'était le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait exprès de blesser une créature vivante simplement pour le plaisir de faire mal. Mais si c'était vrai, alors… Non cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ce n'était pas possible… Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du lit de l'humain, mais il ne pouvait pas écarter les preuves, il avait essayé de se suicider… Pourquoi ? Un petit coup ne pouvait sûrement pas mener au suicide… C'était bien trop drastique… Ce fut alors que Teneb décida de faire quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter. Lentement, il s'assit sur son lit, rentrant en méditation. Il ralentit sa respiration, et projeta son esprit vers la silhouette endormie. Teneb était fier de sa capacité à lire les esprits, d'après ce que lui avait dit Nerthor, il était l'un des plus puissantes télépathes. Et il était fier d'être capable d'aller dans n'importe quel esprit. Mais cette fois, il eut l'impression de frapper un mur. Il se retira un peu et ouvrit les sens de son esprit. Il pouvait sentir un puissant bouclier autour de l'esprit de l'humain, dissimulant ses pensées. Il essaya de trouver une faiblesse, mais sans succès, puis il décida d'essayer une autre approche. Il rassembla toute sa puissance et la jeta sur le bouclier, essayant de le briser. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa. Il continua à mettre la pression et soudainement il sentit une craquelure. Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Lentement, il se glissa à travers la craquelure mentale et eut accès à l'esprit de l'humain. Il fut enseveli sous les images, et les sons tout d'abord. Bloquant tout, il commença à choisir de bons souvenirs. Autour de lui, il vit que la plupart des souvenirs de Harry étaient maintenant cachés, un réflexe de défense sûrement… Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, les souvenirs de son séjour ici. Par surprise, ils n'étaient pas cachés comme les autres. Il commença à les lire…  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans son propre esprit, complètement confus. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu ! C'était impossible ! Des elfes ne se comporteraient pas comme ça ! Perdu, il alla finalement dormir, mais ce n'était pas un sommeil facile, alors qu'il essayait d'enregistrer et d'accepter ce qu'il avait vu. Il décida d'aller à la colline dans quelques heures, puisqu'il était presque deux heures du matin.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut réveillé, surtout grâce au petit enchantement pour avoir de l'énergie et se prépara. Il équipa rapidement son cheval et galopa vers la colline. Là, il vit l'humain, assis sur le sol, ses jambes et ses bras croisés, un regard de profonde concentration sur son visage. Il suait un peu et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent d'un coup et le regardèrent.

« Tu es revenu ? Je pensais avoir été clair… » Sa voix était dure et Teneb pouvait voir qu'il était énervé. Il l'ignora.

« Est-ce que cela ferait quelque chose si je m'excusais ? »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Pas vraiment puisque tu ne le penses pas vraiment. Tu n'es pas désolé pour ce que tes amis et toi, ainsi que les professeurs et les monteurs m'avez fait, mais pour le fait qu'ils ont brisé l'un de vos principes. »

« Tu es perceptif. »

« Je dois l'être. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda durement Harry.

Teneb se mordit la lèvre. Était-il si prévisible ?

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant un peu.

« Si j'ai appris une chose ici, c'est que les elfes ne s'associeraient pas avec un humain même si leurs vies en dépendaient, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose à gagner. Maintenant pourrais-tu répondre ou bien me laisser seul ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aiderais pour mon entraînement ? » demanda Teneb. Pour une fois, il fut heureux de voir que l'humain semblait plutôt surpris. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Tu plaisantes ! » bégaya-t-il.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Tu dois t'être cogné la tête plutôt fortement hier si tu me demandes ça… » répondit Harry. « Teneb, le chouchou des professeurs, le futur conseiller du roi, celui qui est toujours donné en exemple, demander au simple humain que je suis, le maladroit, le faible, l'humain idiot de l'aider dans son entraînement ? Excuse-moi, mais ne penses-tu pas qu'il y ait un léger problème dans cette phrase ? »

« Pas vraiment, tu peux m'aider, alors pourquoi ne pas demander ? »

« Désolé, mais c'était un appât. Écoute, d'un côté, tu es un étudiant respecté, félicité par toute la faculté, privilégié, de l'autre, tu as quelqu'un qui a été complètement ignoré ou persécuté par ses compagnons de classes, humilié par les professeurs, les monteurs… Dois-je te l'épeler ? »  
Teneb le regarda un peu énervé, ce qui rendit seulement Harry heureux en retour.

« Pourquoi cela t'ennuie-t-il ? »

C'était trop pour Harry, ce jeune elfe était vraiment trop confiant ! Il vient ici, et lui ordonne de l'aider…

« Un mot : Non. Maintenant, laisses-moi tranquille. »  
Teneb était figé, mais sourit rapidement.

« Je ne penses pas vraiment que tu es le choix… »

« Je me rappelle de t'avoir dit de partir. »

« Pas avant que tu ne sois d'accord pour m'aider. »

« Alors j'espère que tu es patient parce que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Penses à ça : soit tu m'aides, soit je m'assures que tu n'ira jamais au bout de ton entraînement et que tu quitteras cet endroit. En gros, je suis sûr que les monteurs seront enchantés de savoir que tu as monté Shadow sans permission, et ils t'interdiront l'accès aux écuries… »

Tout énervement et amusement avaient disparu des yeux de Harry. Il serra le collier que le dragon lui avait donné. Il l'avait déguisé en un simple collier doré. Lorsqu'il le touchait, cela le calmait toujours et lui éclairait l'esprit. Il avait aussi découvert que, en temps de besoin, il pouvait contacter Arxeren à travers le collier.

Lentement, il se calma, et froidement, il fixa Teneb.

« Tu sais que je pourrais simplement effacer les souvenirs que tu as là-dessus… »

« Tu le pourrais,mais alors ton secret serait découvert. J'enregistre cela avec un enchantement plutôt utile sur un cristal dans l'un des tiroirs de mes amis… Bien sûr, tu connais cela : le Tranmesnil ? »

Il y eut un silence, Teneb espérait que Harry achèterait cela, la vérité était qu'il n'avait pas cela, c'était  
simplement du bluff. Harry serra ses poings. « Donc, du chantage, » dit Harry avec un grondement.

« Chantage est un mot si mauvais, je préférerai échange de service : tu m'aides et je passe sous silence tes secrets. »

Harry serra ses dents. Putain ! Il aurait dû être plus prudent !

« Très bien, » dit-il tendu. « Je t'aiderai. »

« Je veux un contrat magique nous liant. »

Grognant, Harry régla les formalité du contrat : cela consistait à jeter un enchantement sur les deux personnes, si l'un d'eux brisait le contrat, ses pouvoirs lui seraient arraché pendant dix ans.  
Une fois que cela fut fait. Ils se tinrent face à face. Finalement, Harry brisa le silence. Froidement, il regarda Teneb. L'elfe pouvait voir une colère bouillante mais retenue dans ses yeux verts profond, leur donnant pratiquement une étrange lueur.

« Et bien, je vais te montrer comment rencontrer ton gardien esprit, il va prendre soins de toi comme le mien le fait, ou essaye de le faire… »

-- Hey ! J'ai entendu ça ! --

- Je pensais que tu étais parti ! J'ai essayé de te contacter pendant des siècles ! -

-- Je discutais avec un ami… --

- Combien de fois dois je te rappeler que lorsque tu trouveras une petite amie, cela sera le jour où l'enfer aura gelé ! -

-- Et pourquoi si je peux demander ? --

- Tu es bien trop énervant pour qu'elles te supportent…-

-- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment venant de toi… Simplement pour que tu le saches, Je suis plutôt un homme à femmes… --

- Oui, bien sûr, et modeste aussi… Et quel est son nom ?-

-- Je pense que ton petit ami t'attend… --

- Changement de sujet, n'est-ce pas ? -

-- Oh fermes là et occupes-toi de lui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te supporte ! --

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes ! -

-- Abandonne ! --

Harry sourit mentalement, mais garda sa façade froide.

Teneb le regardait, attendant.

« Très bien, nous avons une autre heure avant de devoir retourner au quartier général. Alors écoute attentivement, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter… »

Alors, d'un ton glacial, il expliqua au jeune elfe comment atteindre son gardien, il savait qu'en moins d'une heure il le ferait. Il savait que Teneb était plutôt doué en magie de l'esprit, donc cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour lui de le faire…

En effet, une demi-heure plus tard, Teneb rencontra son gardien.

Harry le savait, grâce au grand sourire, et au fait que Arxeren lui avait dit.

« Bien, maintenant, ton gardien va t'aider, » dit-il, sortant son épée.. Il avait encore une demi-heure pour s'entraîner, comme son gardien dragon le lui avait gentiment rappelé. Il ne pensa plus à Teneb, sachant que l'elfe passerait le temps à venir à connaître son gardien.

Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, il approcha Teneb et le secoua.

« Nous devons partir. »

Il monta sur Shadow, voyant ensuite l'elfe faire de même. Ils revinrent vers le quartier général, alors qu'il se séparait pour atteindre le bâtiment, Harry se tourna vers Teneb.

« Je suis à la colline de quatre à sept heures, viens si tu veux. » Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

« Oh ! Et si tu lis encore mes pensées sans ma permission, tu le regretteras. »  
Teneb fut abandonné, complètement abasourdi.


	9. Explosion et Voldemort

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia sauf la traduction

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Explosion et Voldemort

* * *

Harry fonça vers le Quartier Général.

- Stupide, stupide, stupide !-

-- Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord avec ça. C'était plutôt stupide de lui laisser savoir qui tu es…--

-Oh, arrêtes ça, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !-

-- Si tu avais été plus prudent avec cette flèche, il ne l'aurait même pas découvert ! --

- Épargne-moi le sermon, s'il te plait. Tu l'as déjà fait remarqué.-

-- C'est vrai ? --

-Oui, et crois-moi, avoir un esprit dingue hurlant aussi fort qu'il le peut dans ma tête n'est pas ce que j'appellerai amusant…-

-- Tu le méritais ! --

- Je pense que j'avais saisi lorsque tu m'as appelé, je cite : « petit garçon stupide et insouciant qui a autant d'attention et de concentration qu'un bébé troll » fin de citation. -

-- Il va falloir que je me souvienne de cette phrase… --

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-- Et ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel comme ça devant moi, je suis peut-être un esprit, mais je ne suis ni aveugle, ni débile ! --

- Pardonnes-moi, oh grand seigneur. --

-- La flatterie ne te fera aucun bien. --

- Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer…-

-- J'abandonne ! --

- C'est la dixième fois que tu dis ça …-

-- Ah, ferme-la ! --

Riant, Harry finit par arriver au box de Shadow, il descendit de l'étalon et prit soin de lui avant de se diriger vers son premier cours.

La routine de Harry ne changea pas beaucoup. Il allait toujours à la Colline de temps en temps, le seul changement étant la présence de Teneb. Il avait espéré que devoir se lever à trois heures chaque matin le restreindrait, mais non !

Il devait admettre que l'elfe était persévérant.

« Humain ! »

Le cri familier du maître de combat rebondit sur les murs de la salle maintenant silencieuse.

Harry ne regarda même pas dans sa direction. Il connaissait que trop bien les fulminations du maître.

« Oui, maître ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plate, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'épée qu'il était en train de polir.

« Je t'ai demandé d'ordonner les épées par leurs tailles ! Pas par leurs propriétés ! Et je me souviens de t'avoir dit de les nettoyer et de les polir ! »

« Mais je l'ai fait, maître. »

« Est-ce que tu appelles cela polir ? » beugla-t-il.

Cette fois, Harry leva les yeux vers l'elfe. Il tenait une longue épée, avec une poignée ornée de pierre dans sa main et la secouait devant lui. Harry avait alors deux choix : il pouvait soit répondre à l'elfe et aggraver sa situation, ou bien rester silencieux. La seconde option était la plus sûre. Au moins, l'elfe ne serait pas capable de fulminer sur son insolence s'il ne répondait pas. Et en plus, il savait que son épée était polie.

« Et bien, j'attends… qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à ça ? »

Harry resta silencieux.

« RÉPONDS-MOI ! »

Silence.

Harry savait maintenant qu'il était en train d'énerver Effilin, mais lui-même l'était seulement en étant là, alors pourquoi répondre …

Soudainement il y eu un grand CLANG et il se sentit soulever par son cou. Ses yeux vert rencontrèrent les bleus acier du professeur.

« Tu me réponds lorsque je m'adresse à toi, humain. »

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer.

« Je ne tolérerai pas ton culot dans cette salle de classe, maintenant, prends cette épée. »

Harry hésita, ne voulant pas s'agenouiller devant cet homme.

« MAINTENANT ! «

-- Harry ! --

Le cri mental d'Arxeren le ramena à la réalité et il prit l'épée. Elle n'était pas aussi lourde que la sienne, cependant elle était un peu plus longue.

« Fais-moi face. »

Harry regarda l'elfe avec perplexité qui était en train de sourire. Le maître de combat se retourna pour regarder les autres étudiants.

« Maintenant, regardez bien comment on fait pour s'occuper d'un humain en combat. Même si celui-ci est un des plus faibles de sa race, il est tout de même humain. »

Harry serra ses dents.

« Inclines-toi. »

Harry le fit avec un mouvement maladroit.

« Ne t'ai-je rien appris, humain ! Regardez sa tenue, la première erreur d'un humain est sa tenue et son point d'équilibre. »

Pendant les minutes suivantes, il continua, faisant ressortir en exagérant tous les points faibles qu'il pouvait y avoir avec les humains, passant sous silence ses qualités.

Durant ces minutes, Harry se laissa battre par l'elfe, tout en sachant qu'il aurait un jour sa revanche.

Finalement Effilin s'arrêta alors que Harry tombait sur le sol, l'épée du maître pointé sur sa gorge.

« Debout ! Jerxos ? Est-ce que vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ? »

Les elfes, Magis, et Élementaux acquiescèrent, souriant. Teneb se força à arborer un sourire supérieur face à la défaite de Harry.

Effilin se tourna vers Harry et lui jeta son épée.

« Nettoies celle-la ! Tu es uniquement bon à ça. Tes parents sont sans doute des humains faibles bon à rien pour avoir un fils comme toi. »

« Ils sont morts, » coupa Harry avec un grondement, ses poings serrés autour de la poignée de l'épée, ses yeux brillant.

« Probablement de honte. »

Les articulations de Harry étaient maintenant blanches. Ses yeux émeraude étaient passés à une couleur étrange de vert, ce n'était pas la couleur émeraude foncée, ou bien le vert sombre, mais le vert étincelant et hypnotisant, on pouvait pratiquement y voir un feu.

-- Harry ! Calmes-toi immédiatement ! --

L'esprit de Harry s'embruma, aveuglé par la colère. Il pouvait accepté les railleries et les insultes qu'on lui balançait, il pouvait supporter les persécutions faite par les elfes, les Magis, et les Élementaux ayant un problème d'attitude, mais il ne pouvait pas permettre à ses parents d'en être teintés. Il renforça sa poigne sur le manche, son bras tremblant légèrement. Il perdait lentement le contrôle, la pièce commençait à se réchauffer.

-- HARRY ! --

Cette fois, le hurlement de Arxeren atteignit son esprit, ce qui le rafraîchit.

- Quoi ?! -

-- Arrêtes ça, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre le contrôle ! --

- Mais … Il … -

-- Tu lui botteras les fesses plus tard, ne fais pas sauter ta couverture à cause de lui ! --

Lentement, Harry se calma, prenant de profonde inspiration, essayant de bloquer la voix de l'elfe, alors qu'il continuait de parler…

Alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, un autre commentaire du maître refit monter sa colère.

-- Harry … --

Se retenant, il fit tomber l'épée sur le sol et sortit de la pièce, ignorant les hurlements de l'elfe.

Puis, il courut dehors, vers la falaise.

Là, il laissa exploser sa colère. Il fut soudainement entouré de flammes éclatantes, puis, il y eut une explosion, et tout devint noir pendant quelques minutes.

Il regarda autour de lui, apercevant le cercle brûlé autour de lui, toujours un peu secoué.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire, son esprit était encore tourné vers les mots du maître.

Teneb regarda Harry partir alors que Effilin s'énervait. L'elfe était devenu de plus en plus rouge, et Teneb avait peur qu'il puisse exploser. Il regarda la porte, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en colère. Le professeur de combat avait dû toucher une corde sensible. Alors que le maître fulminait toujours sur Harry, il s'approcha de l'épée que le jeune humain avait laissé tomber, la souleva et la laissa tomber à nouveau. L'arme était brûlante, comme si on lui avait mi le feu. Il jeta silencieusement un sortilège pour refroidir l'épée, afin de la prendre à nouveau. Il remarqua immédiatement quelque chose d'étrange, sur la poignée, il y avait une empreinte de main, il semblait que le métal avait fondu sous les doigts de celui qui l'avait tenu.

Teneb plissa le front, essayant de comprendre, lorsque cela le frappa. L'humain avait le contrôle du feu ! Oui, c'était ça ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Effilin. Il avait été chanceux de ne pas avoir été frit. Le feu était plutôt imprévisible comme l'étaient les personnes qui le contrôlaient et ils avaient tendance à avoir un tempérament très chaud. Il connaissait lui-même un elfe avec le pouvoir du feu, et il avait très tôt appris à ne pas le mettre en colère.

Il cacha l'épée, ne voulant pas que les autres découvrent l'habileté de l'humain. Après tout, il avait un contrat à remplir.

Ils ne firent rien d'autre pendant ce cours, Effilin disant toujours combien les humains étaient mauvais. Teneb ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu confus face à ce que disait le maître. Il y avait plutôt une différence entre ce qui était raconté par ses professeurs, ses amis, ses parents, et les anciens par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu en Harry. Il laissa aller ses pensées. L'humain cachait probablement sa véritable nature, mais malgré cette résolution il ne put se débarrasser des doutes qui avaient commencé à grandir en lui après avoir vu quelques souvenirs de Harry.

-- Tu as fini maintenant ? --

Le silence fut la réponse du gardien.

-- Harry, je sais que tu m'entends, alors réponds-moi tout de suite ! --

- Très bien, très bien !-

-- Finalement, donc, tu as fini avec ta petite période de pitié envers toi-même ? --

- Non. -

-- C'est bête pour toi. --

- Et pourquoi ça ? -

-- Un mot : Entraînement. --

Cela mit Harry en colère.

- J'en ai marre ! C'est tout ce que je fais : me réveiller, prendre mon petit déjeuner, m'entraîner, me faire hurler dessus, me faire humilier, prendre mon déjeuner, humiliation et hurlement à nouveau, dîner, entraînement, et dormir ! J'en ai ras-le-bol ! J'abandonne ! -

-- Tu as fini ? --

- Oui. -

-- Et bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse, je voulais simplement te dire que nous allions parler aux esprits à partir de maintenant, mais, puisque tu veux abandonner, je vais respecter tes vœux. J'ai été heureux de te connaître Harry. --

La voix de l'esprit commença à disparaître.

- Attends ! -

Il savait que l'esprit lui avait tendu l'appât, mais il voulait être sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? -

-- Qui ? Moi ? --

- Non, la Reine ! Bien sûr toi ! -

-- Mais je pensais que tu voulais abandonner ? --

- Ne joue pas avec moi Arxeren… -

-- Puis-je te rappeler que je suis un esprit, et qu'en conséquence, tu ne peux pas me faire de mal …--

- Arxeren … -

-- Quoi ? --

- Très bien ! Je suis désolé ! T'es content ! Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. -

-- Tu ferais mieux de l'être. --

- … Mais en pratiquement neuf mois, je n'ai parlé à personne qui connaissait mon nom et qui me considérait comme autre chose que de la merde. Tu dois admettre que cela n'a en rien amélioré mes talents sociaux. -

-- En supposant que tu en avais au départ … --

- Merci pour ça, mais pourrais-tu arrêter de m'interrompre alors que j'essaye de dire quelque chose ? -

-- Pas si tu te laisses aller au désespoir --

- Merci beaucoup, tu m'aides énormément…-

-- Tu fais un très bon travail pour te dévaluer sans moi, pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? --

Il y eut un petit instant de silence.

- Très bien. -

-- Maintenant que tu es revenu à tes esprit, je vais t'expliquer. --

- J'écoute. -

-- Très bien, comme je l'ai dit auparavant, j'étais sur le point de t'introduire à la discussion avec les esprits. Tu dois principalement avoir accès au deuxième plan. --

- Deuxième plan ? -

-- Ils ne t'apprennent vraiment rien en cours … --

- Je ne vais même pas essayer de répondre à ça… -

-- Pour résumer, à moins de vouloir une explication de trois heures, il y a trois plans : celui-ci, le niveau des esprit, le second, le niveau de l'âme, et le troisième, celui de la magie. --

- Désolé de t'interrompre, mais quelle est la différence ? -

-- Tu es bien trop curieux. Et bien, le niveau de l'esprit est là où tu es en ce moment. C'est le premier plan, accessible à ceux qui ont suffisamment entraîné leur esprit. Sur ce niveau, tu peux trouver les gardiens. --

- Cela te dérangerait d'élaborer ? -

-- Et bien, pour faire simple, un gardien n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que tu peux choisir. C'est une partie de toi. C'est ta personnalité qui donne forme à ton gardien. Il prendra la forme qui te va le mieux. --

- Donc les esprits n'existent pas vraiment ? -

-- Non, tu m'as mal compris, nous sommes une partie de la Magie de la Vie, de la Nature, des Vivants. Chacun de nous à des caractéristiques différentes. Lorsque quelqu'un atteint ce niveau, il se lie avec l'esprit qui détient les habilités dont il a besoin et donne forme à son gardien. --

- Quelle était ta forme la dernière fois que tu fus lié à quelqu'un ?-

--Un singe. Ne rigoles pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! --

Harry riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui aurait pu paraître étrange si quelqu'un avait été à côté d'eux à ce moment là.

- Désolé - Il sécha ses larmes. - Mais un singe ?! -

-- Je ne l'ai pas demandé… Cependant, je dois dire que je suis plutôt heureux de cette forme, c'est la seconde fois où je suis un dragon, mais c'est la première fois que je suis un Sowaroc, la dernière fois j'étais un Azurean. --

- De rien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un dragon est la forme qui me convient le mieux…-

-- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit avant à propos de cette dévaluation ? Le seul qui est autorisé à faire ça, c'est moi ! --

- Depuis quand ? -

-- Maintenant ! --

- _Calmos_ ! -

-- Si tu n'étais pas si têtu, je …--

- Très bien, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois depuis que je te connais, donc épargne-moi tout le discours, maintenant, que disais-tu à propos des plans ?-

-- Bien essayé mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour revenir au sujet, le deuxième niveau est le plan de l'Âme. À cet endroit, tu découvriras les âmes des morts, sauf celles qui se sont consacrées aux Ténèbres. Celles-là sont condamnées à errer éternellement dans le royaume des ombres, ne trouvant jamais la paix. Le troisième niveau est celui de la Magie. En gros, c'est le lieu où résident les forces de la Nature et de la Vie. Peu de gens peuvent l'atteindre, c'est pratiquement impossible, sauf pour les Élus. --

- Qui ? -

-- Cela ne te regarde pas pour le moment. --

- Dis-moi !-

-- Est-ce que tu veux apprendre à atteindre le plan de l'Âme oui ou non ? --

- J'écoute. -

-- Finalement ! --

Silence.

-- Très bien, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de… --

Cela prit à Arxeren dix minutes pour expliquer comment faire. Puis, il dut le ré-expliquer puisque Harry ne comprenait pas tout le concept.

Durant l'heure suivante, ils ne firent que s'entraîner à cela. Harry n'alla pas en cours ce jour-là, tout en sachant qu'il le paierait. Demenor n'en entendrait pas parler, mais les professeurs le puniraient pour avoir défier leur autorité. Harry n'alla pas non plus au déjeuner ou au dîner, utilisant alors la nourriture qu'il avait stocké au cas où quelque chose comme ceci arriverait. À la fin de la nuit d'entraînement, avant de partir, Arxeren devint soudain sérieux.

-- Harry, je t'ai entraîné dans toutes les matières nécessaires pour devenir un maître complet. Tu as maîtrisé la plupart d'entre elles, si nous mettons de côté le tir à l'arc et d'autres techniques spécifiques, pour ne pas parler de la stratégie, mais tu ne progresseras pas plus si tu continues à t'entraîner seul. --

- Je peux m'entraîner avec des adversaires factices… -

-- Non, se battre avec des adversaires factices et se battre avec une personne réelle est très différent. Tu programmes l'adversaire factice, tu peux prédire ses actions mais en face d'un véritable adversaire, serais-tu capable de le faire ? Serais-tu capable de lire son visage et son corps pour connaître son prochain mouvement ? --

- Et bien… -

-- Tu ne le pourras pas, personne n'est né avec ça. Il est vrai, que certain sont perceptifs, mais tu dois entraîner tes sens pour détecter le moindre mouvement, le plus léger tremblement, le changement dans l'attitude, qui révélera alors la décision de l'adversaire. --

- Très bien, très bien, Ô grand sage, épargne-moi le sermon. Une simple question, pourrais-tu me donner le nom d'une personne vivant sur cette p d'île qui serait d'accord pour s'entraîner avec moi… -

-- … --

- À court de mots ?-

-- Il y a cet elfe qui t'as trompé afin que tu l'aides. --

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas normal, mais maintenant j'en suis sûr, tu es complètement malade !! Mais oui, je vais aller le voir, et je vais lui dire : « Hey Teneb, est-ce que tu voudrais t'entraîner avec moi ? » Et il répondra. « Mais bien sûr, aucun problème ! » Ouais, c'est ça !-

-- Pourquoi pas ? Il est ambitieux, et il veut devenir puissant. Il sait qui tu es, et qu'il y a de meilleur moyen pour progresser que de combattre. Je vais arranger cela avec son gardien, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'amener le sujet. --

- Merci beaucoup, comme si je n'en avais pas assez à faire. -

-- Comme je l'ai dit, tu soulèves le sujet, et j'arrange ça avec son gardien. --

- Son gardien ?-

-- Oui, le truc cool c'est qu'elle est aussi un dragon, Kaelia… Oops, oublies ce que je viens de dire. J'ai déjà un rendez-vous avec elle. --

- Déjà à s'appeler par son prénom et un rendez-vous ?… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part ? -

Arxeren ne dit rien, secrètement soulagé que sa petite bourde soit passé inaperçu. La forme du gardien doit rester inconnue de tous, sauf à ceux à qui ils sont liés.

-- Et bien, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un charmeur. --

- Oui, bien sûr, je devrais t'appeler Gilderoy à partir de maintenant.-

-- Non merci, j'aime mon nom. --

- Tu es sûr ? -

-- Sûr à 100 --

- Et bien, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais aller au lit. Je pense que demain sera un jour sortant de l'ordinaire. -

-- En voyant comment tu as réagi face à l'elfe, et si on ajoute que tu n'es pas aller en cours, je suppose que tu peux dire cela. --

- Merci pour ce rappel. -

-- De rien. --

- Et bien, j'y vais maintenant, bonne nuit, s'il y a une nuit sur ton plan.-

-- À demain matin, à quatre heures piles. --

- J'aurai espéré que tu oublies ça… -

-- Aucune chance… --

Harry secoua sa tête et retourna vers le Quartier Général, se penchant à nouveau sur les évènements de la journée. Il n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre le second niveau mais Arxeren lui avait dit qu'il se débrouillait bien. Bientôt, il sera capable de parler à ses parents…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le Quartier Général, alors qu'il était encore dans la forêt, il tomba à genoux, sa cicatrice brûlante, et menaçant d'ouvrir sa tête. La douleur augmenta, sa tête était en feu. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un creusait son front avec un couteau.

Finalement, il s'évanouit, n'étant plus capable de supporter la douleur.

**Poudlard, le bureau du directeur : **

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant la fenêtre, caressant la tête de Fumseck distraitement. Sentant la tristesse de son maître, le phénix poussa un cri interrogateur.

Soupirant, le vieil homme retira ses yeux du paysage devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas Fumseck. Je pense que la Lumière devient plus faible chaque jour, il est temps pour l'Ordre de se réunir à nouveau. »

Le phénix pencha sa tête en avant.

Le directeur alla sur un côté de son bureau, devant une sculpture représentant l'écusson de Poudlard. Au centre était gravé une étoile, avec une rune que personne n'avait été capable de déchiffrer. Albus y plaça sa main et le phénix vola sur son épaule, commençant à chanter. Ce n'était pas le chant habituel, celui-là ressemblait plus à une convocation.

L'étoile et la main de Dumbledore brillèrent d'une couleur dorée, et lentement, de petites étincelles éclairèrent l'écusson, devenant de plus en plus nombreuses alors que les minutes passaient. Finalement, lorsque l'écusson fut entièrement recouvert d'étincelles lumineuses, Fumseck arrêta de chanter.

Les yeux de Dumbledore commencèrent à briller en regardant le symbole.

« Et bien, peut-être que la Lumière n'est pas aussi affaiblie que je l'avais pensé. »

Il envoya une pensée à travers sa main : « Demain, Poudlard, le nid du Phénix, minuit, apparaissez. »

Une fois que ce fut fait, il retira sa main, et la lumière disparut lentement.

« Maintenant, nous devons attendre. »

**Salle commune de Gryffondor. **

Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une table dans un coin de la pièce, travaillant silencieusement sur leurs devoirs, ce qui était plutôt surprenant venant de Ron.

Hermione était complètement dans la lecture d'un livre épais intitulé '_Artefacts magiques, et leurs significations_.', alors que Ron prenait des notes sur un autre intitulé '_Molduss et Artefacts Magiques, quel est leur utilité ?_' C'était un choc pour ceux qui les connaissaient. Voir Hermione en train de lire un livre était normal mais Ron faisant la même chose, c'était une autre histoire.

Devant eux, des parchemins, couverts de leurs écritures, de diagrammes, de dessins, étaient éparpillés sur la table.

Depuis le début des vols, directement après Noël, ils avaient essayé d'y trouver un plan, ou un lien entre les objets volés.

Dix artefacts avaient été volés dans des musées moldus :

- le Bracelet du Soleil, un bijou aztèque, qui avait été découvert sur une sculpture d'un des principaux dieux aztèques, symbolisant le soleil ;

- la Brûlure du Désert, une amulette égyptienne, dédicacé au culte de Seth ;

- la Coupe d'Ern, ayant appartenu à un puissant mage phénicien ;

- la Dague de Néron, celle avec laquelle il avait tué tant de personnes ;

- le Cœur de Maya, un grand rubis qui avait été utilisé par Maya pour stocker l'énergie des personnes sacrifiées ;

- l'Œil du Dragon, une boule de cristal chinoise, dont on disait qu'elle montrait la destiné de son détenteur s'il avait la puissance nécessaire.

- l'Arc et les Flèches d'Herakles. En fait, les Moldus pensait que c'était des armes ordinaires, mais elles étaient bien celle d'Herakles ;

- l'Épée d'Attila ;

- la Dague de l'Ombre, utilisée par les bourreaux au temps des Romains ;

- un masque africain, représentant un dieu de la guerre, le Masque de l'invocation.

Et avec cela, il y avait aussi tous les manuscrits dérobés des universités et du Ministère. Mais tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos de cela, c'était que c'était des vieux livres de prophéties, ou bien un parchemin indéchiffrable, donnant une vague indication, un avertissement contre la montée du Basilic, et la demande de chercher le Dragon.

Ron soupira, il n'arrivait à rien.

« Hermione, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir Hagrid, cela fait un long moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu. »

« Quoi ? Oh, très bien, laisses-moi terminer ce chapitre. »

« D'accord, je vais chercher nos capes. »

« À tout de suite. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la hutte.

Ils frappèrent sur la porte, la voix forte de Hagrid leur répondit.

« Entrez ! »

Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'y glissèrent.

Hagrid était en train de nourrir Fang dans un coin.

« Hermione ! Ron ! »

« Bonjour Hagrid, » dit Hermione, retirant sa cape et la mettant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Est-ce que vous voulez du thé ? Ou quelques gâteaux, je viens tout juste d'en faire une fournée. »

« Simplement du thé, merci. »

« De rien, » répondit le demi-géant, alors qu'il posait trois tasses sur la table et y versait le thé. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Et bien, les professeurs sont tous fous avec les ASPIC qui arrivent, Rogue est encore plus dur, » répondit Ron, gagnant ainsi un bon coup dans sa jambe pour la dernière partie.

Hagrid regarda Ron de près.

« Je ne dirai pas cela en temps normal, mais, ne juge pas Rogue trop rapidement. Il a beaucoup de choses dans son assiette en ce moment. » Voyant Ron sur le point de discuter, il continua. « Ne le prends pas du mauvais côté, il n'a aucune raison de reporter ses frustrations et son stress sur vous, mais essayez de le comprendre. »

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, Hermione parla.

« Avez-vous entendu parler de ces vols ? »

« Oui, plutôt mystérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a un lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Je suis prêt à miser tout ce que j'ai que c'est le cas. »

« Vraiment ? » coupa Ron.

« Oui, cela me rappelle ce qui est arrivé il y a quarante ans, c'était quoi le nom de cet homme… Ah oui, un sorcier du nom de Doeron avait essayé de rassembler plusieurs objets. Tous avaient un lien avec un rituel. Je pense qu'il avait réussi à obtenir quatre des six objets dont il avait besoin avant qu'il ne soit arrêté. Les artefacts furent renvoyés à leurs propriétaires, et personne n'en entendit plus parler. »

« Alors comment le sais-tu ? »

« Et bien, Dumbledore m'avait envoyé pour en apporter un à un musée, je pense qu'il était appelé la Coupe d'Ern. »

En entendant cela, Hermione et Ron concentrèrent leur attention sur lui.

« Vraiment, et pourquoi avait-il besoin de ces objets ? »

« Personne ne le sait vraiment, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'était une magie sombre et puissante, et que cela aurait pu amener le Chaos sur Terre. Il avait laissé quelques notes à l'université des sciences occultes de Londres. »

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron. Cette université avait été une des premières dans laquelle les voleurs avaient été.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un lien ? » demanda Hermione, impatiente.

« Je ne penses pas, il n'y avait que six objets utiles, et cette fois, dix ont disparu. »

« Et bien, merci Hagrid, ce fut vraiment bien de vous parler, mais maintenant nous devons partir, nous avons beaucoup de devoirs à faire, » dit-elle.

« Oui, merci beaucoup pour le thé, Hagrid, » ajouta Ron.

« Pas de problème, revenez bientôt. »

« Nous le ferons. Au revoir Hagrid, » dit Hermione, enfilant sa cape et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Après quelques mots, ils se séparèrent, Ron et Hermione retournant au château, Hagrid dans sa hutte.

Une fois de retour au château, Hermione se retourna pour regarder Ron.

« Je connais un livre où nous pourrons trouver ce dont nous avons besoin, mais il se trouve dans la section interdite. »

« Il est dommage que Lockhart ne soit plus là… Cet homme était peut être un idiot de première classe, mais au moins, on pouvait facilement prendre un livre dans la section interdite, il signait n'importe quel bout de papier qu'il pouvait trouver. »

« Ron… »

« Quoi ? »

« Non, rien, est-ce que tu as la cape d'invisibilité de Harry ? »

« Non, le directeur a gardé toutes ses affaires. »

« Donc, nous avons besoin de la permission d'un professeur. »

« Qui pourrait être assez stupide pour nous signer un passe nous autorisant à prendre un livre interdit sans poser de question ! »

« Laisses-moi faire, je l'aurai à la fin de la semaine. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Depuis quand est ce que je mens ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

« Très bien, ne t'énerves pas ! »

« Allez, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu, nous devons retourner à la tour. »

Les deux jeunes se mirent à courir vers la tour, se glissant par le portrait de la grosse dame après lui avoir donné le mot de passe « Envol du Phénix. »

Ils furent les premiers à aller dans leurs dortoirs cette nuit-là.

**Quelque part dans le monde : **

Rogue se tenait dans une pièce sombre, son visage caché derrière sa capuche, ses yeux étudiant l'homme devant lui. Il était grand, pâle, mais son visage était devenu de plus en plus humain. Voldemort était à nouveau devenu l'homme charismatique que Rogue avait rencontré des années auparavant. Durant sa première ascension, il avait été un grand leader qui pouvait donner de la force à ses hommes en ne faisant que parler. Il avait un don pour les discours. Rogue avait cru cet homme au commencement, il était tombé sous son charme, avait pensé agir dans le meilleur intérêt du monde sorcier, pour l'avènement d'une meilleure société, une société qui supprimerait tout le mal. Rogue s'était abandonné à cet homme, il avait un don avec les mots, une aura, un charisme qui avait attiré tant de sorciers déçus par le Ministère. Son pouvoir, la facilité qu'il avait à pratiquer même le sortilège le plus difficile était fascinant. Rogue avait cru en lui jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement lui ouvre les yeux.

**Flash-back : **

Il n'avait jamais pris part aux raides de Voldemort contre ceux qui étaient aveuglés par les mensonges du Ministère et qui avaient refusé de reconnaître la vérité que Voldemort disait. Il était un maître des potions, un des meilleurs dans sa catégorie, il n'était pas un simple jeteur de sortilèges. Mais une nuit, il fut appelé par son maître.

Il apparut immédiatement à ses côtés, s'abaissant devant lui.

« Severus. »

« Mon Seigneur. »

« Je t'ai appelé cette nuit pour que tu sois l'un des nôtres dans notre petit raide. Je suis au courant de tes dons et je suis parfaitement conscient que tu préfères la beauté de tes potions à la possibilité d'une baguette, mais je pense que cela sera une expérience utile pour toi. L'occasion de voir la beauté face à la façon dont un sortilège brise quelqu'un, lui faisant perdre son esprit, ses sens, le faire succomber à ta puissance, avec quoi ? Simplement quelques mots et ta baguette. Cela peut être comparé à la façon dont tes potions agissent. Et je veux que tu apprennes cela. »

« Merci, mon seigneur. »

« Prépares-toi, jeune Severus. Nous allons partir dans une heure. »

Cela avait été un cauchemar. Avec dix autres Mangemorts, ils apparurent dans une petite maison à la campagne. C'était pratiquement Noël, et Rogue pouvait entendre une famille dans la maison.

« Levez vos capuches, » ordonna Voldemort.

Ils obéirent et attendirent pour le signe de leur maître.

Au moment où il leva son bras, ils foncèrent dans la maison, surprenant ses habitants. Rogue les reconnut. C'était une vieille famille reconnue et respectée, les Lawrence, qui avait toujours joué un grand rôle au Ministère. La famille entière était là, des grands-parents aux petits enfants, le plus jeune ayant à peine quelques mois.

Cette nuit-là, Rogue vit l'horreur qu'était Voldemort pour la première fois. Il avait été le témoin de la mort de toute la famille, une fillette, à peine âgée de deux ans, torturée par plusieurs hommes par amusement. Il les entendit rire alors que la femme se tordait sur le sol. Il fut témoin de leurs atrocités. Cette nuit, Rogue tua un homme sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils partirent rapidement. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Voldemort se tourna vers lui.

« Comme c'est ta première fois Severus, Tu as l'honneur de faire apparaître la Marque. »

Son bras, tremblant légèrement, Rogue leva son bras, et murmura le mot.

« _Morsmordre_. »

Un rayon de lumière noire traversa le ciel.

Riant, Voldemort se tourna vers ses hommes.

« Vous avez bien fait ce soir, je pense que cela va enseigner aux Sang-de-Bourbe, aux amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe, et aux serviteurs de Dumbledore ce qui les attend. Retournez à vos maisons, je vous appellerais bientôt. »

Rogue réapparut dans sa maison avec un pop, et vomit à l'instant où il arriva.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus été capable de regarder Voldemort de la même façon, à chaque fois qu'il essayait, il voyait le visage de la petite fille criant d'agonie. Alors que le temps passait, le souvenir s'effaçait mais il ne sentit plus jamais l'admiration qu'il avait eu autrefois pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lentement, il commença à se poser des questions sur ses idées, jamais ouvertement bien sûr. Petit à petit, il se distança du Seigneur. Il répondait toujours à ses convocations ; mais il doutait.

Puis, un jour, il se retrouva dans le bureau de son vieux directeur.

**Flash-back**

Albus Dumbledore le regardait de ses yeux bleus perçants et étincelants. Rogue fixait le vieil homme. Il était le seul sorcier que le Seigneur des Ténèbre craignait, et Rogue savait que la cible principale de Voldemort était Poudlard. Lorsque l'école sera hors de sa route, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, M. Rogue ? »

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, M. le directeur. »

« Appelez-moi Albus, M. Rogue, je ne suis plus votre directeur. De quelle sorte d'aide avez-vous besoin ? »

Rogue découvrit son avant-bras, montrant sa marque.

« Je souhaiterai aider votre côté, » dit-il, tout en regardant le vieil homme devant lui.

Les yeux bleus le transperçaient, l'évaluaient.

« M. Rogue, porter cette Marque ne montre pas vraiment votre désir d'aider notre côté. »

« J'ai fait une erreur, je veux essayer de me racheter. »

« Vraiment ? Excusez-moi M. Rogue, mais qu'est-ce qui a causé ce changement ? Il n'est pas très habituel de voir un membre de l'armée de Voldemort changer de côté. »

« J'ai vu ce qu'il faisait, j'étais à la résidence des Lawrence la nuit où ils furent tués. »

Le visage de Rogue ne montrait aucune expression, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux oublier, M. le directeur. »

« Et bien, M. Rogue, avant que je ne prenne ma décision, j'espère que vous comprendrez le fait que je doive vous questionner sous Veritaserum. »

Rogue acquiesça et prit la tasse que l'homme lui tendait, l'avalant en une gorgée.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Albus Dumbledore lui posa plusieurs questions, sur sa loyauté, ses motivations, et son passé.

Puis, il lui tendit finalement l'antidote.

« Très bien, M. Rogue. Je suis heureux d'accepter votre aide. Mais je ne peux pas retirer votre Marque. Vous serez forcer de répondre à l'appel de Voldemort. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors, de quelle façon voulez vous nous aider ? »

« Je pensais à l'espionnage. »

Un regard dur répondit à cette phrase.

« En êtes-vous sûr, M. Rogue ? L'espionnage implique beaucoup de danger, et la punition de Voldemort, s'il venait à le découvrir, serait grande… »

« Je suis conscient des conséquences de cette décision, mais vous n'avez aucun espion, et de toutes façons, je suis en danger en m'associant avec vous, donc autant en tirer un avantage. »

« C'est votre décision. »

« Alors je souhaite espionner, mais si vous pouviez trouver une façon de l'empêcher de me convoquer pour participer à ses raides. »

« Nous avons besoin d'un maître des potions, vous pouvez prendre le poste si vous le désirez, cela vous donnera un peu de protection et une excuse pour ne pas faire partie des raides. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, vous savez que si j'accepte, il me demandera de vous espionner. »

« Alors, vous devrez espionner pour lu, » répondit le directeur, ses yeux brillants.

Rogue acquiesça lentement.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. »

« Bien, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, et je vais demander à Minerva de vous expliquer comment fonctionne l'école. La rentrée commencera le premier septembre, mais vous devez venir ici au moins une semaine avant. »

Rogue acquiesça et se leva.

« Puisque nous sommes collègues maintenant, vous allez devoir m'appeler Albus, Severus. »

« Très bien, profe… Albus. »

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Rogue sourit, un véritable sourire, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Mais maintenant, il le regardait, à peine capable de dissimuler son dégoût pour l'homme. Il était encore grand, mais sa pâleur lui donnait une aura non humaine. À cela, il fallait ajouter ses yeux rouge sang, et l'image était là. Mais, alors qu'il regagnait de la puissance, son visage de serpent était revenu vers celui d'un humain excepté pour la peau et les yeux.

Rogue ne savait pas comment cela avait été possible, il savait que l'homme était responsable du vol de ces artefacts, mais il ne savait rien quant à leur utilité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres restait très secret là-dessus. Seuls deux hommes le savaient, les deux spécialistes des objets, connaissant bien les rituels ténébreux. Ils étaient allés plusieurs fois dans son laboratoire pour lui demander des ingrédients. Il avait noté ce qu'ils avaient demandé, mais il ne pouvait pas voir quelle était leur utilisation. Certains étaient hautement incompatibles.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient devenu de plus en plus heureux ces derniers jours. Son apparence revenant à ce qu'elle fût auparavant avec quelques changements.

Mais la puissance de sa voix n'avait pas changé. Il pouvait voir quelques stagiaires qui allaient être initié ce soir se tenant dans un coin, buvant ses mots, éblouis par cet homme. Ils ne connaissaient rien de la réalité dans laquelle ils étaient sur le point d'entrer.

L'initiation se passa sans problème, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à donner des ordres et des tâches à ses hommes.

« L'attente est terminée ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, le monde apprendra que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Ils apprendront à me craindre, et ils s'agenouilleront devant moi. Le Basilic montera, et nous purifierons notre société en la faisant devenir ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être : un endroit où vos enfants grandiront de la bonne façon, non pervertis par les Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce soir, nous frapperons, montrant à ce monde corrompu que notre règne débute ! »

Des cris de joie répondirent à ce discours.

Rogue n'eut d'autre choix que d'applaudir. Il essayait de trouver une façon d'avertir Albus. Une attaque ce soir ?! Mais où ?

« Ce soir, mes Mangemorts, Londres apprendra notre retour. »

D'autres cris se firent entendre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva un bras, et le silence envahi immédiatement la pièce.

« Lucius, prends ton unité avec toi pour aller à Azkaban afin de prendre les Détraqueurs. Le marché que tu leur proposeras ne sera pas quelque chose qu'ils seront capables de refuser. Assure-toi que les prisonniers soient libérés, et que ceux qui recouvrent leurs sens soient soignés. Rejoins-nous à Londres au point C à minuit. Nott, Avery, Fenrson, rassemblez vos hommes. Soyez prêts dans une heure. Recrues et nouveaux membres, allez vers Isam. »

Alors que les Mangemorts se séparaient, Rogue suivit la foule, essayant de sortir aussi discrètement que possible pour avertir Albus.

« Severus ! »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et se retourna.

« Oui, mon Seigneur ? »

« Tu viens avec moi. Prends quelques-unes de tes potions, il se pourrait que nous devions procéder à un interrogatoire et tes talents seront alors requis. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« Prends le jeune Deran avec toi, il t'aidera à porter les flacons. »

Rogue s'abaissa avant de partir, comprenant les réelles motivations de Voldemort : l'homme ne lui faisait pas confiance et il ne le laisserait pas seul.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, il rassembla ses flacons, plaçant des sortilèges incassables dessus. Il devait fabriquer certaines potions, il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les aimaient. Le jeune Mangemort le suivait silencieusement.

Finalement, il fut presque minuit, et portant quelques sacs, il se dirigea vers la pièce de Voldemort.

Il entra et s'approcha du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'inclinant devant lui, il attendit les ordres de l'homme.

« Merci Severus, sois prêt à partir dans quelques minutes. »

Dix minutes plus tard, les Mangemorts partirent pour Londres, suivant leur maître… et le massacre de Londres commença.

**  
Poudlard, La Grande Salle, le lendemain matin. **

Albus Dumbledore fixa la chaise du maître des potions. Severus n'était pas revenu de sa réunion de la veille. Il était inquiet face à ce qui avait pu arriver à l'homme.

Soudainement, Poppy entra en courant.

Elle l'approcha.

« Albus, Severus vient de rentrer il y a quelques minutes, il n'est pas blessé gravement, mais quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond. »

« J'arrive, Poppy. »

Il se leva et, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir de la salle, la poste par le hibou arriva et lui donna la _Gazette des sorciers_.

La une répondit à ses inquiétudes pour Severus.

_LE MASSACRE DE LONDRE, _VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI_ EST DE RETOUR !_

_Cette nuit, la ville de Londres fut ruinée. À minuit, Vous-Savez-Qui, suivi de centaines de Mangemorts sont arrivés en ville, détruisant tout sur leur passage, causant la mort de milliers de Moldus. Le nombre exact est encore inconnu. Ils sont arrivés dans le Chemin de Traverse, surprenant tout le monde. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Quelques personnes ont réussi à s'échapper par poudre de Cheminette ou en apparaissant, mais bien rapidement, cela fut impossible, puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres installa des barrières anti-apparition. À partir de cet instant, personne ne lui échappa. Des corps furent retrouver profondément mutilés ce matin. _

_Toute le Chemin de traverse est en ruines, et seul Gringotts est encore debout grâce à la magie des Gobelins. D'après les estimations, 596 personnes furent tuées, mais des corps sont encore découverts alors que nous imprimons cela. La ville moldue est complètement en ruine, les deux tiers des bâtiments sont détruits, et la cité est maintenant paralysée. _

_On dit que les Détraqueurs étaient présents lors de l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous avons appris ce matin qu'ils avaient en effet quitté Azkaban avec plusieurs hommes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, après avoir libéré tous les prisonniers. Beaucoup de sorciers ont reçu le Baiser cette nuit, et furent pris en charge par St Mungo. L'hôpital est surchargé et les gens paniquent à travers le monde. _

_Le gouvernement moldu est en plein désarrois, pensant à une attaque de terroristes. Ils étaient prêts à répliquer contre les pays qu'ils croyaient responsables de l'attaque. _

_Le Ministre, qui a réussi à s'échapper dans les premières minutes de l'attaque, a refusé de nous donner une explication. Il a refusé il y a des mois de confirmer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, contre l'avis d'Albus Dumbledore. Même la disparition du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu fut effacé comme si de rien n'était. M. Fudge fut retiré de ses fonctions alors que l'histoire de l'attaque commençait à se répandre dans le pays. Est-ce que M. Potter est encore en vie ? C'est ce que semble croire le directeur de Poudlard, comme il nous l'a dit lors de notre dernier entretien avec lui. Dans ce cas, où est-il ?… »_

L'article continuait sur quatre pages, avec des témoignages, des interviews des ministres étrangers, et des photos des bâtiments détruits, des corps…

Albus Dumbledore resta immobile dans la salle, avant de laisser tomber le journal. Alors qu'il le fit, une vague de hiboux arriva, la plupart portant des lettres noires. Avant que les étudiants les ayant reçu ne les ouvrent, il parla.

« Comme vous venez de l'apprendre, Londres fut détruit cette nuit, et beaucoup furent tués. Je vous assure que vous êtes bien protégés ici, et tant que je serai là, je m'assurerai que cette école reste hors de portée de Voldemort. Je donne à tous ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un tout mon support. Les professeurs et moi-même seront toujours prêts à vous écouter si vous le voulez. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle, courant pratiquement vers l'infirmerie, ayant hâte de parler à Severus.

Dans la salle, les professeurs ne savaient pas quoi faire. Plusieurs étudiants pleuraient, certains étaient hystériques, d'autres étaient entourés de leurs amis qui essayaient de les calmer. Le Chaos se répandit dans la Salle. Seuls les Serpentard restaient plutôt calmes. Les professeurs se regardèrent, sentant la peur de leurs étudiants.

Mais, ce n'était que le commencement.


	10. Vivre au Quartier Général

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia sauf la traduction

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Vivre au Quartier Général

* * *

Harry grogna alors qu'il retrouvait ses esprits. Cela faisait mal. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, se sentant un peu étourdi, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il venait tout juste de finir son entraînement. Il se souvint qu'il avait séché les cours et s'était entraîné toute la journée. Il se dirigeait vers le Quartier Général. Puis, plus rien.

Il plissa son front, essayant de découvrir ce qui était arrivé.

Douleur !

Il avait eu extrêmement mal. Sa cicatrice lui avait fait mal comme il n'était pas possible. Il s'était évanoui quelques minutes après ça.

Des visions de ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière passèrent à travers son esprit. Des Mangemorts, suivis de Détraqueurs, s'introduisant dans Londres, le chemin de Traverse, tuant, faisant tout exploser, ainsi que tous ceux qu'ils virent, des gens courant, hurlant, la panique inscrite sur leurs visages, le désespoir, la peur. Du feu, des hurlements, des cris, du sang… Certains essayaient de s'échapper, pour seulement être tués.

Harry ferma ses yeux, une larme solitaire tombant sur sa joue. Tant de morts, tant de douleur… Il repoussa les visions, les enfermant profondément dans son esprit, avec ses autres cauchemars personnels.

~ Faire ça ne va pas résoudre ton problème, tu sais. ~

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-- Génial, tu es également un conseiller ! --

~ Ne rigole pas à propos de ça ! Je suis sérieux ! ~

-- Pour une fois ! --

~ Harry … ~

-- Ce que je fais avec mes pensées n'a rien à voir avec tes affaires. --

~ Ça a un rapport lorsque tu fais quelque chose qui pourrait mettre en danger ta santé physique et d'esprit. ~

-- Je ne veux pas parler de ça. --

~ Très bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu feras si cela arrive à nouveau ? Il est clair que ce gars ne va pas s'arrêter, et tu vas devoir tout regarder. Que feras-tu lorsque cela sera trop lourd à supporter ? ~

-- Je ne sais pas… Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu devrais garder ton nez hors de MES affaires ! --

~ Tu dois parler de cela à quelqu'un ! ~

-- C'est mon choix, donc restes en dehors de ça ! --

~ Très bien. ~

-- Quelle heure est-il ? --

~ Et bien, il est l'heure de notre petite session, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. ~

--Tu n'aurais pas pu me libérer de celle-là ? --

~ Peut être que je l'aurai fait si ton futur partenaire n'avait pas été là. ~

--Ne me dis pas que tu as encore ça en tête ! Je t'ai déjà dit que… Quoi !--

~ Il se tient juste derrière toi. ~

En quelques secondes, Harry fut sur ses pieds, faisant face à un Teneb confus, allongé sur son cheval.

-- Parmi tous les moments possibles pour le voir, cela devait être aujourd'hui ! --

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » entendit-il l'elfe lui demander.

* * *

Teneb s'était réveillé tôt, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il avait fait cette découverte sur l'humain il y a presque deux semaines. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla à l'écurie. Après de longs entraînements, il pouvait maintenant préparer son cheval, le caressa avec amour avant de le monter, et se dirigea vers la colline. Son étalon était un cadeau de son ami, le Prince Celen. Il l'avait appelé Myst (brouillard), principalement parce qu'il était gris, avec une crinière, une queue et des touffes noirs sur chaque jambe. Le cheval avait également une marque blanche en forme de petite étoile sur son front. Il était de la même lignée que Shadow et ressemblait au grand étalon noir, il était simplement un peu plus petit et plus mince.

Il dirigea sa monture à l'endroit où il savait qu'il allait rencontrer l'humain. Il était à mi-parcours lorsque Myst s'arrêta soudainement.

Surpris, il regarda autour de lui pour voir la raison pour laquelle son cheval s'était arrêté.

Il se renfrogna, il n'y avait rien d'étrange… Puis, il baissa les yeux.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Harry était assis dans l'herbe, vraisemblablement étourdi. Son attention se porta sur son front. Il put y voir du sang séché autour de sa cicatrice. Il le vit froncer des sourcils, faire une grimace et se tendre. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que dès le moment où les mots quittaient ses lèvres que c'était une question stupide…

* * *

Harry soupira.

Il le faisait probablement exprès.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

« Pas vraiment… Pourquoi as-tu du sang séché sur ton front ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Pourquoi as-tu… ? »

« J'ai compris cette partie, merci ! »

Il leva sa main et toucha légèrement sa cicatrice, grimaçant lorsque sa main entra en contact avec elle.

Super ! Et Teneb devait se montrer à ce moment précis.

« Pourrais-tu expliquer ? » demanda le jeune elfe, descendant de son étalon.

« Pas vraiment, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi… » répondit Harry. « Simplement avec mon passé, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Apparemment, l'elfe l'avait entendu, puisqu'il leva les sourcils, mais pour une fois, et Harry en fut appréciateur, il ne le poussa pas à s'expliquer.

Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il mit une main dans une des poches de son pantalon et en sortit un petit sifflet sculpté dans du bois.

« Sois prêt à partir, » dit-il à Teneb.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux sifflements purent être entendus, et quelques minutes après, Shadow arriva. Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais Harry sauta sur son dos alors qu'il passait près de lui.

Ils galopèrent vers la colline, Teneb sur leurs talons, puisque le jeune elfe avait mis quelques secondes pour enregistrer ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit habituel quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois là, ils descendirent silencieusement de leurs chevaux, et Teneb retira l'équipement de son étalon.

Avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de contacter son gardien, Harry parla.

« Mon gardien veut que je te parle de quelque chose. En fait, je pense qu'il en a déjà parlé à ton gardien. »

Teneb le regarda, un peu surpris, généralement, Harry faisait à peine attention à lui et donc lui parlait encore moins.

« Oui, et… ? »

« Pour résumé, il pense que je devrais m'entraîner contre un véritable adversaire, c'est-à-dire toi. »

Cette fois, Teneb fut choqué, mais immédiatement, il commença à peser le pour et le contre.

« Tu n'es pas obliger d'accepter, » ajouta Harry.

Teneb était encore en train d'y penser, s'entraîner avec Harry ne pouvait que l'aider à s'améliorer. Il devait admettre que l'humain était bon et qu'il pouvait beaucoup lui apprendre. En plus de cela, quelques mots bien choisis de son gardien finirent par le convaincre.

« Très bien. »

Harry leva les yeux sur lui, un peu surpris par sa décision rapide.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Quand commençons-nous ? »

Harry sourit. _Très bien, si tu le prends de cette façon_…

« Maintenant. » Il fit apparaître à côté de lui son épée et d'autres armes. Prenant son épée, il se leva, avant de s'incliner, imité par Teneb.

Ils se firent face pendant quelques minutes, puis Teneb se jeta sur Harry, qui para le coup facilement, y répondant immédiatement.

Après une demi-heure, Teneb se découvrit de plus en plus sur le dos que debout.

À un moment, Harry s'arrêta et rangea son épée.

« Très bien, cela ne marche pas. »

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Un simple conseil, si tu dois un jour te battre, n'utilise pas ton épée, tu seras tué en quelques minutes… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Teneb un peu rapidement. Il était fier de son talent de combattant et on l'en félicitait souvent.

« Et bien, tu sais comment combattre, la position, les trucs, mais tu as un petit défaut qui pourrait provoquer ta mort dans un combat… Tu es trop lisible, trop prévisible. Je connais ton mouvement cinq secondes avant que tu le fasses. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Teneb en était figé. Ses professeurs n'avaient jamais parlé de quelque chose comme ça…

« Facile, avant d'attaquer, tu fixes le point où tu veux porter ton attaque, si tu vas attaquer sur ta droite, tu mets tout ton poids sur ton côté gauche juste avant de porter le coup, et à l'opposé si tu attaques sur la gauche. Tu plisses ton front également avant d'attaquer. De plus, tu fais des mouvements inutiles, comme des sauts, des tours… Tu ne fais que te fatiguer. »

« Et tu es un expert ? » dit sarcastiquement Teneb.

« C'est seulement un conseil, mais c'est ce que mon gardien m'a appris : gardes toujours ton adversaire dans le doute. Et lorsque tu te bats, tu sembles inscrire tes intentions dans ton corps. Mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux … »

En entendant cela, Teneb fut déchiré entre deux sentiments : l'un était la fierté, il n'aimait pas le ton que Harry avait pris en lui parlant, le second, son envie de s'améliorer, son désir d'améliorer ses habiletés.

Il soupira.

« Très bien ! Mais que puis-je faire, on m'a enseigné à me battre de cette façon ! »

« Et bien, si je veux quelqu'un pour m'entraîner, nous allons vraiment devoir corriger ce défaut… »

« Je comprends ça, mais et les autres formes de combat ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire.

« Nous allons découvrir combien tu as à apprendre… »

Une heure et demie plus tard, Teneb s'écroula sur le sol, complètement épuisé.

« Je suis mort… »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? »

Teneb fixa Harry.

« C'était une image. »

« Vraiment ? »

Teneb continua de le regarder.

« Tu aimes ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« M'ennuyer. »

« Moi ? Comment peux-tu me croire capable de faire une telle chose ? » répondit Harry, battant des paupières, voulant paraître innocent, avec sa voix pleine de sarcasme. « En plus, le faire est si facile que cela serait un crime de rater cette opportunité, » ajouta-t-il.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Et bien, j'en ai fini avec toi aujourd'hui. J'ai vu sur quoi tu devras travailler pour que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui je serai capable de m'entraîner. »

Teneb leva les yeux vers lui.

« Et le tir à l'arc ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais te reposer, les cours commencent dans une heure, » dit Harry.

Teneb leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu évites ma question ? »

Harry le regarda froidement.

« Penses ce que tu veux. »

Sur ce, il approcha Shadow, sauta sur l'étalon, et fonça vers le Quartier Général.

Teneb le regarda s'éloigner en galopant, faisant un résumé de la session d'aujourd'hui.

Pour : Maintenant, il s'entraînerait avec l'humain, quelque chose qui ne pourrait que l'améliorer, puisque l'humain était, même si cela le dérangeait de le dire, meilleur que la plupart de ses professeurs.

Contre : Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses questions : Pourquoi sa cicatrice avait-elle saigné ? Comment pouvait-il être si puissant ? Comment avait-il eu ce collier ? Comment avait-il réussi à découvrir son gardien sans aucune aide ? Quelle forme son gardien avait-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce collier qu'il porte toujours ? …Et maintenant, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas s'entraîner au tir à l'arc ?

Il secoua sa tête avant de monter Myst.

Il se dépêcha de se préparer pour son premier cours. Après l'explosion de Harry durant le cours de Effilin et son absence de tous les cours de la journée précédente, cela promettait d'être intéressant… Sans qu'il le sache, Harry pensait exactement la même chose.

* * *

Il ne fut pas désappointé.

Harry soupira mentalement.

_Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'ils font un concours : un point par insulte, par réprimande, par commentaires horrible, cinq points par punition ou n'importe quelle sanction possible…_

La classe d'Effilin avait été plus horrible que d'habitude, et c'était quelque chose. Apparemment, l'elfe n'avait pas apprécié de voir Harry lui désobéir ouvertement.

Après avoir couru autour de la pièce pendant la moitié du cours, voyant que cela ne le fatiguait pas, il l'avait utilisé comme son 'assistant', ce qui voulait dire comme punching ball et valet pour le reste de la classe.

À son grand désappointement, Harry ne s'était pas plaint ou avait montré de la douleur face à ce traitement, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire pire que ça…

Les cours d'Edevia…

Il y avait une raison face au refus de Harry de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc avec Teneb. Il savait que l'elfe était bien meilleur que lui. Le tir à l'arc était l'un de ses points faibles. Il n'était pas vraiment mauvais, juste moyen.

Le combat à l'épée lui venait naturellement lorsqu'il tenait son épée, il était en symbiose avec elle, la voyant comme une expansion de son bras. Le combat physique était également facile pour lui, comme il avait crée son propre style, et adapté ses atouts : agilité, vitesse. Et il n'était pas mauvais avec des couteaux.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de problème avec la magie. La copie qu'il faisait durant les cours de Nerthor et Sarwin avait finalement une utilité. Le duel était son point fort. Il pouvait le faire avec ou sans baguette même s'il continuait avec, sachant que son habileté à faire de la magie sans baguette devait restée secrète lorsqu'il retournerait à Poudlard. Il était également bon pour la manipulation de son élément. La magie de l'esprit avait été plutôt difficile à apprendre pour lui, mais avec de l'entraînement, il avait atteint un bon niveau. Il avait de fortes défenses mentales, il pouvait lire les esprits ou les rêves lorsqu'il entrait en transe, avait une bonne empathie et télépathie, et si le besoin venait, un peu de télékinésie. Mais cette dernière était plutôt épuisante. La magie guérisseuse n'était pas son point fort, il pouvait soigner des blessures mineures comme des bleus, de petites coupures, des dislocations de membres, de simples fractures, mais n'importe quelles blessures sérieuses étaient hors de sa portée. Son entraînement pour devenir un Animagus progressait plutôt bien, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore sa forme.

Mais l'archerie… il pouvait utiliser un arc si nécessaire, mais durant une bataille, il l'éviterait à tout prix. Cela lui paraissait bizarre d'utiliser cette arme, et il ne frapperait jamais le centre. Pour lui, l'archerie serait toujours une nécessité ennuyeuse.

Il devait admettre que l'arc qu'il avait eu des nains rendait cela plus facile.

De toute façon, s'il voulait frapper une cible lointaine, il jetterait une boule de feu, quelques flammes, la visée était bien meilleure…

Donc, durant la leçon de Edevia, il n'avait pas à faire semblant d'être mauvais. Et cette fois, elle s'était décidée à lui faire traverser l'enfer.

Une fois que le cours fut terminé, il retourna à la salle commune pour son déjeuner.

Mais apparemment, les professeurs avaient prévu autre chose pour lui.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il vit ses professeurs favoris se diriger vers lui.

-- Super, tout le groupe pour torturer Harry ! --

Effilin, Edevia, Sarwin, Nerthor, et Lienhior l'approchaient, une lueur satisfaite brillant dans leurs yeux.

-- Uh, oh, les problèmes arrivent…--

~ Je me demande ce qu'ils vont inventer cette fois. ~

-- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'amuses du spectacle ? --

~ Non, simplement de la curiosité. ~

-- Super, en face, des tarés haïssant les humains, dans ma tête, mon taré et lunatique gardien. Je suis foutu ! --

~ Cela t'a pris un long moment pour remarquer cela. ~

« Humain, nous nous sommes rassemblés pour discuter de ton comportement hier, et nous avons décidé d'une bonne punition. » dit Sarwin.

Effilin lui jeta un morceau de tissu.

« Tu es attendus en cuisine. Tout de suite, » cria-t-il.

Neithor sourit.

« Tu y travailleras pendant trois jours, et Istyan a été averti sur toi. »

Harry fixait les maîtres avec horreur.

-- Je ne sais pas si c'est de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles. --

~ Les connaissant, je dirais mauvaises. ~

-- Oui, mais au moins, je suis dispensé de cours pendant trois jours. --

Comme Harry le découvrit, c'était une maigre compensation face à ce qu'on lui disait de faire.

Alors qu'il allait à la colline ce soir-là, il bouillonnait. Une fois qu'il fut là-bas, il descendit de Shadow, et commença à faire les cent pas.

-- Un serviteur ! Ils m'ont transformé en serviteur !!! --

~ Respire Harry, respire. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… ~

-- Je ne vais PAS me calmer. Ces… ces idiots débiles sans cervelle ont fait de moi un esclave pour trois jours ! --

~ Alors l'entraînement va te calmer, maintenant cours ! ~

-- Je… --

~ COURS ! ~

Harry obéit sans discuter pour une fois.

Il s'entraîna plus longtemps que d'habitude, et cette fois, Teneb ne le rejoignit pas, ce dont il était heureux puisqu'il aurait probablement fait frire le premier elfe qu'il verrait. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il s'assit sur le sol, à bout de souffle, se sentant vidé, mais plus calme. Il savait que Teneb s'améliorerait rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas dénier le fait qu'il était doué, donc, il devait l'amener à Terio, il aura besoin de découvrir ses armes. Il avait refusé cela lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Arxeren, qui avait été celui à en parler, mais à la fin, il avait perdu.

Il prit son collier dans sa main, la refermant dessus.

Comme toujours, cela eut un effet calmant.

_Je ne suis pas seul. _

Cette pensée l'aida à finalement s'apaiser.

Il appela Shadow et caressa l'étalon. Il en était arrivé au point où il considérait cet animal fier comme un ami.

Il monta le cheval et se dirigea vers le quartier général.

Avant de se glisser au lit, il laissa un mot pour Teneb, puis tomba dans un sommeil bienvenu.

* * *

Teneb fixait le plafond, il avait attendu que Harry revienne, décidant de ne pas le rejoindre pour l'entraînement. Il l'avait vu à la fin des cours, et il avait un air meurtrier. Teneb s'était dit qu'il serait plus en sécurité s'il ne l'approchait pas avant qu'il ne se soit calmé, puisque les Elfes, les Magis ou les Elementaux ne devaient pas être sur la liste d'amis de l'humain, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas une grande estime d'eux pour commencer.

Il était plutôt troublé par le comportement de ses professeurs. Une fois, Garth avait séché pendant une journée entière, et ils n'avaient rien dit, même pas demander d'explications… Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé d'agir de cette façon envers l'humain ?

Il entendit quelqu'un poser quelque chose sur sa table de nuit et se dit de le regarder en premier dans la matinée.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il vit un petit mot et l'attrapa vivement. Il fabriqua une petite lumière, puisque tout le monde était endormi…

_Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement le matin pour les trois jours qui vont venir. Tu peux venir, dans la soirée, aux alentours de 21 heures, au même endroit. _

Teneb sembla un peu confus par ce message, puis haussa des épaules, pourquoi pas ?

* * *

La journée suivante fut une journée de pure torture pour Harry. Tous prirent avantage de la situation, et, une fois que cela fut pratiquement terminé, Harry était sur le bord de l'explosion. Entre l'accoutrement ridicule qu'il était forcé de porter, les insultes et le fait qu'on lui donne des ordres toute la journée, il avait atteint ses limites. Le groupe de Garth était particulièrement heureux de sa situation.

Il s'assit au bout de la table des Daryns et commença à manger son repas qui était pratiquement froid puisqu'il avait servi pratiquement tout le monde avant d'être capable de manger.

Demenor ne le regarda même pas une fois durant le repas. Quel mentor !

_Il m'a complètement oublié_.

Harry fut plutôt triste à cette pensée. Cela lui manquait de ne pas parler à quelqu'un. Dumbledore avait toujours assumé ce rôle, et contre tout, il avait espéré que le chef se souviendrait de lui et l'aiderait un jour…

Les professeurs devaient lui avoir raconté une histoire puisqu'il ne questionna pas les vêtements ou le comportement de Harry. Finalement, une fois que le dîner fut terminé, il se leva, et tapa des mains plusieurs fois pour attirer l'attention.

« Daryns ? Puis-je avoir votre attention, s'il vous plait ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes là depuis pratiquement dix mois. Donc, à la fin de cette semaine, les présentations vont avoir lieu. Écoutez bien ce que vos professeurs vous diront, puisqu'ils vont vous préparer pour cette cérémonie. »

-- Arxeren ? --

~ Je t'expliquerais ce soir, oh, et nous allons aller sur le plan de l'âme aussi. ~

-- Vraiment ? --

~ Oui. ~

Il y eut un petit silence, puis :

-- Merci, pour tout. --

Arxeren ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire…

* * *

« Évite ! bloque, attaque ! »

Clang !

« Tes pieds ! »

Clang !

« Tu es trop ouvert ! »

Clang, clang, Skkkkrrrriech.

« Tes yeux, arrêtes de regarder le point que tu vises ! Arrête d'exposer ton bras. »

Clang… BAM !

« Ne te laisses pas distraire par ton adversaire. » dit Harry, invoquant l'épée de l'elfe et la lui tendant.

Teneb était à bout de souffle, ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Je vais t'enseigner une séquence basique, comme celle dont je me sers pour m'entraîner, seulement plus simple. Regarde. »

Il exécuta une série de mouvements.

« T'as compris ? Suis-moi, lève ton épée, coupe, bloque, pousse, lâche, mouvement circulaire… »

Pendant quelques minutes, il expliqua la séquence puis regarda Teneb l'exécuter, le corrigeant avec des mots durs, puis, le faisant accélérer.

« Très bien, je vais attaquer, et tu répliqueras avec cette série, compris ? »

« Ok, » dit l'elfe, un peu par force, puisqu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Bien, en position, prêt, partez. » Il fonça sur Teneb qui répondit par les mouvements qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Très bien, » admit Harry une fois qu'il eut terminé. « Ça suffit pour cette nuit, je vais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Teneb le regarda avec perplexité.

« Qui ? »

« Terio. »

« Et qui est Terio ? »

« Un nain. »

« Un nain ! »

« Nous avons un gagnant ! »

« Mais… Il n'y a pas eu de nain ici depuis plus de dix ans ! »

« Et ? Où crois-tu que j'ai eu mes armes ? »

« Et bien… Très bien ! Mais pourquoi allons-nous le voir ? »

« Pour tes armes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elles ? »

« Terio te dira ce qui ne va pas mieux que moi, » répondit durement Harry.

Teneb garda le silence. Il savait que, lorsque Harry utilisait ce ton, il était inutile d'essayer d'avoir une réponse.

Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes. Puis Harry s'arrêta et s'agenouilla. Il posa une main sur l'herbe et murmura quelques mots, ceux que Terio lui avait enseignés avant de partir.

L'entrée des caves des nains s'ouvrit devant les yeux incrédules de Teneb.

Harry avança et indiqua à Teneb de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers une cave gigantesque. Une fois là, Harry regarda autour de lui et arrêta le nain qui passait.

« Excusez-moi, où puis-je trouver Terio ? »

Le nain le regarda de près.

« Je vais le chercher. Attendez ici. »

Harry le remercia et retourna voir Teneb.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le nain revint avec Terio.

« Harry ! Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi, Terio. »

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment.

Harry y était revenu plusieurs fois pour voir le nain et pour lui faire vérifier ses armes.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Et bien, je m'entraîne avec lui. » Il montra Teneb, qui regardait autour de lui, un peu perdu.

« Un elfe ? » dit Terio un peu durement.

« Oui, mais il peut être tolérable. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le choix, mon entraîneur m'a ordonné de trouver un partenaire pour travailler, et il a été le seul à découvrir pour moi…. »

« On peut lui faire confiance ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas vraiment les elfes, mais ça va je pense. »

« Est-ce qu'il a déjà des bases sur la fabrication des armes ? Ou est-ce qu'il est aussi mauvais que toi lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois ? »

« Hey ! Je n'étais pas si mauvais ! Et je prends grand soin de mes armes. »

« C'est bon, tu as été un bon étudiant. »

« Merci, mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas. »

« Très bien, laisses-le ici, je vais voir ce qu'il sait, puis, je prendrais le problème entre mes mains. »

« Merci beaucoup. Je reviendrais dans trois heures. »

« À plus. »

Ils s'approchèrent de Teneb.

« Teneb, voici Terio, il va te montrer. »

Terio commença immédiatement à questionner le jeune elfe.

Harry utilisa ce moment pour disparaître et sortir.

~ Très bien, maintenant que ton petit compagnon n'est plus là, je vais te parler de la présentation, puis tu essayeras d'atteindre le plan.

-- Ça me parait bien.--

~ Alors la présentation à lieu à dix mois du commencement de l'entraînement, et deux mois avant le lien. Durant cette cérémonie, les Daryns sont présentés aux dragons, et on leur explique les devoirs d'un cavalier… C'est principalement pour permettre aux dragons d'avoir un coup d'œil sur les futurs cavaliers. Il y a une tenue spéciale pour cela, je te montrerais, puisque je ne suis pas sûr que tes professeurs bien aimés te la donneront. ~

-- Probablement pas. Est-ce qu'il y a une organisation spéciale pour la cérémonie ? --

~ Oui, écoute… ~

Pendant une demi-heure, il expliqua comment la cérémonie se déroulerait.

-- Très bien, je pense que j'ai compris. --

~ Goo, maintenant, pour ta seconde tâche… Tu es prêt ?~

-- Aussi prêt que je puisse l'être. --

~ Dans ce cas, vas-y. ~

Harry se laissa aller dans une profonde transe après s'être assis sur le gazon.

Il atteignit le premier niveau, et vit Arxeren.

Lorsqu'il parlait mentalement, il n'entrait pas dans le plan, il utilisait simplement le lien qu'il partageait avec ses gardiens. Une fois qu'on a découvert son gardien, on n'a pas à aller dans le plan de l'esprit pour lui parler, sauf si on veut le voir…

~ Bien, tu deviens meilleur. ~

« Merci. »

C'était toujours une surprise pour Harry qu'il soit capable de parler normalement dans le plan et pas mentalement.

~ Maintenant, concentre-toi, et fais ce que nous avons fait pendant l'entraînement. Je serai avec toi. ~

Harry se concentra sur lui-même, il devait percer la structure du premier.

_Énergie, seulement l'énergie importe. _

Chantant cela comme un mantra, il se concentra un peu plus.

Petit à petit, l'environnement familier du plan commença à s'effacer et disparaître dans le néant. Harry avait rapidement appris qu'il pouvait contrôler l'apparence du plan, enfin, dès qu'il se concentrait. Il avait finalement crée une jolie clairière. Mais, rapidement, il n'y eut rien d'autre que de la lumière. Il concentra toute sa volonté sur la lumière, et bientôt, il put y voir des flux d'énergie.

Maintenant, le point difficile arrivait. Il devait se mettre en symbiose avec cette énergie. Il s'approcha d'un des flux, et lentement, approcha sa main. Il sentit un petit choc lorsque sa paume entra en contact avec cette pure énergie blanche. Lentement, il commença à diriger sa propre énergie et la fit sortir. Il vit un fil doré sortir de sa main pour rejoindre le flux. Mais, il ne brisa pas la connexion. Il se concentra dessus et souhaita ouvrir l'énergie du plan. Lentement, la couleur dorée s'effaça, alors que la teinte blanche et argentée commençait à avoir des étincelles dorées. Finalement, il sut, il pouvait sentir l'énergie résonner sous ses mains. Il dirigea sa puissance vers l'intérieur et retira sa main. Lentement, il brisa sa concentration, et le plan reprit sa forme habituelle.

Arxeren était encore là, mais cette fois, il souriait.

~ Bien Harry. Très bien, mais cela t'a pris du temps ! ~

Harry l'ignora et sourit.

~ Prêt ? ~

-- Oui. --

~ Monte sur moi, si tu as fait correctement ta part, nous serons capable de passer…~

-- N'es-tu pas un esprit ? --

~ Dans ce plan, nous avons des formes, et je dois également te signaler qu'ici, tu es aussi un esprit ! ~

Il n'eut pas à le répéter deux fois. Harry lui sauta immédiatement dessus, même s'il était toujours intimidé face au fait de monter le grand animal…

Puis le dragon prit son envol vers le plan de l'âme.


	11. Le début d'un changement

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Naia sauf la traduction

**

* * *

****Chapitre 10 : Le début d'un changement. **

* * *

Harry saisit le cou du dragon. Il était peut-être présent seulement en forme d'esprit, mais cela semblait suffisamment réel pour lui.

~ Je dois respirer tu sais. ~

« Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu étais simplement un esprit ? »

~ Arrêtes de déformer mes mots, nous nous approchons de la Porte. J'espère que tu as réussi ta part. ~

« Oui, arrête de t'inquiéter ! »

~ Je serais inquiet pour moi si j'arrêtais de m'inquiéter lorsque tu es concerné !~

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Soudainement, il se sentit tourner avant de tomber en morceaux. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais simplement étrange.

Petit à petit, il redevint à nouveau entier, et regarda autour de lui.

Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi allait ressembler ce lieu. La vision commune du Paradis était un endroit débordant de paix, avec un environnement magnifique, un lieu de paix et d'abondance ne semblait pas bon.

~ Est-ce que tu aimes ? ~

Harry ne répondit pas, occupé à regarder autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

Tout cet endroit semblait être fait de nuages qui changeaient de formes, de couleurs… La lumière semblait tracer des routes brillantes sous leurs pieds.

~ Je prends ça pour un oui. ~

« C'est… Je ne sais même pas comment dire cela ! »

~ Stupéfiant ? Magnifique ? Incroyable ? À couper le souffle ? Ou devrais-je dire… ~

« J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! Merci ! Maintenant, que devons-nous faire ? »

~ Et bien, je pense que comme c'est ta première fois ici, tu seras capable d'y rester à peu près une heure. ~

Pause.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'A peu près une heure' ? »

~ Ne le sais-tu pas ? ~

« Je ne sais pas quoi ? »

~ Être dans le plan de l'esprit te vide. Tu dois maintenir ton lien avec la réalité avec ton énergie. Mais tu seras capable de venir plus longtemps avec de l'entraînement. Il y avait aussi une différence de temps : pour chaque minute passée ici, deux passent dans ton plan. ~

« Très bien, je pense que j'ai compris. Maintenant retournons à notre problème, que faisons-nous ? »

~ Et bien, tu ne veux voir personne ? ~

/ ARXEREN ! /

Harry et son gardien se tournèrent et virent un homme s'approcher.

Le gardien grogna.

~ Pas lui encore ! ~

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je veux pas savoir … »

/ Arxeren, mon vieux copain ! Ça fait des siècles !/ dit l'homme, tapant le cou du dragon. / Tu t'es trouvé une autre personne à surveiller ? /

~ Salut aussi Karzan. ~ répondit le gardien sèchement.

Ne semblant pas avoir entendu le ton froid de la réponse, l'homme continua à parler.

/ Je dois dire que celui-là t'a donné une meilleure silhouette, même si j'aimais aussi le singe, en particulier lorsque tu as essayé de me prouver que tu pouvais imiter Tarzan, et que tu es tombé à plat sur le sol…/

Harry étouffa son rire, sachant parfaitement que son gardien n'aimerait pas le voir rire de lui.

Arxeren se tourna vers Harry.

~ Harry ? ~

« Oui. » Harry essayait désespérément de couvrir son amusement.

~ Je pense qu'il y a des gens qui t'attendent par là-bas. ~ fit-il remarquer, tout en montrant quelque chose derrière lui avec sa tête.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si je reste là ? »

~ Non, Karkan et moi devons parler de plusieurs choses…~ dit-il, jetant un regard desséché à l'homme qui ne le remarqua pas.

Harry partit rapidement, sachant qu'il ne serait pas capable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Il s'éloigna mais s'arrêta d'un coup lorsqu'il vit les personnes qui l'attendaient.

Ses parents…

Harry les fixa, complètement figé. Bien sûr, il avait attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps, mais maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Une partie de lui voulait courir vers eux et les étreindre, et une autre voulait pleurer. Il y eut un long silence.

« Maman ? Papa ? »

Les visages de ses parents parurent soulagés, mais portèrent un sourire triste.

« Harry… »

C'était le moment. Harry craqua. Il sentit des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues, et il baissa les yeux.

Soudainement, une paire de bras l'étreignit et une main passa dans ses cheveux. Il entendit la douce voix calmante de sa mère, lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

Il se reposa sur elle et enfuit sa tête dans son épaule.

Il pleura.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, mais cela semblait maintenant naturel. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé s'échappa.

Une fois qu'il fut calmé, il ne bougea pas. Il était maintenant dans les bras de son père, et cela paraissait naturel.

« Nous sommes désolés, Harry… »

Cela le surprit, pourquoi seraient-ils désolés ?

Il se dégagea, regardant de près ses parents.

« Quoi ?! »

« Nous sommes désolés, » répéta sa mère.

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »

Lily secoua sa tête.

« Pour t'avoir laissé, pour la vie que tu as dû vivre, pour ne pas avoir été là lorsque tu avais besoin de nous… »

Harry les fixa.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute… »

« Alors arrête de te blâmer pour ma mort, » interrompit une nouvelle voix.

Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Cedric.

Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.

« C…Cedric ? » bégaya Harry.

« Harry, je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Mais, c'est ma… Je suis responsable ! »

« Arrêtes ça ! Tu ne le savais pas ! Tout ce que tu as fait c'était être juste, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. En plus, tu as respecté mon souhait et tu as rapporté mon corps, c'est tout ce que je demandais… »

Harry regardait le garçon plus âgé comme s'il était complètement fou.

« En te blâmant, tu joues au jeu de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il veut que tu te sentes coupable, il veut te briser, te faire craquer. »

« Et il a réussi, » murmura Harry.

« En partie, tu n'étais pas seulement motivé par ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier mais aussi par ta situation… actuelle, » répondit Cedric.

« Peu importe… »

Cedric l'approcha.

« Regardes-moi. Promets-moi que tu vas arrêter de t'en vouloir. »

Harry le regarda attentivement.

« J'essayerai, » fut sa seule réponse, mais Cedric sembla satisfait.

« Merci, Harry. Je te laisse maintenant, tu dois avoir des choses à dire avec tes parents… »

Harry eut un petit sourire et le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

Il se tint devant eux, se sentant un peu bizarre. Sentant son malaise, ils marchèrent vers lui, s'arrêtant devant lui.

Son père sourit.

« Alors, tu suis mes traces dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

Cela brisa la glace, et rapidement, ils parlèrent. Harry écouta attentivement leurs histoires. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, leur temps à Hogwarts, de petites anecdotes sur les professeurs, ou sur les étudiants, tel que la fois où Sirius avait perdu un pari et qu'il avait dû s'habiller en dame du Moyen-Age pour une journée, ou quand Snape avait fait exploser l'un de ses chaudrons durant un cours de potions, couvrant la salle de classe d'une substance verte, parce qu'il s'était trompé sur deux ingrédients.

Ils étaient tellement dans l'histoire de Lily, dans laquelle sa sœur avait pour la première fois décidé de mettre du maquillage, finissant par ressembler à un clown, qu'ils ne virent pas Arxeren arriver.

~ Harry ? Il est temps de partir. ~

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et regarda ses parents.

Lily étreignit son fils.

« Souviens-toi que nous avons toujours un œil sur toi, nous t'aimons plus que tout. » Puis avec un dernier mouvement, elle se dégagea. Son père prit sa place.

« Nous sommes si fiers de toi. Tu es devenu une bonne personne, Harry. Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te convaincre du contraire, ou te dévaloriser. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre les mots. « Comme tu l'as fait pour le moment. » suspendu dans les airs.

« Comprends-moi bien Harry. » ajouta James. « Je suis vraiment fier de ce que tu as fait, mais tu ne devrais pas laisser les gens te pousser… »

« J'essayerai, papa. »

Le sourire de James éclaira son visage.

« Merci Harry. »

~ Harry ? Nous devons partir maintenant ~

Ses parents le prirent dans leurs bras une dernière fois, lui rappelant de revenir bientôt, et qu'ils seraient toujours avec lui.

Harry et Arxeren revinrent au premier plan.

« Arxeren ? »

~ Oui ? ~

« Suis-je capable d'accéder au plan de l'esprit sans toi ? »

~ Bien sûr ! Tu ne pensais pas que je t'amènerai toujours ! Maintenant que tu es lié au plan, tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est d'invoquer un Pagat. Il t'emmènera au second plan. ~

« Un quoi ? »

~ Un Pagat. Ce sont des messagers, et ils peuvent emporter des gens du plan de l'esprit vers celui de l'âme si la personne est liée. Tu as juste à dire « Semreh » et l'un d'entre eux viendra. ~

Harry sourit.

« Merci beaucoup. »

~ De rien. ~

« Maintenant, c'était qui ce gars ? »

~ Karzan ? ~

« Oui, il semblait bien te connaître… »

~ Malheureusement… Nous avons dû travailler ensemble il y a longtemps, et depuis, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser. ~

« Je lui parlerai, il semblait connaître des histoires plutôt intéressantes sur toi. »

~ N'essayes même pas ! ~

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le visage paniqué de son gardien.

Avant qu'Arxeren n'ait pu répondre, il quitta le plan et revint à la réalité.

Il s'étira, son corps était un peu engourdi puisqu'il était resté deux heures dans la même position. Se levant, il regarda autour de lui. Enfin il essaya, puisqu'il faisait maintenant nuit noire.

Faisant un mouvement de main, il fit apparaître une petite boule de feu et retourna vers les nains.

Il entra dans leurs caves et alla directement vers celle où il avait laissé Teneb.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il les vit parler à voix basse dans un coin. Il devait admettre qu'il avait eu un peu peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Les nains n'appréciaient pas vraiment les elfes, les trouvant snobs et bien trop sûr d'eux. Ajouter à cela que ces elfes avaient refuser d'aider les nains durant leur guerre contre les trolls des centaines d'années avant, leur disant qu'ils souhaitaient rester neutre et qu'ils n'étaient pas des guerriers, ce que même le plus stupide des nains ne croirait pas, puisque l'on enseignait aux elfes l'archerie et le combat à l'épée lorsqu'ils étaient très jeunes. Les nains avaient réussis à gagner, mais le conflit s'était terminé avec un bain de sang des deux côtés. Ils avaient une énorme cité creusée dans une montagne de 80.000 habitants. Ils étaient tous morts lorsque la montagne s'était écroulée sur eux. Les Trolls avaient réussi à voler une sorte d'explosif, et avaient provoqué la chute de la montagne, tuant tous ses habitants.

La guerre s'était terminée quelques semaines plus tard, dans une épreuve finale, durant laquelle la plupart des protagonistes sont tombés morts au sol. Les Trolls avaient fui et les nains commencèrent à tout reconstruire. À partir de ce jour-là, les relations entre les elfes et les nains avaient toujours été très tendues. Les nains ne leur avaient jamais vraiment pardonné d'avoir refusé de les aider ou de ne pas au moins avoir fait un geste pour protéger leurs cités, comme ils l'avaient demandé.

« Harry, » dit Terio.

« Oui ? »

« Amènes-le ici demain et après-demain. Il en sait beaucoup mais il a encore des choses à apprendre. Je lui donnerai ses armes dans trois jours. »

« Même heure ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci beaucoup, Terio. »

Le nain lui fit un sourire.

« De rien, Harry. Reviens lorsque tu le souhaites. »

« Je le ferai, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Ils se séparèrent. Teneb n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Harry était revenu.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers l'elfe.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? »

« Quelques mois. »

« Il ne semble pas être comme les nains le devraient. »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu te fasses ta propre opinion sur quelque chose au lieu d'être d'accord aveuglément avec ce que les gens disent. Tu dois faire tes propres choix. »

Son ton était un peu dur mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. « A demain soir, même heure, même endroit. »

Il se retourna et laissa Teneb à ses propres pensées.

L'elfe regarda l'humain. À nouveau, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Que devait-il croire ? Ce qu'il voyait, ou ce qu'on lui avait enseigné ? …

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent identiques. Harry était encore puni, dans la soirée, il emmenait Teneb voir Terio et partait pour s'entraîner. Il n'était pas encore prêt à retourner au plan de l'âme donc il continua son entraînement d'Animagus. Il avait pratiquement terminé les transformations sur lui-même, ce qui était les premiers pas pour achever les formes Animagus. Il pouvait maintenant transformer des parties importantes de son corps en membres d'animaux en un battement de cœur.

~ Harry ? ~

L'adolescent aux cheveux sombres faillit sortir de sa peau, puisqu'il s'était concentré sur la difficile métamorphose du visage.

-- Arxeren, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! --

~ Bien trop fun pour arrêter. Mais de toute façon, je pense que tu es maintenant prêt pour aller plus loin dans ton entraînement. ~

-- Vraiment ?--

~ Oui, comme trouver ta forme ? ~

-- Que dois-je faire ? -- répondit Harry, mourrant d'envie d'essayer. Achever sa transformation d'Animagus était très important pour lui.

~ Et bien, tu as besoin d'un peu d'eau, de Reania, de deux feuilles d'Ardailen et de trois gouttes de ton sang. ~

-- L'Ardailen est facile à trouver, je pense que j'en ai vu un buisson pas si loin de là. Il y a un peu de Reania dans la cuisine. Je peux le faire venir. De l'eau est facile à trouver, pareil pour le sang. --

~ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? ~

Aujourd'hui, Teneb aurait ses armes, donc, Harry savait qu'il aurait plus de temps pour s'entraîner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout était prêt. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était d'ajouter le sang.

~ Très bien, Harry. Ce n'est pas la méthode utilisée communément, mais, pour une fois, tu dois mettre du sang là-dedans, cela va devenir d'une couleur argentée et cela te montrera ta ou tes formes. ~

-- Mes ? --

~ Vas-y ! ~

Harry haussa des épaules et fit tomber son sang dans la coupe qu'il avait fait apparaître.

Immédiatement, le mélange devint argenté, mais, Harry pouvait y voir des étincelles dorées. Oubliant cela, il regarda l'intérieur de la coupe avec attention. Les mouvements du liquide s'arrêtèrent soudainement, et tout devint clair comme du cristal.

Lentement, la silhouette d'un animal apparut. Harry poussa un cri. Il regardait un phoenix, puis l'image disparut et fut remplacée par un léopard, un corbeau et finalement un Sowaroc. Le dernier coupa le souffle de Harry.

~ Bien, deux créatures magiques, très bien… ~

-- Arxeren, comment puis-je avoir plus d'une forme ?--

~ Simple, tout le monde en a plus d'une, ce sont les formes que tu peux prendre, mais certaines te vont plus que d'autres. La seconde et les suivantes sont difficiles à prendre, en particulier si les animaux sont ennemis. L'esprit est contre cela. ~

-- Très bien, je pense que j'ai compris. --

~ Bien. Tu dois t'entraîner pour un enchantement, et tu as également une potion à faire pour parvenir à une des formes. ~

Le reste de la soirée fut passé à s'entraîner à l'enchantement et à commencer la potion.

Le jour suivant, Harry retourna en classes. Il resta silencieux toute la journée, essayant de rester dans les ombres.

Les cours avaient été suspendus à cause de la présentation, qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours, et on allait leur enseigner la façon dont se déroulait la cérémonie.

Harry était mortellement ennuyé. Arxeren lui avait déjà expliqué cela. Il devait même conjurer sa propre tenue, puisque personne ne lui avait donné la sienne.

Cette nuit, Teneb recevra ses armes et ils pourront commencer un entraînement sérieux. Dans deux mois aurait lieu la cérémonie d'union. Cela durait deux jours : le premier était une compétition avec tous les étudiants. On s'attendait à ce qu'ils montrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Une grande partie de la seconde journée était réservée à la méditation, le lien prendrait place en fin d'après-midi.

Il amena à nouveau Teneb voir Terio, mais cette fois-ci, il l'attendait. Ses potions avaient maintenant besoin de reposer pendant deux semaines avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient.

Une heure plus tard, Teneb revint, souriant et tenant ses nouvelles armes.

Terio les regarda tous les deux.

« Bon, je m'attends à ce que vous preniez soin de vos armes… »

Harry sourit à son ami nain.

« Bien sûr. »

« Bien, revenez si vous avez besoin. » Il regarda Teneb de près. « Cela est aussi valable pour vous, jeune elfe. Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ce que je pensais. »

Teneb acquiesça.

Ils sortirent et pour le reste de la nuit, Harry et Teneb s'entraînèrent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

Le jeune sorcier avait décidé d'amener l'alfe à un niveau où il serait un défi. Durant les jours qui suivirent, ce fut la même chose. Levé à 4 heures du matin, entraînement, petit déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours, entraînement, lit.

Puis, un matin, Harry réalisa que c'était aujourd'hui que la présentation prenait place.

Tous les deux s'entraînèrent légèrement cette fois, Teneb travaillant sur son archerie. Harry souriait mentalement alors que Teneb levait son sourcil. À chaque fois que l'elfe avait son arc en main, il ressemblait à un enfant dans une boutique de bonbons.

Harry ne s'était jamais entraîné au tir à l'arc avec l'elfe, et il prit cette opportunité pour travailler son élément.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement dans la salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La cérémonie aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi dans l'antre du Dragon.

C'était une grande étendue, avec un stand érigé d'un côté, pour ceux qui voulaient regarder la cérémonie, ce qui signifiait la plupart des cavaliers.

Harry passa l'après-midi dehors, se baladant sur l'île avec Shadow. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait une journée calme comme celle-ci, et pour une fois, il aimait la paix. Il s'arrêta à la falaise où il avait essayé de se tuer et regarda la mer. Le son des vagues se brisant à la base de la falaise était apaisant, ainsi que leurs mouvements hypnotiques. Harry s'emplit les poumons, appréciant le sel et la sensation fraîche de l'air, avant d'expirer profondément.

Il regarda vers Hogwarts, sa maison, se sentant à ce moment-là en paix avec lui-même. Il ne sentait pas le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti à Noël, il était maintenant sûr d'une chose. Une fois que la cérémonie d'union serait terminée, il retournerait dans son monde. Une fois qu'il serait lié, il aurait la permission de quitter l'île. La seconde année était principalement utilisée pour perfectionner l'habileté des cavaliers avec leur dragon avec l'aide de leur mentor et des autres cavaliers, mais, il savait qu'il aurait à apprendre cela seul. Et puis, Voldemort était encore là. Depuis la destruction de Londres, Voldemort avait continué ses attaques, progressant rapidement. Le Monde Sorcier, grâce à la stupidité de Fudge n'était pas prêt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en campagne de tuerie. Il se fichait des Muggles maintenant. Il attaquait ouvertement, détruisant et tuant autant que possible. Harry savait cela trop bien, puisqu'il était témoin de tout. Il aurait encore craqué si le collier du Sowaroc n'avait pas été présent. À chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'une vision, il le serrait, et lentement, les souvenirs s'effaçaient un peu. Ils ne disparaissaient pas mais étaient retenus afin qu'ils ne le hantent pas. Cela avait été la seule chose qui préservait sa santé mentale.

Une heure avant le commencement de la cérémonie, il retourna au Quartier Général, faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voit avec Shadow.

Il alla directement à son dortoir après s'être occupé de l'étalon. Il avait encore une demi-heure, et il resta dans son lit, rêvant. Quinze minutes avant la cérémonie, tous les autres Daryns partirent et il se leva. Il portait déjà la partie de la tenue requise pour la présentation, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, était de mettre la tunique blanche au lieu de son tee-shirt habituel.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était prêt et il sortit du dortoir. Il passa quelques couloirs, quitta le bâtiment et avait fait quelques pas lorsque quelqu'un attrapa son bras. Il se retourna et fit face à un Garth souriant.

Levant les yeux, il vit tous le gang se tenant derrière lui : Xjahl, Vlad, Ribor et Chrisianne.

« Où penses-tu aller, humain ? » dit le jeune Magis malicieusement.

« Cela ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi partir. »

Le Magis ricana.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Harry se tourna pour faire face au petit groupe.

« Laissez-moi partir. »

Il n'allait pas supporté cela plus longtemps. Sa discussion avec ses parents lui avait donné une chose, de la confiance. Ils étaient fiers de lui et ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu peux aller à la présentation. Tu es vraiment stupide tu sais, tu vas seulement te rendre stupide. Renonce, tu es inutile. Admet-le. »

Harry le regarda avec des yeux froids.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini votre petit discours, pouvez-vous me laissez partir. Je crois que vous allez être en retard. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, et libéra son bras, s'éloignant.

Il n'alla pas très loin.

« Petit… ! » Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et il eut juste le temps d'éviter le poing de Garth.

Agissant par pur réflexe, Harry prit une posture défensive. Il vit l'air surpris sur le visage de Garth. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, puisque les jeunes Magis se jetaient sur lui. N'étant pas vraiment d'accord pour leur faire du mal, il se retint pour la cérémonie d'union. Harry ne fit que parer les coups ou les éviter.

Garth devenait de plus en plus fou. Finalement, il explosa.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un trouillard, comme tu l'as toujours été ! Tu ne peux même pas combattre. »

C'était là. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, le poing de Harry rencontra son nez, le brisant.

Il regarda l'humain, levant sa main vers son nez et regardant le sang dessus, un air de choc inscrit dans ses traits.

« Comment as-tu osé ! »

Il se tourna vers son petit gang.

« Attrapez-le ! »

« Avec plaisir. » répondit Ribor.

Puis Harry tomba dans une série de coup - évite- coup - pare - répond - évite.

Il frappa Vlad à la tempe, le mettant KO. Chrisianne fut bientôt jetée dans un arbre ce qui l'assomma. Il frappa Ribor dans l'estomac avant de le faire tomber. Le grand Elemental s'écrasa sur Garth. Seul Xjahl restait. Ils se firent face.

« Tu es meilleur que ce que je pensais, humain, mais tu es encore trop faible pour nous. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

L'elfe lui sauta dessus, il évita un poing mais fut frapper à l'épaule.

« Faiblard, » dit Xjahl.

Harry répondit immédiatement, mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait appris, il frappa l'elfe à la poitrine, puis prit avantage du choc pour attraper son bras et l'envoyer au sol. Xjahl tira sur son bras, essayant de le faire tomber, mais Harry se libéra. L'elfe réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds, un peu mal, pour être frappé à la tempe, le rendant ainsi inconscient.

Harry soupira et recommença à marcher, lorsque soudainement, il sentit une douleur aiguë et impossible dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Garth souriant, un couteau ensanglanté dans sa main droite.

Il se sentit engourdit. Tout tournait.

« Tu n'iras nulle part, humain. » cria-t-il vicieusement. Il s'approcha de lui, et attrapa son col, l'envoyant dans l'arbre le plus proche, faisant crier Harry alors qu'une vague de douleur traversa son dos.

Mais l'attention de Garth fut attirée par une lueur doré.

« Où as-tu trouvé cela ! »

Il le prit dans ses mains et le retira.

« Tu ne le mérites pas. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que les ténèbres ne l'engouffrent.

-

Teneb regarda autour de lui. Pour le moment, la journée avait été bonne. Les cavaliers s'étaient installés dans les stands, et les dragons avaient commencé à venir et atterrir. Teneb les regardait avec admiration.

Même les cavaliers étaient surpris de voir un Sowaroc et un Emnag. Ces dragons venaient rarement puisqu'il était rare qu'ils se lient avec quelqu'un.

Les écailles dorées du Sowaroc lui rappelèrent le collier de Harry. Se renfrognant, il regarda autour de lui.

Il n'était pas là, Garth et ses amis non plus. Son froncement se renforça et il se tourna vers Inir.

« Hey, est ce que tu sais où sont les autres ? »

Inir regarda autour de lui, et haussa des épaules.

« Aucune idée, mais ils devraient bientôt arriver. »

« Je les ai entendu parler de l'humain. » interrompit Arnelle.

« Vraiment ? » Teneb était maintenant légèrement inquiet.

« Oui, pour lui enseigner quelque chose. »

Teneb n'aimait pas beaucoup l'humain, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus qu'il n'avait déjà souffert.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir, je serai de retour dans une minute. »

« Dépêches-toi. » dit Malisa. « Cela va commencer dans quelques minutes. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Teneb fonça vers le Quartier Général lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit.

Il prit la direction du bruit, et ce qu'il découvrit le choqua.

Garth et ses petits amis entouraient Harry, le frappant, et il vit le collier de Harry dans les mains de Garth.

« Teneb ! » s'exclama Vlad, le voyant.

Il sourit un peu, mais l'elfe fut surpris par le regard froid sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Harry.

Des bleus commençaient à apparaître. Mais il pouvait voir que les autres avaient également des blessures.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » il fut un peu choqué par le ton dur de sa voix.

« Oh ! Et bien, l'humain voulait aller à la cérémonie, et nous l'avons arrêté. »

« Vous… l'avez arrêté ? » répéta Teneb, levant un sourcil.

« Et bien, il ne nous a pas obéi, donc nous avons dû utiliser la force. »

Teneb regarda durement Vlad. C'était de bons combattants, mais Harry était bien meilleur.

« Et ? »

« Tu ne vas pas nous croire ! Il nous a battu. Il nous a assommé et était sur le point de partir lorsque Garth a réussi à se lever. »

« Vraiment, je pensais que vous étiez out. »

« Et bien, je ne l'étais pas. » dit Garth. « Je me suis levé, et je l'ai transpercé dans le dos. Cela lui apprendra à ne pas jouer avec nous. »

Teneb n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Il regarda la silhouette de Harry sur le sol, remarquant que les autres le regardaient. Effectivement, il vit du sang sous l'humain. Il l'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le roulant doucement sur un côté.

Un cri s'échappa des lèvres de Harry et Teneb cria. La blessure était profonde, et Teneb savait que Garth devait avoir frapper la colonne vertébrale. L'humain semblait également avoir une hémorragie interne.

« Que fais-tu Teneb ? Allons ! Tu vas être en retard pour la cérémonie. »

« Je vérifie, » dit-il, regardant les jeunes, qui se tenaient maintenant à quelques mètres de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Chrisianne, un peu surprise.

« Parce qu'il meurt ! »

« C'est un être vivant ! » Teneb était de plus en plus en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! S'il meurt, et bien, bon débarras, il ne manquera à personne ! Allez maintenant, tu ne veux pas rater la présentation simplement parce que cette humain est suffisamment stupide pour nous désobéir. »

Teneb la regarda. Que devait-il faire ? Il pouvait les suivre, laissant Harry à son Destin, ou il pouvait rester ici, et l'aider comme les elfes étaient supposés le faire. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce qui importait le plus ? Ce qu'on lui avait dit ? Ou ses morales ? »

_« __Tu dois faire ton propre choix. »_

Les mots de l'humain sonnaient dans ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Je suis simplement en train de lui sauver la vie ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es en train d'aider un humain ! » Le dégoût était évident dans le ton du Magis.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? » demanda Garth d'un ton menaçant.

« Je le sais. »

Le Magis prit quelques pas dans la direction de Teneb mais fut arrêté lorsque Teneb invoqua son épée, et lui pointa la lame.

Il regarda l'arme, puis Teneb.

« Traître. » cria-t-il. « Saleté de Traître. »

« Venant de toi, je prends cela comme un compliment. »

Garth le regarda avec dédain, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Il s'éloigna, mais, s'arrêta, se tournant vers Teneb.

« Oh ! Enterre ça avec lui. » Il lui jeta le collier de Harry.

Teneb rencontra ses yeux avec un regard de pierre.

Ils partirent après quelques secondes, fonçant pour la présentation. Il reporta son attention sur Harry, vérifiant son pouls et essayant de stopper le saignement. Sentant un faible pouls, il commença à paniquer.

« Harry, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! »

Soudainement, le jeune sorcier arrêta de respirer.

Teneb le regarda, choqué. Il baissa la tête, et prit lentement la main de l'humain, y mettant le collier.

« Puisses-tu reposer en paix. »

Soudainement, le collier brilla d'une lueur dorée. Surpris, Teneb fit quelques pas en arrière, fixant la silhouette brillante de Harry.

Soudainement, il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui.

Il poussa un cri.

Devant lui se tenait le magnifique Sowaroc, son corps entier luisant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la colère qui irradiait du dragon.

~ Que s'est-il passé ?!~

-

**Une minute avant**** : **

Garth et ses amis étaient arrivés. Ils s'étaient soignés sur la route vers l'antre du Dragon. Ils s'approchèrent des autres Daryns. Soudainement, un rugissement put être entendu d'un dragon.

Tous regardèrent dans cette direction. Soudainement, le Sowaroc sauta dans les airs et disparut. Les autres dragons étaient agités.

Soudainement, le Emnag suivit le Sowaroc, disparaissant également.

« Daryns, nous allons maintenant commencer la cérémonie. Ceux qui ne sont pas présent rattraperont lorsqu'ils arriveront. »

Se calmant un peu, la cérémonie commença.

-

~ Que s'est-il passé ?! ~

Teneb trembla légèrement.

Le dragon le regarda, et se calma un peu.

~ Parles sans aucune peur, petit. ~

Rapidement, Teneb lui raconta tout. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il put voir que le Sowaroc était vraiment en colère.

Secouant sa tête dorée, il s'approcha de Harry, qui était toujours entouré d'une lumière dorée.

« Pouvez-vous le sauver ? »

Le regard dur du dragon se tourna vers Teneb.

~ J'ai besoin de ton aide, petit, ainsi que le support d'un de mon espèce. Il est allé très loin, et je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le ramener à temps. Mais j'essayerai. ~

Alors qu'il finissait de parler, un Emnag apparut à côté d'eux.

Elle se tourna vers Teneb, ses yeux le transperçant.

~ Veux-tu nous aider, petit. ~

Teneb n'hésita pas.

« Oui. »

~ Très bien, simplement pour que tu le saches, nous t'emmenons dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Es-tu prêt à faire face à ça ? ~

« Je le suis. » fut la réponse de Teneb. Il n'était pas très sûr, mais il voulait aider.

~ Et bien, dans ce cas, entre en transe, et fais-nous confiance.

Quelques secondes, Teneb fut dans une transe profonde, et il se sentit tiré quelque part. Puis, il pénétra l'esprit de Harry.


End file.
